imPerfect love
by Lucyferina
Summary: Bella had chosen her forever, but was eternal perfection what fate had planned? "Jared turned her forcefully, and kissed her roughly. Bella responded with equal ferocity, she hated how he made her feel, but was guided by some unknown force." COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

AN: usual disclaimer apply, I don't own anything but the plot. I would like to really thank Georgia Dawgette for the amazing job of betaing this chapter and making it so much better than I could ever do.

**imPerfect love**

**Chapter 1**

It was yet another cloudy day that was well on its way to being rainy when Bella woke up that morning, nothing new there. Sunny days in Forks were few and far between, and before she met Edward she had welcomed each one, but now she preferred the rainy days so that she could spend her time with him. It was well known to everyone that the Cullen's went 'hiking' on sunny days and then, of course, Bella would find herself alone at school. Or rather alone would have been better than being swamped with Jessica's constant gossip and Mike futile attempts to catch her attention. Her heart belonged to Edward, she wished she could say solely, but fate had decided it was not to be the case.

At least finally, Bella had made peace with herself. She had chosen her path and a life with Edward over one with Jacob. The decision had been difficult, and even though she felt sorry for the pain she knew it caused her best friend, she didn't regret her choice. The plans for their marriage were coming along well, thanks to Alice who was the queen of party arrangements.

Bella sighed, in less than two months she was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen, and honestly she couldn't wait. Well, she would be Mrs. Edward Cullen provided they managed to kill Victoria.

Her phone rang just as she turned it on pulling her from those musings, "Hello."

"Bells?" said a gruff voice.

"Jake?" asked Bella. Her heart was beating wildly, and she worried that once again he was going to try and change her mind.

The silence was deafening.

"Has something happened?" Bella asked fearfully.

"Yes, it's ... Kim... she's disappeared." Jake finally managed to choke out.

"Disappeared how? I mean how can someone just disappear? Oh God! No, please Jake... no..." said Bella.

"We think that Victoria got her. Jared is... out of his mind." He replied sounding defeated.

"What can I do? I...this is all my fault! Victoria is after me, I brought her here and now everyone I care about is in danger!" cried out Bella.

"No Bella, this is that damn leech's fault; not yours." Jake spat angrily. "Actually, if you want to put the blame on someone, maybe you should look at your beloved fiancée."

"It's not Edward's fault, he saved me from James and now he is protecting me from Victoria along with you." said Bella. "Where is Jared?" she added hoping to change the topic of their talk.

"He is at Emily and Sam's, but it would be better to let him be. We don't know what losing an imprint can do, not that we are completely sure that he has lost her but...the alternative..." whispered Jake.

And that was the moment that Bella, for the first time, doubted that becoming a vampire was a good choice. She closed her eyes and felt grief overcome her. "If she was ... turned... what... what will you do?"

"I... we will do what must be done, Bells." said Jake.

Bella felt a squeeze in her heart; if Kim had been turned, then she was Jared's enemy. How can you think of killing the woman you love? "But maybe…maybe I can talk with the Cullen's, and they can find her and maybe help her become a vegetarian and..."

"Stop there Bella, not everyone wants that half-life! Beside, how could Jared live knowing that she is a leech? What would he do?" Jake snarled. "It's better if she is dead."

"Is ... is this what you think about me too?" she asked quietly.

"I told you Bells, I'll fight for you until your last breath, but not further than that. Believe me when I say, that I would rather see you dead than as a vampire. We all agree on this, Jared won't be asked to participate in the killing, but he will have to stand aside and let it happen." said Jake resolutely.

"I have to go Jake" she said softly. "I need a bit of time to think about all this. I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok Bells, and be safe. Oh, and just one more thing, you can't tell the Cullen's that Kim was Jared's imprint, or for that matter anything about imprinting." Jake said seriously.

Bella was surprised. "What? Why not?"

Jake sighed. "Well, because it's one of the tribe legends that must remain a secret. Nobody can know outside the pack. Actually, have you ever talked to them about it? Because, since it's a pack secret, you should have been prevented by magic from saying anything about it to them at all."

Bella bit her lip, "It never came out in any discussion. Actually, I don't think I've ever even thought about it when I was with them."

"It's part of the power surrounding imprinting, you can tell them that Jared's girl has been abducted, but that's as much as you can reveal."

Bella sighed. "Ok Jake. If I won't be able to talk about it then I won't tell them anything I shouldn't. I'll talk to you soon then. Bye." she put down the phone without waiting for a reply.

She sat heavily on the bed. This was a mess! Poor Jared must be suffering so much, and despite what Jake said about it not being her fault, she felt so guilty. She shuddered at the thought of the wolves having to face Kim and kill her as a newborn.

Bella almost had a heart attack when she heard a knock at her window. She turned and saw her fiancée smiling at her. "Edward, you scared me to death!" As usual his appearance caused her heart to race, his golden eyes were soft and caring, his crooked smile gave her butterflies and his usual pristine smart clothes brought a wave of envy for his grace. How was it that he could be outside running and hunting in the forest, and he still looked like a model out of a magazine?

He entered and took her in his arms. "Sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you." He kissed her, but his kiss just didn't feel the same, for once there was no comfort in it, she just didn't feel connected to him. He looked at her and asked. "Is something wrong love?"

She felt tears stream down her cheeks. "Kim, Jared's girlfriend, has disappeared. The pack thinks that she has been taken by Victoria." she tried to tell Edward about imprinting, but she found herself unable to say a word about it. Jake had been right, it was apparently a secret that no vampire could know. "I feel so guilty. This is all my fault!"

Edward held her tightly. "Shush love, it's not. It's Victoria's fault, and when we get her she will pay. This I promise you. Now do you want to come to my house with me for the night or should we stay here?"

Bella bit her lip again. "Actually, I was hoping for some alone time, if you don't mind. I really need to study, and do some house chores. Can you come back later or maybe tomorrow?"

Edward seemed surprised and a bit upset, but nodded. "Okay, love. I'll go hunting. Till tomorrow then." He leaned down to kiss her forehead and left.

Bella didn't know why she pushed Edward away, but at the moment vampires in general weren't really her favorite people. She was so sad; she closed her eyes and pictured Jared smiling softly at Kim. He was always the lighthearted, funny wolf, and he was completely devoted to his the other hand, Kim was shy and serious, and Bella always thought that her calm demeanor counterbalanced his more impetuous one.

Probably it was the nature of imprinting to provide that balance, she knew that the imprintee was what grounded the wolf to the world, and only she could provide what he really needed. It was difficult being a shape-shifter, and she didn't envy the life of the 'wolf girls'. Being a werewolf was a full-time job, protecting the tribe and hunting vampires were their main tasks, and both duties were extremely dangerous. The girls never knew if their mates would be back, and even the thought of losing the ones she lovedscared Bella so very much. However, despite the drawbacks the devotion and the love between the wolf and his imprint greatly appealed to her.

Thinking about imprinting led her mind back to Jared. She felt desperate; she wanted to go to him, and try to reassure him that no matter what, he would survive this. But could she? Would he ever be okay? When Edward left she had been devastated, and he wasn't even her imprint.

Throughout her entire relationship with Edward, Bella's desire to be changed had never wavered, she had always known that they belonged together and had desperately wanted to spend eternity with him. However, after talking with Jake, for the first time she was feelings uneasy about having made such a monumental decision without really considering how much it involved. Obviously, it would be different for her than for Kim, most importantly it was her choice and she had the Cullen's and Edward to support her during her first year, but because of Kim's situation she couldn't stop thinking about the pain she would cause those who loved her the most.

Though the worst thought was that the pack would see her being changed as a betrayal; poor Kim didn't have a choice, but she did. Choosing consciously to be a vampire would be like kicking them when they were already down. She shuddered at the thought of how much Jake would hate her, would he go after her like Jared had to do with Kim?

She sat heavily on the bed, and didn't feel like doing anything. A knock at the window made her jump again. This time it was Jake, she sighed and opened the window. "What is it with my guys always entering from the window? I have a door downstairs. You could use it Jake!"

He swiftly entered and took her in his arms. It didn't go unnoticed that as usual he was wearing only his cut-off jeans. Her stomach was full of butterflies again, Jake didn't posses Edward's grace or beauty, but his roughness and warmth always had the same effect on her. His dark eyes were shining brightly at her, his smile was sunny, and his comfort and love warmed Bella's heart. "Sorry Bells, as one of your guys I feel entitled to enter from wherever I see fit."

Bella, now enveloped in his warmth, felt her heart settle a bit. Jake was what she needed right now. She snuggled closer. "What are you doing here?"

He sighed and hugged her even tighter. "I knew that my phone-call upset you, so I decided to come and see how you were doing. I thought you were overanalyzing everything, and I didn't want you to go crazy, well I mean crazier than you already are."

She smiled softly, her Jake always made her feel better. He knew her inside out, and always had funny words that helped her. "Geesh, don't I feel loved here!"

Jake murmured. "You are more than loved Bells. You must know by now that I simply adore you."

Bella blushed and let him go. Their relationship was on shaky ground as it was, and it didn't help that she had recently realized that she was in love with him too. "You shouldn't say such things Jake, I'm going to marry Edward. You should really try to move on."

Jake turned away from her. "I won't give up on you Bells, not until your last breath."

Again Bella felt tears in her eyes. Sometimes it felt so easy with Jake, she could almost imagine the peacefulness and the happiness they could have together. Jacob Black had been the reason she didn't fall to pieces when Edward had left her, he had been there through thick and thin. Bella always felt a kinship with Jacob and his warmth, that she didn't have even with Edward.

She shook her head, these thoughts weren't healthy, she had made her choice and now she needed to stick with it. "Have you seen Jared?" she asked to change the topic.

Jake turned back to look at her, and then sat heavily on her bed. "I went to see him, but I left again as soon as I could. It's awful Bells, I can't even imagine what will happen when he phases. I fear for our sanity. He looked like a man who lost the will to live; it was like there was nothing anymore that meant anything to him. I think the only thing that is keeping him alive is the desire to avenge her."

Bella sat down next to Jake and put a hand on his warm leg. "You were right about the imprinting; I couldn't talk with Edward about it. I feel like I'm split into two, because there are things I can't tell him and others that I can't tell you. I'm so frustrated and now I feel like Kim's abduction has just been the last blow."

Jake sighed. "I'm sorry Bells if being in my life makes you so uncomfortable."

Bella shook her head. "No Jake! It's not being in your life, it's the situation. I have one foot in the vampire world, and the other in the werewolf one. It's just that I love both worlds so much. I thought that I was sure of my choice, but now I'm not."

Jake turned to look at her with the most marvelous smile. "Are you really considering remaining human?"

Bella looked down, his happiness and hope were a jab right through her heart, it was all so confusing! One moment she was sure and now, that she was here with her Jake nothing seemed certain once again. She sighed. "I've been thinking, and Kim's accident kind of put a more realistic perspective on the whole thing. It's like I finally see what you've been saying. I cannot even begin to imagine the pain that Jared is going through, and I'm not sure I can hurt you and my family that way."

Jake jumped up and then knelt in front of her. "Bells, all I'm asking is that you think about it. Me and you, we can make it work, and even if you don't want me I'll just be your friend, but I want you human."

A lone howl broke the moment and Jake stood up. He leaned towards her and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Bells, I'll talk to you later."

While Jake was on his way out of her window she said. "Jake, please send my love to Jared…tell him that…if he needs to talk, I'm here."

He smiled softly at her. "Thank you. I'll pass the message along. Love you!"

After Jake left she sat heavily on her bed again and cried. It was an awful situation and regardless of whether or not anyone was blaming her, she still felt responsible.

* * *

AN: A small note about imprinting, it is the same as in the books, but I might change a few things for the story's benefit.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thanks for the reviews, and thanks to Georgia Dawgette for her awesome work of betaing this chapter.

Chapter 2

Bella was sleeping soundly when she was awakened by a strange noise. It sounded like something was hitting the glass of her window; she stood up and looked down into the night. As soon as she saw Jared standing there, she opened the window. She took in his disheveled appearance, his cropped hair was messy and he looked thoroughly upset. "Hi Jared? Want to come up?" she asked softly.

He looked up at her, and shook his head. "Can you come down?"

She nodded, "Give me five minutes." She put on some warm clothes, and then tiptoed down the stairs. She went to the kitchen and opened the back door. Hopefully, Charlie would not be disturbed by her noise.

Bella walked down the stairs, and as usual tripped. She started to scream, but the noise was muffled by the chest her mouth was resting on. She was in Jared warm arms; she retreated quickly and blushed. "So..Sorry, I'm so clumsy."

She bit her lip and realized that it tasted slightly salty, and she blushed even more deeply. She could taste him on her lips; when she could finally look up she took in his dark expression.

"Hi Bella." He whispered. "Jake told me... you said that I could come, if I needed to talk. I guess... I just didn't want to continue to burden the pack..."

Instinctively Bella put a hand on his arm, as his sadness overwhelmed her. "No Jared! You aren't a burden to them. They love you, and I'm sure they are very sorry for you know..." She took a deep breath. "I can't even begin to imagine what you are going through, but I do understand a little how much someone could suffer from a loss like yours."

Jared put his hand on hers. "Will it... will it ever get better?"

She felt tears prick her eyes. "I would be lying if I told you that it will. If it hadn't been for Jake, I would probably not have survived. Sometimes you lose your mind so much that it feels like there is no way out, but you have your brothers, Emily and me. We'll always be there for you."

He grimaced and whispered. "You won't."

She opened her mouth to deny, but then she closed it. "Jared, I... you are right, I probably won't, but I'll try to be there for as long as you will need me."

He looked into her eyes. "What will happen after we kill Victoria? Will you leave with the Cullen's?"

Bella was entranced by his eyes, so dark and somber. "I don't know. That was the plan, but at the moment I'm having doubts about some of the choices I've made."

Jared nodded. "Sorry that I woke you up, I just thought you would understand how I'm feeling. I still have the image in my head of when Sam found you in the forest. Your feelings seemed similar to how I feel right now. I'm trying to be strong, to hope that maybe Kim is still alive, or at least that I'll be able to avenge her."

Bella was starting to get worried; he was jumping from argument to argument without really following any logical order. He was definitely out of it, but what could she do? "Really Jared, it's ok. I know what you mean, I must have been a frightening sight, but as I told you, Jake kind of helped me out of it."

Jared closed his hands into fists. "Can you tell me why?"

She was confused, "Why what?"

Jared was still looking down. "Why would you want to be a leech? What about it is so appealing? You will be dead, you know?"

Bella gulped, she took a deep breath and moved a step back from him, because in that moment he truly seemed dangerous. "I've just decided to do it because the man I love is a vampire. I want to be with him forever, and that's the only way."

Jared took a step forward and then snatched her arm. "You can't be turned. The pack lost Kim. I won't let you die too."

Bella was starting to panic, "Jared, it's not going to happen right now. I'm here, and I'm human. Can we talk about this another time? It's kind of late."

His eyes narrowed. "Are you scared Isabella? Can you finally see that our mystical world is not all flowers and hearts?"

She gulped, and then she put a hand on his arm again. "Jared you are hurting. I can see that, and now you are saying things you don't mean, but it's okay. I can take them, just please don't do this to yourself."

He pushed her then, and she stumbled back and fell. "You don't know anything. You think that just because Jake didn't imprint on you, he will be on his merry way after you get turned into a leech. Well, I've got news for you, it will break him completely. He will be a shell of himself... just like I am now. I won't let what happened to me happen to another of us, consider yourself warned."

Bella opened her mouth to reply, but he quickly turned away from her and ran towards the trees. She sat there on the ground, confused and hurt. Was she really going to destroy Jake? Could she really let the pack and those she loved suffer for her own selfishness? She had so much to think about, but most importantly she would try to steer clear of Jared. He clearly wasn't in his right mind and she was scared that he would go to any length to prevent her from being changed.

That is, if it was what she still wanted. Again, Bella felt panic rise in her heart. Was she really considering staying human? Could she really give Edward up? An image of her handsome vampire appeared in her mind, she needed him, and could never give him up. But, was she ready to die? Definitely not yet, but eventually she would give her life up if only to be with Edward.

Kim's disappearance had brought so many doubts and fears, but she would get through them. After all she had Edward at her side, and needed nothing but him. She was going to appease the pack by giving them the impression that maybe she would stay human, but as soon as everything was settled she would marry Edward and be changed by him.

For a moment, the lean, muscular form of Jared appeared in her mind; she remembered his dark eyes, his warmth, and the taste of his skin. She shook her head pushing those thoughts away; she just must have been really shocked by his appearance, manners, well really, the whole thing. She slowly stood up and she went back to her room. Sleep came much later, and with it brought nothing but nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: thanks for the reviews, and thanks to Georgia Dawgette for her help in making this chapter so nice to read and very enjoyable.

3.

Bella awoke with a start. She had been dreaming, but she couldn't remember about what. She shook her head trying to clear the lingering thoughts from her mind; she was still a bit spooked about her meeting last night with Jared.

She closed her eyes, and could still remember him smiling and laughing with Kim; that definitely wasn't the same man that scared her yesterday. She shivered when she recalled what had occurred last night.

After getting lost again in her thoughts, Bella decided to relax for a while. She browsed her small library, and took out Wuthering Heights, she had read it so many times, but she loved the tormented relationships between Heathcliff and Catherine. She frowned, when she realized that Heathcliff reminded her of Jared.

She was startled out of her brooding when her cell phone rang, and when she saw that it was Jake she fervently hoped that it wasn't any more bad news. "Jake! Has something else happened?"

Jake sighed. "No Bells, and there isn't any news regarding Kim either." He seemed tired and sad.

Bella sighed too. "Well the change takes three days to go through, we have to wait to be sure."

"God Bells! Don't remind me!" whispered Jake.

She felt her heart squeeze. "How is Jared? I mean after yesterday..."

"He seems he is holding up, actually he appeared to be doing a bit better. Last night he went for a walk, and when he came back he seemed more resolute and balanced. We don't really know what happened though." Jake said.

Bella was surprised. "Can't you read it in his mind?" If Jared wasn't allowing anyone to know where he had been, she wasn't sure that it was her place to reveal his whereabouts.

He seemed thoughtful. "Well, with all the other members of the pack we can, but Jared has always been good at hiding his thoughts. As Sam's beta, he's had to keep more secrets than the others. Beside on the outside he is funny and easy going, but his mind is quite different. He is very reserved and deep, so his thoughts have never been easy to read."

Bella absorbed this information. She sighed, and immediately determined that she wasn't going to tell Jake. For some unknown reasons she just knew that she should keep Jared's secret. After all, Jake had said that he seemed better after their talk. For now she would just add Jared's bizarre late night drop in to the long pile of secrets she was already keeping. She wondered if one day she would explode from the pressure of it all. "So where is he now?" Hopefully as far away from her as possible, she added silently.

"He is still staying with Sam and Emily. We don't know yet what problems will come from his bond. I mean imprinting links the soul of two people, and if she is still between life and death at the moment, they are still connected. We don't know after the change. I mean... if they have a soul or something..."

She felt faint. "If ... if she still has a soul... he will feel the bond calling to him?"

Jake sighed again. "Probably, maybe the bond will call to her as well. That way we will be able to get to her sooner, and then we can grant her a quick death."

The way he was talking about killing Kim gave her the creeps. "Jake can't you even think about... sparing her? Really the Cullen's..."

"Enough Bella! I told you, if she is a leech she will die. I need to go." The line went dead.

Bella knew that Jake was upset, they all loved Kim and it wasn't going to be easy for any of them to have to kill her, but they would do it anyway. After all they believed that it was the right thing to do.

Today Bella had nothing in particular to do, she knew Edward would be there soon, and oddly enough that thought didn't bring as much excitement as usual. This situation with Jared was definitely messing up her life, and she felt powerless to stop it. She had lied and hid their encounter from Jacob, and now she couldn't confess it to either Edward or Jacob without making it look worse than it really was.

She was upset about after her talk with Jake, so she picked the book up again, and tried to lose herself in the story, she had just started the scene when Catherine is dying, and finally her and Heathcliff are reunited, albeit not for long, when a sound made her look up to see Edward enter through the window with a smile in his intense golden eyes, and when he saw her serious expression he asked, "Love? Are you still troubling yourself over that wolf's girl?"

Bella's worry faded a little as she quickly became irritated at him. "That girl has a name, and it's Kim. I care about her, and I also feel sorry for Jared."

Edward put up his hand. "Sorry love, I come in peace. But there really is nothing you can do for Kim."

Bella sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry for taking my frustration out on you. " Edward sat down next to her, and took her hand in his cold one. Bella didn't know when she had started to notice his body temperature, and she wondered why it was suddenly bothering her.

"Can I ask you something, though?" She waited until he nodded before continuing on. "Have you read Jared's mind, since you've been training with the wolves?"

Her vampire fiancée frowned. "Let me think, Jared... well yes, kind of."

His words piqued her interest. "What do you mean kind of? Have you or haven't you?"

Edward shrugged. "His mind is much like your dad's. I can pick up some thoughts, like his deep love for Kim and how much he cares for his pack-brothers, but other things are more fleeting. I just catch snippets, but not whole thoughts. I guess if I tried I could probably read his mind, but I've never really bothered. He does think about you sometimes though."

Bella felt her heart miss a bit. "What... what does he think?" she found her curiosity to be quite strange, but she couldn't shake the talk with Jared, or her desire to understand him better, out of her mind.

Edward was starting to look at her with worry. "Just your smile, your blush, harmless thoughts. Why do you want to know?"

Bella shook her head. "I was just curious. It's just strange that neither you nor the pack are able to read his mind properly, he must be very strong willed. Anyway, can we go to your house today? I think being with you and your family will bring some peace of mind." He nodded and after she put on her jacket, he took her with him through the forest to the Cullen's house.

Luckily for her, Charlie had to take extra shifts to cover for a few of his men that were sick. This gave her more freedom, though, with Victoria still at large she worried about her dad's safety. The only comfort was that both the pack and the Cullen's had put a bodyguard on him throughout the day.

She spent the day there quite happily but just not as serene as usual, it was fun playing videogames with Emmett and letting Alice play Bella-Barbie for a few hours. Edward finally took her home around ten in the evening. "I'll be back around one, love. We need to do some more training with the wolves. One of them will be patrolling around here though; I think it might be your Jared."

Bella grimaced. "He is not my Jared. Please stop being so fixated on him, I just asked a few questions. If you didn't want to answer, you could have said so."

Edward remained silent for a moment. "Bella, are you ok? You keep snapping at me, and you've been looking tense."

Bella felt her fury rise. "Okay? Okay? How can I possibly be okay? Kim is probably a vampire, the pack is devastated and you ask me if I'm okay? It really shouldn't take a mind reader to know that I'm not remotely okay. I just need to rest, please don't come back tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

Edward took her hand into his. "Love, please don't leave me this way. I'm sorry, I'm tense too because of Victoria, the newborns, and now with having to fight as a vampire someone we know. I'm just worried about you, and you know that I love you."

Bella sighed and snuggled into his cold arms. "I know, I'm sorry for taking my stress out on you, I love you very much, but I'll see you tomorrow anyway, okay? I just feel like I need some space tonight to think."

Edward nodded, and he seemed a little reassured. "Okay love, rest well." He didn't wait for her to enter her house before he disappeared quickly into the night.

She was almost to the door when she felt a swish of air behind her. She turned and met the dark intense eyes of Jared. She desperately tried to look calm, but she failed miserably, her heart was exploding in her chest. "Hi Ja..Jared."

He took another step towards her, and when she tried to put some distance between them she bumped into the door. She was stuck. "Why didn't you tell Jake about last night?" he asked roughly.

Bella took a deep breath, and immediately realized her mistake. His smell, musky, hearty with a mix of spice attacked her nostrils unsettling her even more. "I... I thought that you didn't want your pack-brothers to know." she whispered.

He leaned closer to her. "How do you stand it?"

She was confused, what was he talking about? He must have seen her confusion because he went on. "How can you stand to be in his cold embrace? How do you tolerate his stone body wrapped around yours? It disgusts me to even imagine it, much less having to see it."

Bella was starting to get terrified; Jared was clearly out of control. Nobody knew what had transpired the night before, and here she was yet again stuck with him and his obviously frail mind. "Jared, could you step back please? Just because I didn't tell Jacob about last night, it doesn't give you the right to constantly try to intimidate me."

His eyes darkened further, and his warm breath washed over her face. "Are you afraid of me Isabella? Because, right now you are the only thing that is keeping me sane. I am inexplicably drawn to you." He lifted his hand, and caressed her cheek.

Bella started to tremble. His hot hand was touching her face, and his touch felt so different from Jake's. She knew that Jake would stop if she asked, but what about Jared? He was volatile, and that made the whole situation even scarier. "Please Jared, let go of me. If you want to talk, I'm here but don't ... please don't touch me."

Jared came even closer. "What are you going to do if I don't stop? You are powerless Isabella, you depend so much on others for protection that it's pathetic. You just trust everyone not to hurt you, because let's face it ... you are the only human in this war."

Bella opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off by his mouth. She struggled against him, but he was too strong. He was pinning her to the door, his mouth firmly on hers. At first she tried to fight him, but far too quickly she willingly surrendered to the feelings that he evoked in her. His smell, his warmth, his powerful aura. She closed her eyes and let herself being consumed by this strange new need to be with him.

She felt Jared wrench himself away from her, and when she opened her eyes she saw him swiping his mouth on his arm. His look was wild and unguarded. Swiftly as he came, he disappeared into the forest.

Bella slowly slid down and sat on the ground. Shock and confusion were muddling her mind. What the hell had just happened? Why did he kiss her? Why the hell did she kiss him back? She put her hand to her lips; they were still tingling with his warmth and roughness.

Had he lost his mind? Should she tell Jake? A wave of embarrassment washed through her at that thought, no she couldn't! She had kissed him back, how could she possibly justify that to Jake and Edward? Or for that matter, how could she justify it to herself? Honestly, she couldn't, so yet another secret, another betrayal was added to the list.

She wanted so much to hate Jared, but she couldn't. There was such a great feeling of loss and grief in him, and even something else that prevented her from hating him. Bella recalled his words _-you are the only thing that is keeping me sane-._ What did he mean by that? She sighed knowing that he would, without a doubt, be back eventually, then at least maybe she could ask him. Slowly she stood up and entered her house, praying that the war would end soon.

In her bed, her last coherent thought was of Jared's intense black eyes fixed on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: thanks for the reviews, and un abbraccio (hugs) to my beta Georgia Dawgette.

4.

Bella woke up screaming. She opened her eyes, and looked around the room; it had only been a nightmare. Jared wasn't anywhere around her. For a moment she was still, and then she started laughing. She had a Vampire and an army of newborns after her, she was in love with a vampire and a werewolf, and she was scared of Jared. Suddenly, her laughter turned to sobs, and she continued to sob until she felt stone-cold arms wrap themselves around her. "Love, it's okay. It was just a nightmare, I'm here."

She curled herself into Edward's arms, and cried. She couldn't tell him what had scared her, and the guilt from that was beginning to gnaw at her.

Edward was caressing her hair. "Love, talk to me."

Bella shook her head, tears still streaming down her face.

He just held her even more tightly. "Okay, then shall I talk?" At her nod he went on. "Yesterday you piqued my curiosity, and when I was training with the wolves I tried to read Jared's mind."

Bella tensed and looked up. "Did you...?" she managed to ask.

He shook his head. "No, I couldn't. It seems the loss of his girl has clouded his mind. I only got a fraction of his thoughts as usual. He did think about your smell though, he likes it. But just as soon as I was able to catch a thought, he would switch to something else. His mind is actually quite complex."

She sighed in relief, thankful that nobody knew what happened between them. "Leave him be, Edward. Jake told me that Jared is very upset." she wanted to steer him away from Jared's thoughts, she couldn't risk him accidentally seeing them kissing. "Just focus your mind on Victoria and the fight."

Edward nodded. "I'll try love. Actually, today I have to give you away." He said somberly.

Bella felt dread and asked. "Why? What do you mean?"

Edward grimaced. "Well, Emily asked Sam, who told Jacob to ask me, if you could come visit her today. She misses her kitchen partner in crime, and you know that Sam spoils her rotten. They remind me of us..." His crooked grin warmed her heart slightly, and she smiled.

"A day with Emily? That sounds nice." She was beginning to feel a bit better, the two of them got along well, and it would be nice to have some human-girl time.

"Probably your Jared will be lurking around, but essentially it will just be the two of you." Edward said.

Bella froze; Jared was going to be there? She shivered, and Edward moved away from her. "Sorry love, I don't want to freeze you to death." She nodded, if only he knew that it wasn't his cold body that made her shiver. Fear, and strangely curiosity were coursing through her veins. How would Jared behave with Emily around?

Later that day, Edward drove her to the treaty line, and there Sam picked her up.

When Bella arrived at Sam and Emily's house, she was a mess of nerves. Sam smiled warmly at her, and said, "I need to patrol now, just go on in, Emily is waiting for you."

She smiled back at him, and entered their house. She saw Emily cooking in the kitchen, and humming while she worked, while Jared was sprawled on the sofa. When her eyes met his they locked, both seeming completely transfixed by the other.

Bella took the time to notice his toned naked chest, and his muscular build; and it gave her yet another round of shivers. And once again it definitely wasn't because she was cold. What on earth had possessed her? Why was she lusting over him?

Emily's squeal brought her back from whatever spell she had fallen under. "Bella! I'm so happy to see you! Are you ready to help me cook lunch for the pack? I have got tons of potatoes to peel, plus we have a salad to prepare, and I'm marinating the meat. I hope we'll have enough for everyone!"

After where her thoughts had been dwelling, Bella felt as though the ability to speak coherently had escaped her, so she just nodded. Jared's black eyes never wavered from her for a moment. She gulped, put on a semblance of a smile, and started helping Emily in the kitchen. She could still feel his gaze on her, even when her back was turned.

She tried to distract herself by thinking about Emily. She was her usual pretty self, the scars on her face didn't mar at all her simple beauty. The kindness shining in her eyes showed the sweet and caring nature of the wolf-girl. Her role was really difficult, looking after a pack of teenagers wolves, but she handled it with strength and they all loved her dearly.

Thankfully, an entire hour of tension passed by without one accident, as they went on preparing all the vegetables and the meat for the pack. Suddenly, Emily said, "I've just used the last of the salt! Bella can you look after the food while I run quickly to the store?"

Bella's heart missed a bit; she would be alone with Jared. No way! "Errr... Emily I can go to the store."

Emily laughed. "Nonsense, I'll go. Jared will keep you safe, won't you Jared?"

Jared nodded, his intense eyes still on her.

Emily took her purse and quickly left through the front door.

Bella turned her back to Jared, and went on cooking. Maybe if she ignored him, he would let her be. She heard the door close, and she didn't even have the time to take a breath before she was surrounded by warm arms, her back was pressed against Jared's burning chest.

His warm breath tickled behind her ear. "Again you didn't tell anyone about our encounter, why Isabella?"

She felt a shiver run down her back. Was it fear? Anticipation? "Jared why are you doing this?"

Bella felt him stiffen, and then quickly he relaxed again. "This what? Touch you? Kiss you? Taunt you?"

"All of them." She managed to whisper.

He nibbled at her ear and she tried to resist him, but after only a moment she moaned. Then she blushed and tried to wriggle her way out of his warm embrace. "You are making the situation so much worse on yourself, Isabella." Jared turned her forcefully, and kissed her roughly. Bella responded with equal ferocity, she hated how he made her feel, but at the same time, she was guided by some unknown force. It was amazing how she already knew his mouth so well, and was becoming addicted to his slightly salty taste.

Bella lost all sense of time and place, their breaths and their touching each other were the only things that grounded her to the world. Suddenly, with a swoosh, Jared was back to the sofa, as Emily came back in.

Bella quickly turned back towards the counter, and tried to get a grip on her wild mind and body. She passed a hand through her hair, trying to tame it. She bit her lip, and tasted him there; she almost groaned again.

Emily smiled at her. "I see you managed quite well without me." Bella smiled back and nodded, she didn't think she could speak.

After another hour, the pack started to trickle in. Jake was the last one through the door and she felt her heart rate increase. She threw herself into his arms, she definitely needed some reassurance. "Jake! It's so nice to see you."

Jake laughed, and squeezed her tightly. "Geesh Bells, if I knew that a day without me would have this effect, I would have done it earlier."

Everyone laughed, and Bella relaxed slightly. "After you eat, can we go for a walk?"

Jake smiled at her. "Sure, sure, but only if you can keep your hands off me."

The wolves howled in laughter again. She felt like she couldn't join in their happy moment, she could still feel Jared's hands on her body. She burrowed further into Jake. He cleared his throat. "Bells, are you going to let me go anytime soon or do I have to plan on eating with you wrapped around me?"

Bella blushed. "Ahhhh, sorry yeah I'll just let you ... eat." She stepped back, and then she took his arm.

Jake eyed her strangely. "Is everything ok Bells?" She nodded, hoping that he would believe her. He studied her face a moment longer and then nodded back. "Okay food and then you. Just for now in that order."

Bella smiled softly. "Do I really get to be first on the list sometimes?"

Jake smiled softly back. "Only when my stomach is full." She slapped him jokingly, and he faked a wince. "Oww... that hurt!"

Bella never once looked at Jared throughout the meal, fearing that if she did, she would give everything away. She needed to get her Jake alone, and resettle herself. She was in love with Edward and Jake. She didn't need a third party, especially someone who was a dangerous mix of both of them; that would only cause more trouble.

When Jake's stomach was replenished, he took her hand and said, "Let's go for a walk." She smiled warmly at him, and they exited the house.

Jake took her to the beach, and when they arrived there he asked, "So what's up Bells? And don't tell me that nothing is bothering you, because let me tell you, you are an awful liar."

Bella turned away from him. "I'm just tense and upset at this situation. I feel like I don't have control of anything." That was definitely part of the problem, so no lie there.

"Can you tell me why Jared's scent is all over you?" Jake growled.

She stiffened. Dammit! "I kind of fell at Emily's house before. He had to dive, and saved me at the last moment. But we kind of got tangled up a bit." She crossed her fingers, hoping he would believe the lie.

He came and held her close. Chuckling he said, "Leave it to you to be that clumsy. It's just a shame that I won't be able to see it in Jared's mind. That guy is really good at keeping the best memories for himself."

Bella shivered, she really hoped that Jared managed to never slip when it came to that particular memory.

Jake kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry Bells, soon we will get Victoria, and then you'll be free. And you can decide... I just hope that you'll stay human... with me."

Bella sighed. "We will see Jake. Let's try to survive this war first."

He let her go, and then took her hand. "Let's get back, I have patrol now."

She smiled, feeling slightly better.

By the time they got back only Sam, Emily and Jared were still there.

Bella didn't dare to look at Jared. Jake gave her a brief hug. "I gotta go. Love you Bells."

For once she didn't hesitate. "I love you too Jake."

He stopped, and turned to look at her intensely. "Do you really?"

She nodded. He smiled at her with his usual Jacob smile, jumping and laughing. "Love you, love you, love you." Jake shouted while running into the forest.

Bella turned to look at the three people remaining, Sam and Emily had content smiles on their faces, and Jared was avoiding her eyes.

Sam spoke then, "Bella, I have to take Emily to a doctor's appointment. It's her usual monthly check-up. Will it be alright if Jared escorts you to the border?"

Bella couldn't believe her bad luck! "Sure, just go." She couldn't just ask Emily to skip her regular appointment, the scars needed to be checked by a doctor, and maybe they would find a way to remove them eventually.

When Emily and Sam left, Bella and Jared looked at each other.

Jared took a deep breath and walked towards her, she tried to take a few steps back but he caught up, and swept her up into his arms. "I don't bother with cars; I'll run you to the border, Isabella."

Bella shivered, she hated her full name, but when he pronounced it, something about it made her shiver. It felt almost sexy.

Jared held her tightly. "Do you like to be carried by me, Isabella?" he whispered in her ear.

She gulped, and closed her eyes. After a moment her arms circled him and she put her face in the crook of his neck. Her mouth was barely touching his skin, and she could feel the salty taste that she had already begun to memorize.

He stopped before they would be in Edward's hearing range. "Look at me, Isabella."

Bella tried not to, but his call was too powerful for her to resist. She looked up, and he crushed his mouth on hers.

Confusion, desire and guilt were fighting in her mind.

Jared pulled away first. "We have to go." He swiftly arrived at the border, and there, Edward was waiting for her. Jared put her down, and for a moment Bella swayed. She wasn't sure about the reason for her unsteadiness. Jared chuckled. "I guess you weren't made for running."

Bella blushed, and then walked slowly over to where Edward was standing. Her vampire love smiled crookedly at her, and opened his arms. "Hello love, you can't imagine how much I missed you." And when she was enclosed in his embrace, she took a deep breath.

She was shocked to realize that it just felt wrong. She shook her head; she had been wanting musky, hearty, spicy and warmth. What was Jared doing to her? In 48 hours he had managed to turn her world upside down. Bella sighed and said, "I missed you too."

It tasted like a lie in her mouth, and she was thankful once more that Edward couldn't read her mind.

For a moment, she wished she couldn't read it either.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: thanks to all the amazing reviewers; tanti abbracci ;) to my beta Georgia Dawgette, if the chapters are really good it's because she is a fantastic editor.

5.

Edward let her be silent for the entire drive back. He didn't try to start a conversation, and she didn't know if he was waiting for her to say something. Whatever would she say?

Her last kiss with Jared had upset the little slip of sanity she had left. Jared had proved to be more in tune with her than Edward and Jake ever had. She had always craved physical contact, but Edward, scared to hurt her, had always refused. Sometimes it made her feel like she wasn't attractive enough and that he didn't really want to be with her like she did with him. For the brief moments she had been in Jared's arms she had felt desired and wanted on an entirely different level.

When they arrived at her house, he turned off the car; and remained seated.

She cleared her throat; she didn't have much of a voice. She recalled all her encounters with Jared, and began to wonder...what his goal was. Was he trying to break her and Edward up so that she stayed human? Was he trying to get rid of the pain of losing Kim? But why with her, and why this way?

Edward finally spoke, "Love, you really need to shower." He chuckled. "You smell like a dog, Jared's scent is all over you."

Bella felt a blush spreading; he really didn't have any idea just how accurate _all over _was. She let her hair fall like a curtain to cover her expression. "Sure Edward. I really think the run was the last straw of the day. You know, between cooking for a pack of wolves and the nightmares last night. I feel more than tired." Jared's eyes sprang up again in her mind, and Bella felt guilt rise. She had to know if she was the only one having doubts about their relationship. She turned to look at Edward and said, "Can I ask you something?"

Edward smiled softly. "Sure love, ask away."

Bella bit her lip. "When you left me... did you... did you meet other women? I mean did you find other women attractive?"

Edward seemed shocked. "No, of course not, I love you. You are my only reason to exist, I would never... has this been the problem these past few days? Did you think that I could ever..?"

Bella shook her head. "No! I'm sorry I mean, I was just wondering how you knew that I'm the one..."

Edward relaxed again. "Because you complete me, love. You make brighter a dark day. Your kindness and love make me feel worthy. You are beautiful and compassionate. I know that there is just one woman I want for the rest of eternity, and that is you, Bella Swan."

Bella looked down. She loved Edward, and believed that she couldn't live without him. But did she feel the same way? She closed her eyes, and an image appeared. Dark intense troubled eyes, tanned hot skin, salty taste. She gasped and opened her eyes. Did her lust for Jared prove that she wasn't as much into Edward as she had believed? She closed her eyes again, she didn't think she could face Edward's beautiful golden eyes right now.

Edward laughed, "Did you just almost fall asleep, love? You must be really tired."

Bella nodded. "I haven't been sleeping well; the worries are catching up with me." And the secrets, and the lies, and the guilt and Jared. She took her t-shirt and pulled it up to her nose. She took a sniff, and Jared's unique scent enveloped her, tormenting her senses. Was she cheating on Edward with Jared even though she never planned their kisses? But she indeed participated, and if she wanted to be honest, she wanted more. Guilt and betrayal were swirling in her heart.

She was screwed. She could not fathom how she had fallen in lust with the tormented wolf. Because it was just physical, she didn't know him, and frankly she didn't want to. Maybe this desire was caused by Edward's continued refusal of her advances. Yes, maybe because he had always refused to take their relationship further, her subconscious had decided to look for it somewhere else. She straightened up; she needed Edward to give her what she wanted. "I'll go take a shower, but can you wait for me in my room?" She was not going to let him deny her any longer.

Edward smiled, and kissed her hand. "Of course, love. I'll be there."

They entered her house, and she went straight to the shower. When she finished she entered in her room, wrapped only in a towel. Bella saw Edward's eyes darken, and she knew it wasn't from hunger. She moved to open her towel, but was stopped by a cold hand. "Are you crazy Bella? What do you think you are doing?"

Bella looked at Edward, and felt overwhelmed by anger and rejection. "Why don't you want to try? You tell me that you love me, you just fed, I know you want me; why won't you take what I'm willingly offering?"

Edward turned his back to her. "Love, you don't understand. I want you so much, but I don't want to hurt you. I need to go."

Bella shouted angrily. "No Edward, you can't leave. I swear that if you leave now, you cannot come back. This is it, you either try or you leave, forever." She was upset, but the thing she hated the most was that she didn't really want Edward to be willing to try. Her traitorous body was screaming for Jared's hot touch.

Edward turned to look at her. "Love I..."

Bella snarled. "You didn't have any intention of sleeping with me before changing me! You asked of me marriage and time, and I gave you both! You know what? I'm tired Edward." She looked at her hand, and slowly took off her engagement ring. "Here, take it back. Just leave..."

Edward was suddenly kneeling in front of her. "Bella, I'm sorry, forgive me love. We will try, now." He reached for her towel, but she took a step back. She couldn't any longer imagine Edward being the one to touch her. He walked towards her. "Really Bella, I mean it. Let's try. I love you and I want you."

Bella closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Could she give Edward a chance? She felt his cool breath on her face, and his cold mouth started to kiss her jaw, descending to her neck. Now, not only her body, but even her mind was screaming at her to stop him; this wasn't the way it was supposed to be. She gulped, and when she felt his hand on the towel again, she stopped him. "No, Edward I'm sorry, I can't."

It was better this way; she needed to let Edward go, because, as much as she loved him, she couldn't hurt him by wanting someone else more. Even if it was just physical attraction, so Jared had succeeded where everyone else had failed. She was going to remain human. She took another step back. "I need some space. Please, just take your ring and leave. I need ... space."

Edward looked devastated. "Bella...love... I.."

She shook her head, and then walked to him, opened his hand and put the ring in it. "Not now. I need... time." Maybe if she had some distance from him, she would realize that he was really what she wanted.

Edward nodded. "I'll call you later love. You have to know that I won't give up on you, not now, not ever." He exited her room, for once using the door.

When the door closed she fell to her knees. What had she done? Did she just break up with Edward? Yes, there was a time when she thought that she couldn't live without him, but she had already lived without him once. Jake had been there and picked up the pieces. Jake her sun, the guy who helped her realize that there was so much to live for.

Jared had been right when he said that her death would destroy Jake. She couldn't do to him what Edward had done to her. She was going to take her time, and think seriously about the kind of relationship she needed, and this time around she had options. Being human meant that she was weak and dependant, but that was only regarding this mystical war. She should have never been involved at all, but she had the pack, and the Cullen's were going to protect her too.

Bella wasn't alone against Victoria, and then after it was over she could live her life, grow old, maybe have a few children. Maybe Edward had been right when he had insisted that she needed to have more human experiences before becoming a vampire, though her heart was telling her that if she decided to try to enjoy being human again, she would not change her mind.

Bella closed her eyes; she pictured a little girl with Jared's eyes and her smile. She opened her eyes shocked. Jake's eyes not Jared's! She shook her head. Jake. She needed to see him, and bask in his love.

The phone rang, and Bella picked it up.

"Care to explain why you have disappeared?" came the voice of her best friend Alice.

"I.. Alice I broke up with Edward." She rattled out.

She heard an intake of air. "Bella, why?" asked Alice.

"I want to be human. Don't ask me how I reached this conclusion, but I do. I would have never thought that I could live without Edward, but I guess I reached my boiling point. Today, I offered myself to him again, and he rejected me again. It was the last straw. I cannot be with him anymore." breathed Bella.

"Will you be with ... Jacob?" Alice asked softly.

Bella laughed. "No, not right now. I want to be by myself. These past two years have been a whirlwind of supernatural happenings, and I'm tired. I want to be just me. I want to figure out who I am, and who I want to be. I'll see Jake, and be his best friend. If something more develops it will take time."

"I see... well actually, for once I don't. You disappeared two days ago. I think that your life is linked with a wolf though, that's why you disappeared. I was hoping it was just a temporary glitch, but I see now that it wasn't," said Alice. "Anyway, Bella I want you to know that I'm your best friend, and you're still my sister in every way that matters. I'll always be there for you."

"Thank you Alice. I have to go. I'll call you soon." Bella said, and closed the phone.

Two days... it had been two days since she met Jared in the backyard! She put her face in her hands, and tried to recall what had happened.

Did she miss something?

_---you are the only thing that is keeping me sane_

_--- how can you stand his touch, it disgusts me_

_--- the intensity of their kisses_

_---you disappeared two days ago_

_--- I think your life is linked to a wolf_

**Imprinting!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: thanks for the amazing reviews; and thanks to my super-beta Georgia Dawgette (you are the best! Buon lavoro e a presto!)

6.

**Imprinting!**

Bella was pacing back and forth in her room. Was it possible that Jared had imprinted on her? Could it be that Kim was already dead? What were the chances that an imprinted wolf that had just lost his imprint would just find another one right away?

Panic was rising in waves; what would she do if he had imprinted on her? How could he have kept it hidden from the pack? If even Edward couldn't read his mind, maybe he had managed to keep it from them too. Maybe the other wolves were trying to avoid his mind because they were scared to feel his despair over Kim's loss.

Fear rose up in her heart. Did she break up with Edward because of the imprinting? She didn't have any doubts about how much she loved Edward or her decision to become a vampire; then all of a sudden everything just had gone upside down. Was she feeling the pull of the imprint? Was it possible that she wasn't in total control of her mental faculties? How exactly did imprinting work?

Millions of questions were piling up in her mind, and the more she thought about it, the more it all made sense. Since their meeting two nights ago, Jared had seen her countless times, was he just responding to the pull of the imprint? His kiss and his scent had been branded on her soul, she could barely keep her hands off him every time they saw each other, could it be that she wasn't an awful cheater; but just an innocent imprintee?

Why didn't Jared tell her? Was he angry? Was he glad that it was her? They had never interacted much, but before he had Kim and she had Jake.

Jake! Oh God! How were they going to explain this to him?

Her pacing increased. Maybe there was another explanation, there had to be another explanation. But what?

"Isabella can you stop pacing? You are making me dizzy." growled Jared.

She spun and there he was, in her room. She immediately looked down and realized that she was still wearing only a towel. She clutched at it like her life depended on it. No one, other than Edward had ever seen her wearing so little, and she was deeply embarrassed.

He looked her up and down, and his eyes darkened. Was that a good or a bad sign? When that happened to Edward he would usually find an excuse to leave. What would Jared do?

She felt a blush spread from her cheeks down her body. She was very self conscious, and it didn't help that he was standing there in only his cut-off jeans. His naked muscular chest had drawn her attention. She looked up again, and took a step back. "What are you doing here Jared? I swear that if you don't leave right now I'll tell Jake."

He advanced on her. "And what exactly will you tell him? That every time I kissed you, you kissed me back? That you can't keep your hands off me? What exactly will you tell him, Isabella?"

With a fast move, he had her in his arms. He put his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled. "You washed away my scent."

She shivered. Words would just not come out. She was frozen and waiting. Though if she was being honest with herself, the feeling of his burning skin on hers was amazing. In a way, she had adjusted to Edward's cool touch, but she had known deep down that she missed and craved warmth, that had been part of the reason for her attraction to Jake. Jared's unique scent was assaulting her senses and she knew that she was lost. Irrevocably.

He chuckled and the vibration gave her goose bumps. "I'll just have to put it back then."

She closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the feelings Jared was evoking. She took a breath and in a moment she found herself lying on the bed with him on top of her. She looked into his darkened eyes; he was so close and yet so distant at the same time. Could she ever reach him? "Jared... I..." she didn't have time to speak before his mouth descended on hers. She struggled, but waves of desire clouded her mind overriding her desire to understand more about what was happening.

She felt him kiss her jaw, her neck and then moving off her a little he opened her towel letting it pool at her sides. She tried to cover herself, but he immobilized her hands and locked them above her head. Bella knew she needed to stop him, not even with Edward she had reached this level of intimacy, she was trying to speak, but her body and her mind were at odds. She was reeling from the intensity of the moment. When he spoke, she felt goose bumps rising all over her already overheated body. "Now Isabella, there is no need to be shy with me." He started to trail kisses from her neck down to her breast until he reached her nipple.

Bella realized that she wasn't breathing when he put his mouth on her nipple; she exhaled, her breath was followed by a moan. Her body was on fire; her mind was focused only on the dark man who was making her mad with desire. He moved his mouth to her other nipple, and she arched her body into his. She felt him settle between her legs, his erection touching her core.

Jared looked up at her. "Tell me that you want me, Isabella."

She bit her lip, and shook her head. She had always been shy with Edward, she couldn't fathom having to vocalize her desires, though she was curious about deepening the physical intimacy that she already had with Jared. It was strange how she wasn't scared that he would hurt her, there was something in the way his body connected with hers that was reassuring. It was like electricity was surrounding them, making her tingle everywhere.

Jared interrupted her thoughts and clearly not pleased with her reply, he gave a small push with his pelvis, and the contact, spiked her desire up a notch.

He growled. "Tell me that you are mine, Isabella."

Bella refused him again. She knew that if she opened her mouth she would ask him to make love to her. This was so overwhelming and she was puzzled over how much she wanted him. All of him.

He put his mouth on her nipple and after licking it he bit down. Not strong enough to hurt her, but enough to make her want more. "Tell me that nobody has ever made you feel this way, Isabella."

She closed her eyes, and wondered if she could fight against both him and herself. Was there anything that could get her out of this situation? Did she really want out?

Jared's hand started to trail down from her stomach, to her navel until it reached her folds.

Bella opened her eyes and saw his smirk. "Now, Isabella we are playing by my rules. If I ask you a question you have to answer." He touched her lightly, and she jolted. "Otherwise you will be punished. Are we clear?"

Bella didn't answer. The feeling of him touching her where no one else had ever touched her, was new, strange, but at the same time very intense. She was curious how far he would go, she knew that this wasn't the right time to test Jared, but she needed to understand him and the sensations she was experiencing.

Jared put his mouth on her shoulder and bit. She hissed and he asked again, "Are we clear?"

"Yes." she managed to whisper.

"Now I will ask you again. Do you want me?" growled near her ear.

She sighed, and bit her lip.

He bit again at her neck, and she hissed. "Yes."

Jared chuckled. "See, it's not that difficult after all." His hand moved, and he touched her again making her moan.

"Are you mine, Isabella?" Jared whispered softly.

She trembled and sighed. "Why are you doing this?" she managed to ask.

He growled again and bit more deeply. She felt her skin break and when the metallic smell of her blood reached her nostrils, she fainted.

...................................

She opened her eyes to find a cold wet cloth pressed to her forehead. Jared intense eyes were watching her carefully. "You would make an awful leech; you can't even handle the smell of blood."

Bella blinked and then blushed. "I'm not planning to be a vampire anymore." She glanced down and saw that he had covered her again with the towel. She took a deep breath, and some of her fear left her. He had scared her with his intense approach, but the care he took to cover her and seeing that she was well left her thinking that he was also adjusting to the new situation as well.

Jared was gazing at her intently. "Why not?"

She smiled sadly. "I think you know, Jared."

He stood up from the bed, and looked out of the window. "I didn't expect it to happen. I cannot yet even fathom how it actually came about."

Bella felt her last flicker of hope sizzle away. "So it's true. You imprinted on me!"

His intense guarded eyes turned to her again. "At least we know that Kim is dead, and not turned."

"We can't know for sure, if she was turned maybe she doesn't have a soul in her new form. You need to be prepared for the chance that you'll see her with the newborns." Bella said softly. She didn't want to tell him that, but she felt that he needed to know. "Do you ... hate me?"

Jared laughed, but it was harsh and hollow. "How could I? You are my imprint. Apparently the wonderful sweet Isabella Swan is exactly what I needed in my fucked up life."

Bella winced at his anger, and then she started to get angry too. "Do you think that I wanted it?" She spat. "At least it should have been Jake!"

His eyes darkened further. "It isn't my fault either! I loved Kim and I care for Jake! How do you think this makes me feel?"

"And I had a life with Edward! I was going to marry him and instead today I left him!" she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. "You... the imprint... I... it's so strong! I feel it in every part of my body. It's like your soul calls to mine."

Jared took a deep breath, and sat on the bed. "You broke up with Cullen today?"

Bella looked at him. "Didn't you know? I thought you came here to gloat."

Jared hesitated a moment. "I felt your distress." He looked out of the window again, seemingly lost in his own world. "I had to come and see that you were well."

To say she was surprised by this information would be an understatement; Jake had told her a bit about the bond that is shared between a wolf and his imprint, and she knew that to an extent the couple would be connected, but she was ignorant as to how deep that bond went. Were the outburst of anger that she was experiencing recently connected to this? Were she and Jared channeling and/or feeling the same things? Then it hit her that he had come tonight to reassure himself of her well-being. Bella snorted. "You really did a number on me earlier. Were you trying to scare me?"

His eyes flickered to her, and then turned to look out of the window. "Not really. That's part of me, maybe the wolf part. Sometimes he ... thrives on the fine line between fear and arousal."

Bella was watching him intently. "Why can't they read your mind?" she blurted out.

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "I've always been quite reserved. My thoughts are my own. I guess I'm just good at shielding. The guys don't mind though, sometimes I let them see things, but usually the most important things are mine."

Bella bit her lip, her curiosity was shouting at her to ask more questions. "Does anyone know about... you imprinting?"

He shook his head, "No. They know that I'm imprinted, but because I had Kim they think that it's the connection with her. I've phased very little these past two days and kept thoughts of Kim on the forefront of my mind."

She was fascinated by this guy, how had she not noticed him before? She shook her head, damn imprint! "Did you... behave like that with Kim too?"

He tensed. "No. Kim was sweet and docile. The imprinter is attuned to his imprintee. She couldn't take that side of me; at least my wolf was aware of it." His eyes showed amusement then. "I wonder what goes through your mind Isabella, that made my wolf come out to play with you."

Bella blushed. "Will it always be like that... between us?"

Jared's eyebrow rose. "What exactly are you talking about?"

She stood up from the bed and winced, her shoulder was throbbing a bit, and she looked at it and saw that he had bandaged it. "I mean sex... will you always be that ...?"

He walked slowly to her and stood so close that they almost touched. She had to look up to see him. "It will be what we both want it to be."

She sighed and took the final step. Her forehead touched his burning chest, and she took a deep breath. Jared's already familiar smell enveloped her, and she had to close her eyes at the intensity of her emotions. Wants, desire, familiarity. It was astounding how she felt so comfortable with him.

Jared took a step back, putting distance between them. "Careful, Isabella. My wolf is lurking very close to the surface. I think you've had enough for today."

She blushed, and nodded. "I need to put on some clothes. Do you mind waiting for me downstairs? We need to talk a little bit more."

His eyes darkened again. "You can change with me here. There isn't anything I haven't already seen."

The tone of his voice was challenging. She straightened up her shoulders, and looked back at him. She opened the towel and let it drop. Slowly she walked to her dresser and took out panties, a t-shirt and some shorts. When she turned, she realized that he hadn't moved and his hands were fisted at his sides. "Jared? Are you ok?"

He laughed then, relaxing his hands. Slowly he walked to the door. "I didn't think you would have done that. I really look forward to knowing you better, Isabella."

Bella was left alone in her room. She blinked once, Jared was really something.

Never in her entire life had she met a man that puzzled and challenged her more. He was a mystery that eventually she would solve. She went downstairs to finish their talk, hopefully, in a more normal environment there wouldn't be any tension. A quick memory of their kitchen encounter flashed through her mind, and she laughed. Or maybe not.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: thanks for the reviews; and many thanks to Georgia Dawgette my super-beta...

7.

When Bella arrived downstairs, she saw that Jared had taken a seat on the sofa. She contemplated for a moment where to sit, then, to her utter surprise, almost involuntarily her feet lead her towards him. She sat down at his side, and put her head on his shoulder.

Jared tensed, then after a moment put his arm around her, and held her closer to him. "What exactly do we have to talk about?"

Bella gnawed at her lip. "We need to discuss how we should reveal this to everyone. I'll deal with the Cullen's, but I want to be there when you tell Jake."

Jared growled. "Not a chance, Isabella. Jacob will probably phase, and try to kill me. I won't risk your life; beside I think it would be best if we tell everyone after the fight."

She looked at him. "But we don't know when it will happen. It could be months! Can we really keep this hidden for that long?"

He took a deep breath. "My mind is safe when it comes to the pack, and I know from Jake's memories that Cullen can't read yours. Hold on, why hasn't he confronted me yet? He must have seen this in my thoughts."

Bella smiled. "Apparently he can't read your mind either. He said that he sees just fragmented thoughts. Edward told me that you like how I smell." she blushed deeply after that admission.

Jared put his nose in her hair and inhaled. "Hmmm your natural smell is not the only thing that I like."

She felt warmth spread through her body, and she struggled to move from his side. He tightened his hold. "Where exactly do you think you are going?" he growled, and before she could react he was kissing her again. She put her hand around his neck and tried to get him closer.

Jared didn't hesitate to pull her up and onto his lap. She snuggled even closer and she could feel how aroused he was through her clothes. She moaned, and he deepened the kiss further. After a moment though, he put distance between them again. "I'm very dangerous Isabella. You should be careful not to test my wolf too much. Once he is out, there will be no turning back."

Bella shivered. She didn't know if it was from fear or anticipation, but one thing she knew for sure, eventually the wolf was going to claim her. "How do you think we can hide this bond between us?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I handled it well when you were all over Jake, and I didn't say anything when you fell in Cullen's arms at the border. Maybe in then future try not to be so physical with Jake, my wolf doesn't like sharing and we both are very territorial." His eyes had darkened again and he got closer to her. "The important question though, is can you?"

She shivered, as his scent overwhelmed her the only thought her mind would process was that he was very sexy; she liked to know that he was territorial, it gave her the feeling of belonging to him. She forced her mind to clear and then huffed. "Of course I can keep the secret! I keep the secrets about vampires and werewolves, with the imprinting there is no difference. What do you take me for?"

He chuckled. "Let's see, first you throw yourself at Jake, and I saw in his memories that you almost gave us away at the beach. Secondly, you break up with Cullen after promising to marry him. Right now you could have sat anywhere in this room, and yet you came to curl up at my side. Have I missed anything?"

Bella was startled though he had a point. It just felt so natural to be at his side, it seemed to her like she had always been there. It was comforting, but at the same time dangerous. "I'll manage." she said softly. "I'll have to tell Jake that I broke up with Edward though."

"He'll be beside himself with joy." sighed Jared. "And I'll be the one to backstab him, and take away the girl of his dreams."

Bella put her head on his shoulder again, and placed her hand over his heart. The soft thump of it under her hand comforted her, it was so different than what she was used to, she wondered how she could have dated a man with no heartbeat and never have been bothered by it. "I'm sorry Jared. On top of that you have to deal with what has happened to Kim."

He disengaged himself from her, and stood up. "I loved her very much. It wasn't passionate like with you, it was more placid but it still ran deep. It's still there, my love for her, but the imprint pulls me to you." He looked at her. "I have to go; I'll see you tomorrow at the bonfire."

Bella knew that Kim was a painful subject for Jared, and she regretted having brought it up. Eventually, they would have to talk about her, but obviously now was not the time. She nodded, she recalled that Jake had told her they were having a party to ease some of the tension, and she had agreed to go with him. "Ok, see you tomorrow then. I'll be there with Jake."

Jared looked at her intensely and seemed to hesitate for a moment, then swiftly he was at her side once again, he gave her a brief kiss on the lips and quickly left.

Bella was once again alone. She wondered if it was possible that her life just could become more complicated than it already was. She had broken up with Edward, the man she was ready to die for. In addition, she was half in love with Jake; and now that she wasn't engaged anymore many would assume it was because she wanted to be with him. On top of that she was developing profound and very confusing feelings for Jared.

She sighed, she didn't have the luxury of taking a night to ponder all the monumental changes occurring in her life. Now came the most difficult and painful part of this whole mess; she took the phone and dialed Jake's number. "Hello?" his gruff voice answered.

"Jake, hi. I just called because I needed to tell you something." she closed her eyes. "I ... broke up with Edward today."

The silence on the line was scary. "Jake?"

"Bella?" replied the surprised voice of Billy. "What happened? Jake ran out of the house at full speed!"

Bella bit her lip. Clearly, Jake was coming to her. "Err nothing Billy, he is just coming here. I have to go, bye." She ran up the stairs careful not to trip. She needed to change and remove Jared's scent from her body. She couldn't let Jake see the bite mark either. She changed and put on a hoodie; maybe more layers would ease the discomfort in her shoulder, the bite was a bit painful to the touch.

"Bella!" She heard Jakes' voice downstairs . She just had the time to look up, before she was enveloped in Jacob's arms.

"Hurg... can't breathe Jake." she managed to say, while her shoulder was painfully reminding her that she now belonged to someone else.

"Sorry Bells. I... is it true? Did you really...?" his hopeful warm eyes were hurting her heart so much. How can you give someone hope, and then crush him in the worst way later on? She needed to do her best to ensure that he would have as little hope for a future between them as possible. Hurting him further was just not an option. Knowing Jake's feelings though, was there really anything that could convince him to give her up?

She nodded. "This doesn't mean that I choose you Jake." she said seriously. "You know that I love you, but just a few days ago you told me that the most important thing for you was that I remained human. That I can promise you; but I can't offer anything more than my friendship."

His eyes shone with happiness. "For now it's enough. I mean, you need to recover. I'm here Bells. I'm not going anywhere. I can wait."

She took a step closer. "Jake, I'm not asking you to wait. I think that when I decided that I couldn't be with Edward, I made my mind up regarding you as well. I can't be yours. It doesn't feel right, when you imprint I know you'll understand..."

"Imprint? What do you know about it anyway?" he shook his head. "Besides, I won't imprint, and even if I do, I know that I'll be stronger than it. I want to be with you, and I'll prove it to you that we belong together."

Bella sighed, there was no way he would be convinced by what she was saying, and she couldn't share with him her firsthand information about imprinting. In a way her feelings for Jake were still there, her heartbeat always increased near him and she felt comfort when he was with her.

The imprint couldn't remove her feelings for either Edward or Jacob, however, the passion and desire that Jared stirred wasn't there with either of them. Though she had noticed that Jake still affected her more than Edward did, however that was probably because he was similar in body temperature and warmth to Jared. "Let's just take this a step at a time. We are friends, best friends, okay?"

Jake laughed joyously. "Sure, sure! Does that mean that you'll hang around more with the pack? Everyone loves you Bells, and I'm sure you can help Jared in his recovery."

Poor Jake, he didn't have any idea how true that statement was. "I'll see what I can do. But I'm still going to hang around with the Cullen's. They are my family too."

Jake smiled. "At the moment you could even make out with Quil, and I wouldn't mind."

"Ewww Quil? No way, if I had to choose a wolf, I would go for ... Embry." Every part of her had wanted to say another name, but she knew that it wasn't the time, eventually everyone would know.

"Embry? Nahhh Bells. He isn't your type at all. Actually, I could see you much better off with Jared." Jake said pensively. "He reminds me of you. If he didn't have his imprint bond with Kim, you two would have made an interesting couple. Ahhh... it's a shame that the only wolf you'll be allowed to kiss is me though." said Jake jokingly.

"Down wolf-boy. I just told you that we are friends. The no kissing policy stands." She added, still upset about how accurate Jake's musings had been about her and Jared.

"Darn, and here I thought I could sway you to my way of thinking." Jake growled playfully.

She laughed. "Nu-uh. Friends with NO benefits. I guess I can allow you a few hugs here and there, but no more!"

After a while, the conversation moved away from these potentially dangerous topics and they decided to spend the rest of the afternoon together watching TV, and when Charlie arrived home they all had dinner. If only everything could be this easy, Bella thought as she watched Jake and Charlie chatting over dinner.

When Jake left, Charlie's voice stopped her when she reached the first step. She sighed, hadn't she had enough confrontations for one day?

Charlie Swan watched his daughter carefully. "So Bells, you and Jake are back in track?"

She was speechless for a moment before asking, "What exactly do you mean?"

Her father shrugged his shoulders. "Well, before Edward came back I thought it was pretty obvious that you and Jake eventually would end up together. It was just a matter of time, I knew in the end you would stop being stubborn."

Bella opened her mouth and closed it, she felt like a fish out of water. "Charlie... Dad... Jake and I... we aren't... I mean... oh... I have feelings for ... Gah!" What exactly could she tell her father without giving away everything? "Dad, I love Jake like a brother, it's true that I broke off the engagement with Edward, but not because of Jake. I'll tell you when the right guy comes along, but I want to make clear to you now that it's not going to be Jake." She then turned and ran into her room.

Finally she was going to get some peace and quiet. Bella had survived her embarrassing conversation with her father, and she had managed to kick Jake out. He seemed to cling to her as though he thought that if he let go she would change her mind. She sighed, she didn't have that luxury anymore. She was Jared's, whether she wanted to be or not no longer mattered.

She turned on the light and was startled by the sight of Edward sitting in her rocking chair. "What are you doing here?" she asked impatiently.

He was watching her closely. "I had an interesting talk with Alice today; do you want to know about it, love?"

Bella grimaced. "I don't think you should call me love anymore. I meant every word I told you before, Edward." Looking into his desperately handsome face, a part of her wanted nothing more than to try and find comfort in his arms once again.

His eyes were fixed on hers. "I'm sure we can talk this through, Bella. I'm okay with postponing the wedding and your change for a while. We can go to college together and after that we'll see how you feel about the future."

She shook her head, college and Edward had been her two dreams for so long that she was struggling to let them go. "No, Edward. I told you that I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm sorry, you know that a part of my heart will always be yours, but ... I don't belong with you. I ... I'm not in love with you anymore."

Edward gasped. "I don't believe you. Only this afternoon you were trying to convince me to sleep with you."

Bella closed her eyes, was that just this afternoon? It seemed an eternity to her. Jared's dark eyes appeared in her mind, and she snapped her eyes open. "I think that I was just trying to convince myself that the feelings I had for you were still there, but I know now that I was wrong. I ... you have to let me go." Those feelings were still there, but now they were buried under the magic of the imprint.

He stood up and walked towards her. "Bella, you don't mean that. I know that my actions today upset you greatly, but please, give us another chance." and then he eyed her carefully. "Your heartbeat..."

She looked at him questioningly. He went on, "Usually when I walked towards you, your heart rate would increase, and it didn't just now."

Bella looked down; she was so tired of it all. "What can I say Edward? Alice saw me disappearing from her visions. We both know that means I clearly don't belong with you anymore."

His eyes narrowed. "So what, you've finally relented and picked Jacob?"

"No, Edward. Jake and I are just friends. I won't be jumping from one of you to the other. At the moment I'll just wait and see how things go. Honestly, right now finding love is the last of my problems." whispered Bella.

There was no use in adding anything else. She knew she couldn't discuss imprinting with him, and when he found out about her and Jared she knew he would question her sanity. "I love Jake; but I don't think it could be anything more than friendship between us."

Edward walked towards the window. "We are not over, Bella. I'll be back for you, always. I need you. I understand that you need some time and space, but know, love, that I won't give up on you." He left quickly without giving her the time to reply.

Bella sat down on the floor. The day had exhausted her beyond belief. Edward wasn't going to give up and neither was Jake. Honestly she had already known that, they both loved her too deeply to accept defeat so easily. She wanted to see Jared, and just have him hold her in his arms once more. Also, his snarky ways would distract her from the day's chaos, and his warmth would bring her the peace and strength she needed to go through with everything that would be thrown her way.

Well, she wasn't just going to sit here and do nothing about it, she really needed to see Jared, so that's what she was going to do. She slowly tiptoed downstairs and opened the kitchen door and softly whispered. "Is there a wolf out there? Could you please phase for a moment?"

After just a few seconds, Seth came out of the forest. "Hello Bella, what's up? I heard the news! I'm so happy that you got rid of him! Err I mean... You know, I always rooted for Jake."

"Thanks Seth, I was just wondering if everything was alright with you guys. How's Jared?" she asked timidly trying not to appear too eager.

"Oh, he'll be patrolling around here in an about a hour or so, he seems to be holding up, but with him you never know. Pretty complicated guy that one. Everything's pretty quiet tonight, Bella. Though it's probably better if you get inside now. I'll see you tomorrow at the bonfire." Seth gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and left for the forest again.

She turned back and went inside hoping that Jared would read Seth's mind. She really needed him to make an appearance in her room tonight.

At 12.30 she couldn't wait any longer, she opened her window and whispered into the night. "Jared, are you there?"

After a moment Jared came out of the woods. "What's up Isabella? You couldn't even wait until tomorrow to see me?

She put out her tongue.

Jared growled. "I wouldn't show that to me if you don't want me to put it to good use."

Bella blushed, and he chuckled. "What's up?"

"Edward came back again." she said.

His demeanour changed and he was immediately serious. "Move away from the window. I'm coming up."

She took a few steps back, and he jumped in. Bella ran straight into his arms, and took a deep breath. His scent centered her once again.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked gruffly.

She shook her head. "No, he was just trying to convince me to get back together with him." His hold on her tightened, but he said nothing. "I told him no; but he said that he won't give up on us. He thinks that he has to compete against Jake."

"You need to be careful Isabella. As I told you before, you are human and you can easily be hurt. We need to discuss with the leeches new rules regarding his contact with you, I won't have Cullen just barging in on you anytime he wishes." growled Jared.

Bella sighed. "And how are you going to do that without making people suspicious?"

Jared kissed her hair. "I have been thinking about it this afternoon. I'll talk to Jake and suggest that seeing as the leech isn't your boyfriend anymore he shouldn't be allowed in here anytime he wishes. I'm sure Jake will agree."

"I really hate that we have to lie to Jake. You should have seen him this afternoon. He was so happy. And my father is already jumping for joy at just the thought that I might have chosen Jake." she whispered brokenly.

"I saw in Jake's mind his happiness about your break-up. It shined so brightly." Sighed Jared. "I also saw that you tried to tell him to let go. How did your dad react to you telling him that a relationship with Jake just wasn't going to happen?"

Bella sighed. "Well, Jake didn't really believe me, no matter what I said; and Charlie told me how he had always known that I was going to eventually choose Jake."

Jared sighed. "I'm sure when he meets me, he'll pleased. I'm not a bad catch."

Bella smiled softly at his attempt to make the best of an awful situation. "I'm not so sure about that." She joked.

Jared took her chin with his hand, and when her eyes met his, he asked, "Care to explain why you would consider kissing Embry?"

She opened her mouth to answer; but he was quicker and they were kissing once again. Their tongues battling for power, finally she relented and let him dominate the kiss.

"See, I told you that tongue of yours could be put to better use." He chuckled. "No more talk about kissing anyone but me Isabella. Now sleep, I'll see you tomorrow... and I'll keep you safe." when he was on the windowsill he added, "At least from the others."

She shivered at his words. Her dangerous wolf was everything she never knew she wanted and more.

She blinked, and he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: thanks for the wonderful reviews and for reading my story; thanks to my beta and co-author for this chapter Georgia Dawgette, she really works as much and even more than I do to make this fiction beautiful (grazie amica di penna).

8.

Sleep eluded Bella that night, as she restlessly tossed and turned for hours. When the alarm clock finally went off, she took a deep breath and reluctantly got out of bed. Today was her last day of school, and then finally, next week she would graduate. Victoria was sure to attack after that, so she would hopefully only have about a week to keep whatever was going on between her and Jared a secret. They could definitely manage this charade for a week.

She went to her closet and put on the first thing she saw. Alice might have scolded her about a lack of fashion sense, but she didn't care. Actually not having to play Bella-Barbie anymore was one of the few good things about this mess.

Her truck rumbled down the familiar road to school, and the moment she found a space to park, Edward appeared at her door. "Hello Bella. How are you today?"

She blinked in surprise; she definitely didn't need this right now, and more than anything else wanted to put the truck in reverse and head right back home, or possibly to La Push where she couldn't be bothered by meddlesome vampires. Maybe she could still do that, seeing Jared or Jake would be better than having to face Edward and the Cullen's for the entire day.

Bella sighed, and forced herself to turn off the ignition and climb out of the truck. She squared her shoulders in an outward show of strength; she desperately needed to be strong and focus on making sure that Edward knew she meant everything she had said last night. A clean break was the only option; it would hurt both of them less in the long run. "I'm well thanks, but I haven't changed my mind, Edward. Also, I don't like that as usual you never take me seriously." She walked around him, and started towards the school.

With his vampire grace, Edward stayed right by her side, and she could tell he was trying to weaken her resolve unfairly when he focused on trying to dazzle her. Why hadn't she noticed before how manipulative he could be? Was a side-effect of the imprinting that she would notice as defects things that she previously thought were charming? His sweet melodic voice and intoxicating presence began to flow over her, threatening to cloud her judgement. "Now Bella, I know you might still be a bit angry about yesterday; but please love, don't make a hasty decision, we are meant to be together."

Bella turned towards him, her fury that he wasn't paying attention to anything she said dispelling any effect of his charm. "I told you not to call me love! You and I are over, what exactly don't you get about that?" she snarled.

Edward's hurt expression almost made her feel guilty; but then for the first time she felt that it wasn't right, she wasn't the only one that should feel guilty. Growing even angrier, she considered the mess her life had become in the past few days, and even though she knew it wasn't entirely true, the only thought her mind would process was that she wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for Edward Cullen. She wouldn't be forced to hurt those she loved. She wouldn't have had her choices taken away through imprinting. She wouldn't be forced to live everyday in a world that she clearly did not belong in, if it wasn't for the insanely perfect vampire standing in front of her.

She moved closer to him, forcing herself not to really think about what she was saying and began whispering so that only he could hear things, she knew that very soon she would regret ever saying. "You don't want me to make a hasty decision, Edward, how about some of your hasty decisions? Decisions that have ensured that nothing will ever be the same again. You probably shouldn't have intervened that day Tayler's van was supposed to hit me. Probably, it was my time. With that one decision, you altered the course of my life, you changed everything. And now I'm trapped in a mythical world with a deranged vampire out for vengeance on one side threatening my life, and your vampire royalty on the other possibly showing up any day to ensure that I've abandoned my soul for eternity. Pay attention because I'm only going to say this once, I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

Bella turned quickly and marched into the school, aware that many people had heard at least part of her very public breakup with Edward Cullen. Let him get the limelight for once, and not for being perfect this time. Deep in her heart she knew that the mess her life had become wasn't really his fault. However, on the other hand, if he hadn't come to Forks, the Quileute's wouldn't have phased, and Jared wouldn't have imprinted on her. Her life would have been so much easier then, and maybe she would have ended with Jacob after all.

As she tossed these ideas around in her head, Bella became even more furious with the Cullen's. For the first time she realized that maybe this whole mess wasn't her fault after all. She had been dragged into this mystical word. Maybe she had foolishly believed that love would be enough to see her through, but love hadn't been enough to keep her from being imprinted on, nor had it been enough to prevent her from succumbing to the pull towards Jared.

Now she was stuck between the men she loved and the one that called to her soul. The worst part was that she didn't know if she could get through this on her own, but it didn't look like she had any other option. It wouldn't be fair to put more pressure on Jake, and Alice, her best-friend, wasn't allowed to know so much of what was bothering her and, now that she thought about it, was partly to blame for this mess.

When Alice had come to see if she was alive after the cliff diving fiasco, she should have let her go onto Volterra without her. From that reckless action she had unleashed even greater problems, and now that she wouldn't become a vampire, she would eventually have to deal with the Volturi too. Her whole life was just a fucking mess! If only she had listened to Jake begging her to stay in Forks for him and Charlie! The realization that she was just as responsible as Edward and Alice made her feel sick.

Her mind wandered back to the two men that fate had decided she could no longer love. As she walked down the hallway, a sudden memory of Jake smiling down at her made her so upset that she retreated into the bathroom. She entered the last stall, and closed the door. Unbidden, tears flowed down her face; part of her was crying for herself; however, most of the despair she felt was over the pain she knew would be inflicted upon Jake.

She was going to hurt her sun once again, just as he was beginning to have hope that they could be together. And even though she had just been so cruel to him, her tears were also for Edward. Her moon. She had been so selfish, and now she was going to destroy two men who loved her deeply. With so many different feelings flooding through her heart, she felt like she was drifting dangerously close to insanity.

The imprinting had certainly erased the majority of her feelings for Edward and Jacob, but the small remnants were cutting at her heart. Definitely the guilt and the pain hadn't gone away. She closed her eyes; and she remembered her joy when Edward had kissed her for the first time, and she recalled how she felt the day he took her to their meadow. Then the memories of when Jake had hugged her for the first time after Edward left and helped to rebuild the bikes, fixing her too, poured through her mind. Both of them had, in different ways brought her so much happiness.

Days spent at the Cullen's playing games with Emmett and enjoying just hanging out with the family, nights snuggled up with Edward. Bonfires and parties at La Push with the pack. Her almost kiss with Jake after she had foolishly jumped off the cliff. She wished she had kissed him. Would that have made a difference? Would anything have altered the inevitability of Jared imprinting on her? Was he meant to hers since the beginning? Why had he imprinted on Kim first then?

It was the first time since she realized Jared had imprinted on her, that she was allowing her mind to attempt at grasping all of the changes that had rapidly occurred. In a way, her heart and mind were saying goodbye to all the familiarity of Edward and Jacob, to embrace the unknown and dangerous Jared. A knock at the door of the bathroom stall she had barricaded herself behind made her jump.

"Bella? Is everything ok?" asked Angela softly. "I didn't want to bother you; it's just that there is a Quileute guy in the parking lot that wants to see you. He is kind of having an argument with Edward."

Bella dried her tears, and opened the stall's door. She thanked Angela, and quickly made her way out of the building. She wondered if it was Jake or Jared. Though, her heart knew the answer even before she pushed through the doors and saw him.

Jared was standing tall and commanding. Raw power was exuding from him, and amidst the worries and the pain, Bella couldn't stop herself from desiring him. She was trying to gauge how he was feeling, but it was too early in their relationship to understand him.

When she made it to the parking lot, Jared and Edward were looking at each other menacingly, the desire to attack written plainly on their scowling faces. The crowd of students that had watched her breakup with Edward in fascination, were now clearly anticipating a fight between the two rivals.

She sighed, hating that her personal business was on display for all to see. Fear at their confrontation and happiness at seeing Jared were battling strongly in her mind.

"She broke it off with you, let her be." She heard Jared snarling.

Edward spat. "That's none of your business."

She pushed her way between the two, hoping that at least Edward's desire to protect her would make him back down. She looked at Edward and said, "Just get inside, leave him alone."

Edward bared his teeth. "You come in with me, and I'll leave, but I won't let you stay out here with him."

Bella almost growled. "What I do is now my business, and I'm staying here with Jared." She couldn't add that she didn't have a choice; her body and her soul were humming just being this close to her mate.

Jared took that moment to catch her wrist and pull her behind him. "You heard her Cullen; you have overstayed your welcome."

Edward was now inches from Jared. "You don't have any right to touch her. Let her go, filthy dog." He whispered the last part so that only Bella and Jared could hear.

Bella didn't like the way Edward was addressing Jared, on the other hand, Jared wasn't doing anything to placate the angry vampire. Why was he here? But most of all why was he challenging Edward when he knew that he already had her? Was he as jealous of her past as she was of his?

Jared smirked. "Seems your girl likes it well enough. Or should I say your ex " His voice was taunting and Edward's eyes were pitch-black in anger.

Before Edward could attack though, Emmet and Jasper materialized at his side and blocked him. "Let's get out of here, Edward. You are creating a scene." said Emmet and proceeded to drag Edward away towards their car.

Bella took a deep breath, grateful that the other Cullen's had diverted a situation that could have become dangerous, not only for Edward and Jared, but for the people standing there snooping on her private life.

Jared turned to look at her. "Isabella, give me the keys to your truck. I'll drive." She looked at his serious face and decided not to argue, her classmates had enough to talk about as it was.

Bella gave him the keys, and slowly followed him to her truck. She got in on the passenger's side, and closed the door. Jared entered from the driver's side; he turned on the truck, and drove out of the parking lot. "Why were you crying?" he asked abruptly.

She turned to look at him incredulously, he had almost had a fight with Edward, possibly could have phased in front of her classmates and exposed the Cullen's as vampires, and yet he was most concerned about why she had been crying."What were you doing at my school?" she replied with a question.

"Answer my question, and then I'll answer yours." Jared said.

"Am I ever going to win any argument with you?" smiled Bella.

He chuckled. "Probably not, but you can keep trying."

She laughed, letting some of the tension ease from her body, as she enjoyed a rare light moment between her and Jared. Then she sobered. "I was crying because I think the realization of what you imprinting on me really means, finally hit me. It just all caught up with me rather suddenly, and overwhelmed me." She didn't want to add that along with the turmoil over what she was feeling regarding Edward and Jacob, she was beginning to contemplate his relationship with Kim, and the jealousy she felt over not being his first choice both embarrassed and depressed her.

"I was there because I felt your distress. I couldn't not come." said Jared. "I'm not sure that we are going to be able to keep this a secret."

Bella eyed him with incredulity, and then she laughed. It felt like madness was starting to creep into her mind, all the pent up tension of the last few days exploded and she felt her last bit of sanity slip away, as she succumbed under the conviction of being entirely overwhelmed. A warm tug brought her back to reality.

She noticed immediately that Jared was now holding her hand and seemed worried. His usual unreadable face was showing signs of tension and nervousness. "Isabella snap out of it!" he hissed.

Bella blinked a few times, and then opened the truck's window to let the fresh air cool her down, but strangely it was the warm hand gently holding hers that brought more relief than anything else. It grounded and comforted her in a way nothing else could have. "I'm sorry; I think I almost lost it there for a minute."

"You scared me." Jared still looked worried. "You kind of blacked out on me."

She was just beginning to wonder where they were heading when Jared solved that mystery.

"We are going to Sam, it's time to tell him about the imprint and see how he suggests we proceed." Jared said quickly. "I didn't think that this pull between us would be so strong, or for that matter that it even could be this strong. It's at the point that I can barely go half a day without seeing you before I start to lose my mind. Nothing remotely like this ever happened with Kim."

That little piece of news made Bella feel slightly better, Kim might have been Jared's first choice, but she clearly didn't elicit in him the same kind of attachment that they had. She couldn't believe that she was even thinking these kinds of thoughts; this mess was just getting more and more out of hand. However, even convinced as she was of the ridiculousness of her feelings about Kim, she couldn't deny that is was how she truly felt and the longer she denied those feelings the stronger they were becoming.

For now though, she would just think of something else, and with that she sighed and after a moment she scooted closer to Jared and put her head on his shoulder. She felt Jared relax into the contentment brought on by their physical connection, and as he dropped her hand to cup her right thigh holding her tightly to him she relaxed as well. She smiled softly as they continued towards La Push.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and more than thanks to my beta Georgia Dawgette.

**9.**

Jared parked the truck in front of Sam and Emily's house. He went around to the passenger's side door, and helped Bella get down. She took his hand, and he led her inside.

Bella really didn't know how she felt about telling Sam, on one hand it would be a relief being able to share this big secret with someone else perhaps better equipped to help them. However, part of her was scared that by revealing it to Sam it would open them up to other more serious problems. She hoped that Jared made the right decision in telling Sam first.

Sam was reading on the sofa, and when he saw them enter and holding hands, he glanced from their clasped hands to their faces looking entirely puzzled.

Jared sighed, and then walked to one of the armchairs; he sat and then pulled Bella onto his lap. She settled with her right side leaning against his chest, and closed her eyes contently curling into him. His scent enveloped her once again, and for a moment all the worries and the pain left her mind. Then Jared spoke, and reality came crashing down on her again. "We have a problem Sam." Yeah, understatement of the year!

Sam seemed shocked; he was leaning forward on the sofa, mouth open. "It would seem so."

Jared passed a hand through his hair. "I've imprinted on Isabella."

Sam stood up. "What the hell? How is that even possible? Then without waiting for an answer, he started pacing the room mumbling to himself, and occasionally looking at the two of them shaking his head in disbelief. "What about Kim? Two imprints? I didn't even know that it was possible!"

"Sam, all I really know is that I've imprinted on her. I assume when Kim… when she died, it left me free to imprint on someone else. And that's what I did. Though, I find it hard to believe it myself, I don't remember ever hearing before of a wolf imprinting twice, do you?" asked Jared.

Sam let himself fall back onto the sofa. "No, though I'll ask Sue to search the legends. Still, I can't believe it."

Bella was surprised that there had never been a double imprint before; though it seemed her usual luck. If it was strange or unheard of it would happen to her. She wondered if Sam was going to be happy about them imprinting. Did she care if the wolves approved of her and Jared? Yeah, she actually did. But right now there were more important questions and answers; she would have to file this other concern for a later moment.

"Neither could we, but well, here we are." replied Jared.

"And what are you going to do?" Sam asked, looking at Jared and Bella for an answer.

"Well, I was hoping you could help us out. You are the Alpha." said Jared.

"Oh God! Jake is going to murder you. And the leeches? We are so fucked!" swore Sam.

Bella looked at Sam surprised; he had always been one of the most level-headed men she had ever met. Hearing that he didn't have any advice for them coupled with him swearing, brought back her fear that she was in deep trouble.

Apparently sensing her anxiety, Jared caressed her hair and she sighed, calm settled again into her stomach. Imprinting was like a drug, the more time went on, the worse it became. She mostly hated it, because she didn't know how much of it was the magic involved in imprinting and what part were her true feelings. However, the peace that only Jared's presence provided was welcome at times like this. Though she was curious how the imprint affected Jared. Did he feel the same way because of her?

"Jake and the leeches aren't the only problem." Jared said softly. "The pull of the imprint is becoming unbearable. It's driving Isabella, me and my wolf crazy. I mean just look at her, would you say that this is her normal behavior?"

Sam shook his head. "Are you saying that the tie between you is intensifying? Can you show me?"

Jared stood up holding Bella in his arms. He carefully put her back in the armchair, knelt in front of her, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered to her. "We will be back in a minute, Isabella. Okay?"

"Okay." she managed to whisper. Maybe a few minutes on her own would do her good. How did she manage to always find herself in these kind of situations? Was she really a danger magnet? She rolled her eyes as the last few days came back to her, she knew the answer to that one.

Sam and Jared left her alone, and some of her sense seemed to return with his departure. She felt her head clear, though the desire to be with him was just as strong... She straightened up, and took a deep breath; she could and would be able to manage a few minutes without him. What was happening with this imprint? Was it weird because she had a faulty mind? She put her head in her hands; and a few moments later she heard someone clearing her throat. "Bella? What a surprise, what are you doing here?" squealed Emily.

Bella looked up at her, and smiled weakly. "Sit down Emily, and I'll tell you."

A smiling Emily sat on the sofa. Bella bit her lip, and then said, "Jared imprinted on me, and the imprint is driving us crazy."

Emily's smile froze on her face. "Jared imprinted on you? How is it even possible? What about Kim?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I know even less than you do. After all I'm not Quileute."

"I'll admit that this is surprising, and you say that it's driving you crazy? How exactly?" asked Emily more serious now.

"I don't know how to describe it. I feel the pull to him so strongly. Every time he is around my first thought is to get to him. I want to smell, taste, and touch him. It's like my common sense switches off, and someone else comes to life inside me, someone that doesn't care about anything but being with Jared. It's a magnetic attraction." Bella said desperately; putting her head into her hands trying to cover the embarrassment she felt over admitting this to anyone. But there really wasn't any other woman she could talk to right now.

Emily smiled softly. "The desire to be with your imprint is pretty normal the first few weeks, however I don't recall feeling as out of control as you are describing. The imprinting links the souls of two people. In your case though, I think it might be stronger because both you and Jared were deeply in love with someone else. So the imprint magic is trying to reset your system, and tie the two of you. It also might be so strong because you both really belonged to other people. Once the relationship is solidified and ... consummated I think that the imprinting may loosen its grip on you."

Sam's voice made Bella jump. "I agree with Emily. You two need to come to some kind of agreement about your relationship, and the sooner you both accept it the sooner it'll get better."

Jared came back into the house then, and immediately moved to Bella's side.

"Isabella, Sam and I talked. We decided that we'll tell the pack tonight about the imprint. Obviously, we expect the worst reaction from Jake." he passed a hand through her hair tucking a rebellious curl behind her ear, Bella shuddered slightly enjoying the closeness of his presence. "I want you to stay in the house with Emily while we explain this to the guys. No matter what you see, you stay here. Are we clear?" His commanding voice was firm, and gave the impression that he didn't expect any argument from her on this subject, but he clearly underestimated her stubbornness. Bella didn't want to intentionally place herself in danger, but she didn't want her Jake to have to hear this news from anyone but her.

"But Jared," she put her hands on his chest and looked deeply into his eyes. "Jake will never hurt me. And maybe, I can prevent him from hurting you."

"Isabella." he growled. "I'm not going to say it again. You will do as I say." his voice held a note of steel and danger that made her shiver. Her silly mind couldn't distinguish whether she was scared of Jared or if his firmness towards her made her desire him more, she clearly was losing any grip of sanity she had left. He caught her attention again, and placed his hand under her chin to hold her gaze. "Are we clear?"

She bit her lip, and looked into his dark eyes. She was lost. "Yes."

His gaze hardened. "Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll stay inside no matter what." she sighed. She knew when she had to bend to Jared's will or at least to make him believe that she did.

Jared smiled then. "Good, now you should rest. I don't like those dark circles under your eyes." and softly touched her face. He stood up and smiled at Emily. "Emily do you mind if she rests in your guestroom?"

As she pulled her gaze away from Jared she noticed that Emily seemed tense. "Of course not. Come on Bella."

Bella stood up, and put her head on Jared's chest and inhaled. "I'll see you later, right?"

Jared kissed her hair. "Yes, now go and rest Isabella. I'll be back for lunch."

Bella followed Emily, and she entered in a nice clean room with a double-bed. The walls were white as were the bed linens. It gave the room a sense of peace and quiet. Emily smiled. "With all the phasing and such, we always keep a room for the wolves to crash in when they need it." Ah, yes this was exactly the right place for a nervous werewolf to rest.

Bella smiled and then sat on the bed. "Why are looking at me like that Emily? Is something wrong?" noticing the intense look in her friend's eyes.

"I was just wondering how can you handle it." Emily said fearfully.

"How can I handle what?" Bella was confused.

Emily looked at her with an incredulous expression. "The way Jared was talking to you just now. He was so scary. I mean I've never seen him like that. With ... Kim he was all sweetness and smiles. He has an intensity with you that it's almost too intense to watch, I can see that you two are really drawn to each other, but it doesn't give him the right to impose his will on you..."

"Ah... that's his wolf. Apparently Kim was docile enough that she never stirred Jared's wolf. It seems that with my luck, the wolf enjoys my stubbornness and at the same time brings out its desire to have the upper hand." she shrugged her shoulders and winced as the action irritated the bandaged wound on her shoulder. The bite was still hurting a bit, and she blushed when she remembered what happened between her and Jared.

"Are you hurt?" Emily asked walking closer and looking at her intently.

Bella stood up, and moved away from Emily. "No, I'm fine. Really it's nothing to worry about."

"Bella, show me your shoulder." said Emily firmly.

Bella was watching her carefully, of course Emily would know about bites and wolves better than anyone. She must have guessed that something happened with Jared, and after seeing their interaction Emily seemed even more intent on taking care of her.

"Emily, I'm sorry; but this is none of your business." she answered strongly. Emily and the others could help her and Jared to diffuse the situation, but what went on between her and him was solely their business. Too many times in the past she had let others influence her relationships, and rarely did any good come from it.

"He bit you, didn't he?" whispered Emily. She was eyeing her like she came from another planet, why was Emily so worried about the bite?

"Emily, even if he did, it isn't really anything that you need to be concerned about. What Jared and I do in our moments together it's just ours." Bella looked directly into Emily's eyes as she said this, fully believing every word.

The door opened and Sam entered; it was obvious from his next words that he heard every bit of their conversation . His eyes were hard and focused. "Show Emily your shoulder Bella."

Bella crossed her arms. "It's none of your business either Sam." She said this kindly, because of how much she truly respected Sam, but it didn't change the fact that this was between her and Jared.

"Actually Bella it is my business, I won't have one of my wolves disrespect his imprint or mark her without consent." said Sam.

Bella sighed. "Jared and I are fine. Listen Sam, I'm very touched by your concern, but this really is between me and Jared. I know you're both used to see me with Jake and Edward, they are both... sweet and caring. Jared isn't like that. And just because I found myself in love with two gentle men, it doesn't mean that I needed that. Probably my indecision and insecurity came from the subconscious knowledge that neither of them were really ever right for me. Jared is hard, dangerous and sometimes scary but he cares, in his own way. He always keeps me on my toes and I like that. We will be okay, really."

Sam took a deep breath. "I'll trust your judgment for the moment. But I warn you Bella, I'll keep an eye on both of you. Come on Emily, let her rest." He put his arm around his imprint and they left slowly.

She was surprised that Sam had let the subject drop so easily, he could have make her show them her shoulder. But he hadn't insisted because he probably saw that she meant every word. She might not yet know all the dynamics in her relationship with Jared, but she felt that she had done the right thing in defending him. She was his imprint and he was her problem now, no one else.

Bella sat on the bed and bit her lip. It was all so complicated. But strangely what she had told Emily and Sam was true. She enjoyed Jared roughness, and his wolf's side was dangerous but sexy. All her life her men like Charlie, Jake and Edward had been considerate and gentle with her. She had discovered recently that while they were all wonderful men, it wasn't what was right for her. With her uncanny ability to find herself in danger, maybe there were times when she needed to be firmly told what she could or could not do_,_ and Jared was clearly the man for the job. Though she knew he could be sweet as well, perhaps she just needed both sides instead of just one. He already understood her so well, like right now, he knew she needed rest. She was exhausted. She closed her eyes, laid down, and sleep claimed her immediately.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: thanks for the reviews and thanks to my beta/co-author Georgia Dawgette.

10.

A searing heat warming her entire body drew Bella slowly to consciousness. She opened her eyes to find Jared's intense gaze focused on blushed, noticing that he was covering her body with his. The heat was everywhere and she wasn't just burning from his temperature. Their closeness was causing her body to react and desire for him was burning inside her. The crush of his weight over her body was driving her nearly crazy with desire. "Good afternoon sleeping beauty." Whispered Jared.

She shivered at his deep voice, and blinked trying to push away the desire for him. "Hi." She was so overcome by his presence that word was all she could muster. 'Very smooth, Bella' she chided herself mentally.

His eyes darkened, clearly sensing how much she desired him, and he claimed her mouth in a searing kiss. Almost involuntarily, Bella's arms snaked up his perfect chest to clasps around his neck, and pull him closer. At her touch he intensified the kiss, and let his weight settle on her fully. She gasped into his mouth when she felt him completely molded to her. Wefit together perfectly, her mind whispered. She didn't know how long they kissed, she lost all bearings of time and place, what mattered was her and the man that was consuming her senses.

Jared eventually broke the kiss, and his mouth nibbled down her chin and neck until he reached the mark on her shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss on the clothing and bandaged covered mark. "Sam was very pissed with me." he said suddenly. "Apparently he thinks I'm manhandling you." He was looking at her intently waiting for a reaction.

They were still pressed into each other, and Bella's mind was trying very hard to focus on what he was saying, but heat and desire were clouding her mind. "I told him it's none of his business," she managed finally looking into his heated eyes.

Jared pressed another kiss to her shoulder and then reluctantly moved off of her to stand up. He held out his hand, and helped her stand as well. "It seems I scared Emily." he chuckled. "She scolded me too; she accused me of hurting you, and that because of the imprinting you can't protect yourself against me."

Bella walked into his arms, and placed a kiss on his naked chest, tasting the saltiness of his body. Maybe their relationship was not conventional, but she really didn't care what other people thought. "I told them I don't mind, either you or the wolf. It's our business what we do alone with each other."

"Isabella, you really don't have any sense of self-preservation. I did bite you." He said gruffly, tightening his arms around her. His eyes were dark and intense, but for once there was some questioning softness in them. Was it possible that he too was unsure about their relationship? She hadn't thought until now that he might be just as uncertain about all of this as she was.

"And then you tended to the bite. I suppose that sometimes it can happen, you are a werewolf, super-strength and all. " Bella said, wanting to comfort him and also assuming that as there were dangers in her relationship with Edward, the same would be true in her relationship with yet another supernatural creature. "The wolf side is wild and untamed; I'm sure that it's normal that you have a few problems with it. I honestly don't mind as long as I know that it's foreplay, and that you aren't trying to hurt me." she said, blushing deeply. The word foreplay just slipped out, and she desperately hoped it might go unnoticed. Wishful thinking.

"Foreplay?" he chocked as his eyes darkened further. "You are full of surprises my innocent little Isabella. I think that I'm going to enjoy you so very much. However, let me assure you that I never would no, that I never could hurt you. If I hurt you it would hurt me far worse. Unfortunately something could happen accidentally, but I promise you I'll do everything in my power to keep from ever causing you pain. " He once again tightened his hold on her burying his face in her neck. She kept silent, stroking his back. She knew that he was thinking about Emily's scars.

Bella knew that Sam's accident was still troubling not just him, but the whole pack as well. She recalled that Jake once told her they had seen part of the accident through Sam's mind over and over again. She knew though, that what happened to Emily might prevent other accidents because at Sam's insistence the wolves were even more careful with their imprints.

She and Jared were basking in each other's presence, when a knock at the door alerted them of the passing time. They booth looked towards the door when Sam appeared, he was serious and tense. "The pack minus Colin, Brady and Seth is here. I think it's time Jared."

Jared captured Bella's mouth in another kiss, and then said, "Stay inside." She nodded, and then slowly she followed him into the living room. Already missing the comfort of his arms.

Bella knew that up to a point she would follow Jared's order, but if she thought for a moment that the situation would be better with her presence then she would be out the door in a second.

The wolf might try to control her, but she wasn't a weak woman. Not after everything she went through, she would just have to deal with the aftermath later. She didn't want Jake hurting Jared, and while she knew Jared wouldn't hurt Jacob physically,she also was aware that no matter what her best friend would be hurt by this, and she wanted to do everything in her power to ease Jake's pain.

Bella was probably most worried that the imprint would drive a wedge between her and Jake that couldn't be repaired. She knew of his love for her, and she knew he hoped that one day she would choose him. What would happen to their relationship? She feared that they couldn't hang around each other anymore, Jake was important to her and she couldn't fathom a life without him. Though she knew that if he gave her up she wouldn't go after him, he deserved to move on and find a woman that could love him the way he deserved.

Emily gestured for her to come closer. Bella walked to Emily, and she put an arm around her as they watched a tense Sam and Jared leave the house.

Both girls moved closer to the window to watch the scene outside unfold. Without super hearing they couldn't really understand the words being said.

When Bella saw Jake's horrified expression as he glanced in her direction before his gaze was fixed dangerously back on Jared, she understood that their secret was out and was very nervous as she waited for his reaction.

Jake's shaking became visible moments later and he violently exploded into his wolf form, and seconds later Jared did as well. Bella's chest constricted in panic as the two wolves attacked each other ferociously. No, actually Jake attacked and Jared just defended himself from Jake's blows. Jared wasn't fighting back. In that moment, almost involuntarily, a little more of Bella's heart became Jared's alone. However, while she knew his concern for Jake was the reason he wasn't fighting back, his lack of actions nearly made her blind with panic as she realized that he could be seriously injured.

He needed to fight back! Did he have a death wish? She didn't think that she could handle watching much more of this.

The other wolves were looking on at the confrontation with grim faces, everyone understanding thatthe two wolf-brothers had to sort this out between themselves.

The fight went on for just a little longer, but to Bella it seemed like an eternity. Every blow that Jake landed against Jared tore violently at Bella's heart, and she didn't even notice that she had begun to cry softly.

Emily's comforting arm around her had tightened to the point where it felt restraining, Jake was so fast and strong, but fortunately Jared was more refined in his movements, and was managing to avoid the worst of Jake's attacks.

It was obvious that Jared was more experienced, after all he had been a wolf far longer, but what Jake didn't have in experience he made up for in energy. Bella had been told that eventually Jake would be Alpha of the pack, and it was clear by his strength and his instincts that he was a born looked magnificent to her eyes, though Jared's leaner and fast wolf form fascinated her even more.

With tears streaming down her face, Bella was sure that she couldn't stand to watch one more moment of their fight when Jake attacked once again and this time Jared wasn't quick enough. Jake managed to get a hold of Jared's neck, and bit hard. Jared immediately fell down and lay motionless on the ground. Jake stopped, and took a few steps back, but he was still snarling at Jared's inert form.

Jared phased back into a man, and lay on the grass deathly still. She could see a deep gash on his neck that was starting to bleed. Bella's heart exploded with fear; she pulled free of Emily's hold and without thought ran outside, not seeing anyone, but her Jared. "Jared? Can you hear me? Are you hurt?"

Thankfully because of his werewolf genes the wound on his neck was already beginning to heal, though the blood made Bella's heart constricted with worry. One thing she didn't realize was, that for the first time, the smell and sight of blood didn't bother her, Jared's welfare was her only concern.

Jared slowly opened his eyes as the wound on his neck continued to heal, and locked them with hers. "Isabella, go back inside. I'm fine." He moved his hand to her waist gently pushing her away from him and back towards the house.

She ignored his urging and continued kneeling at his side. Slowly she leaned down and curled into his side, tears of relief streaming down her cheeks and onto his heated chest. "I'm not going anywhere. You can punish me later for not staying in the house like you said. " As she spoke these words Jared stopped pushing her away, the hand on her waist pulled her towards him and began rubbing comforting circles on her back. She was amazed that in this moment of discomfort and pain, his first thought was to reassure her.

He grunted. "You are really the most stubborn woman I know."

She laughed, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "And you are a controlling freak, but you don't see me complaining."

He looked at her and smiled, "I'm really fine, it was just a scratch. Now, could you go back inside and grab me some clothes?"

"Clothes?" she finally remembered he was naked, and she also saw the irony of the situation. So, it appears he didn't want to be naked in front of her, but was more than happy to make her uncomfortable about modesty. "Yes, right. Well, I'm not sure I should do that."

He growled and she smiled. "Payback is a bitch, now we are even." Though she hadn't yet been able to glance down below his waist, she could talk a tough game, but acting on that talk was an entirely different matter.

The blush she had been trying to keep under control finally appeared, and she winked at him."Next time I ask you to get out of my room when I change, you should just do it." She stood up and went back inside where Emily gave her a worn pair of cut-off jeans.

Bella walked back smiling, and gave them to him still only focusing on his face. Her face was bright red, but she didn't want him to think that he could have the upper hand about anything. "Here they are."

He didn't take his eyes away from her while he put on the jeans. The moment he was decent, he opened his arms and she went willingly into them, first dropping a kiss on his chest and then cuddling into his warmth

Until then, Bella had been so worried about Jared's safety she had almost forgotten what else was going on, however, now she knew it was time for her talk to Jake. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Jared's chest for a moment more.

Then the silence around her finally made Bella look around, and saw an array of expressions on the pack's faces. Quil and Embry seemed surprised and upset; obviously, they were Jake's best friends and would be worried for the pain this clearly caused him. Paul was smirking, and when their eyes met he winked at her, the nerve of that wolf! When she met Leah's eyes, she saw disbelief and pain. Was she sorry for her, Jared or Jake? Finally, she caught Jake's eyes; he was still in wolf form.

"Jake, I..." she tried to disentangle from Jared to move towards Jake, but he was having none of that. She struggled against him for just a few moments, but stopped when she drew the conclusion that further struggle was useless and remained in his arms. There was no use upsetting Jared more by trying to get closer to Jake. "Can you phase back? We need to talk." 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: thanks for the reviews and thanks to my beta/co-author Georgia Dawgette.

* * *

11.

Jake gave her a nod, and turned to go into the forest to phase back. Embry took him the pair of jeans that Emily had brought out.

When Jake came back there was still an eerie silence surrounding the group. He marched towards them with an angry scowl on his face. "You don't have any right to treat her so badly, Jared!" shouted Jake looking ready to continue his fight with Jared right where they left off.

Bella looked at Jacob puzzled. "What are you talking about Jake?" Of all the things she thought he would say this was the least likely.

Jake's troubled eyes locked with her. "He orders you around like you're his... his slave. I finally saw his thoughts, and how he acts towards you. It's deplorable! Show me your shoulder Bella." he commanded.

Bella felt her anger surge; he didn't have any right to embarrass her and Jared this way in front of the whole pack... "I am not going to show you anything, and don't you dare order me around." she spat, and she heard a few surprised gasps, however she wasn't done yet. "What we do together is our business."

Jake was clearly surprised by her outburst. "Bella, this is not you. The imprinting must have clouded your mind; but I can help you though. You can fight it, we can still be together."

Jared growled, and Bella turned to look at him. Jacob was ignoring the glares Jared had been sending his way. "Jared let go of me, please? I need to talk to Jake."

Jared shook his head. "No Isabella. I won't have you near him until I'm sure that he won't harm you. And Jake, try to be more respectful of the bond she and I share."

She sighed, understanding that Jared did have a point and turned back to Jacob. "I've told you that I love you, Jake. I always will. But the imprint is strong. It's not just a mental link, it's physical too. My feelings for you aren't gone; you'll always have a piece of my heart. However, whatever we might have been is gone, I love you as a friend, a very good friend... my best friend, but that is all it could ever be. This bond isn't something I would have ever chosen, and you have to understand that neither Jared nor I wanted this. However, even if Jared never imprinted on me, I still think I would have stayed with Edward, and become a vampire." Jared's hold tightened a fraction, and wanting to comfort him, she absently began to run a hand along his back as she continued. "If this had to happen, it would have just made sense if it was with you; that would have been so much easier. But, it didn't happen. I do need you in my life, though, but all I can offer is my friendship and the kind of love we've always had, family-love."

Bella knew that she needed to make him understand. "Jake, I care about you, and you have done so much to put me back to my former self. But the truth is that I couldn't live without Edward, if it weren't for the imprinting my feelings would have always led me back to him. I can't tell you that he was right for me, but he was my choice, a choice that I didn't make lightly. You deserve a woman that can love you the way you deserve; I could never have been able to give you all of my heart. You are not second best, you are a wonderful man and I'm sure you'll find someone to love."

Jake shook his head but didn't reply. She knew that right now it was still impossible for him to imagine caring for someone that wasn't her, but eventually the reality and seriousness of their situation would sink in.

He took a step towards her. "Would you have accepted the bond like you have with Jared, if I had been the one to imprint on you?"

Bella smiled sadly, her heart breaking a little bit more at his question. She loved Jake, but after the imprint she knew that without some magic between them, her love for him would have never been enough. "Honestly? I wish imprinting didn't exist, I believe that you all should be able to chose your own partner, and if you made a mistake that should be your responsibility. Maybe in the past something went really wrong and the imprinting was created, but I don't like it one bit. To answer your question though ... You can bet on it. I would have accepted it fully, like I'm trying to do with Jared... But Jake, you have to let me go..."

At her words, Jacob fell to his knees, his head bowed towards the ground, and started to cry. "I have never loved anyone like I love you, Bella. Never wanted anyone else. Why can't I have the only woman I ever wanted?"

Jared let his hands fall from around her, and she looked up at him and he nodded. She took the steps that separated her from Jake, and knelt in front of him. He enveloped her in his arms."Bells." he whispered.

"I'm here. I'll always be your Bells." she cried. "Please Jake; you know that imprinting is ruthless. I tried to fight it, as did Jared. But it can't be broken. The only thing I can tell you is that our bond is so strong, because we both had intense feelings for other people. My love for you is one of the things that binds Jared and I closer together, we needed a strong magical push to even acknowledge our need for each other."

Jake looked at her. "So you love me very much." He tried to smile, but it was obvious that his heart was broken. Who would be there to fix him? She knew she couldn't be the one to do it, and a small flick of jealousy pricked her heart. However, she pushed that feeling away, hopefully he would find someone to love him the way he needed very soon.

"More than much." she replied and smiled back. If only she could tell him how much she had loved him! She had been blinded by Edward, and discovered too late that Jake was the natural choice she should have made.

Jake looked up at Jared, and asked, "Can I...?"

Bella didn't know what he was talking about, and looked at Jared too. He had a pained expression, she saw him fist his hands, nod, and then turn his back. "Make it quick." he grumbled.

She was distracted when she felt Jake taking her chin, and turn it towards him. He then crushed his lips on hers. At first, Bella had been too shocked to respond, but then she smelled him. It was her Jake, her sun. The man who had fixed her when nothing worked, the only person who had been able to guide her out of the darkness. This was her only chance to really show him how much he meant to her, it was a bittersweet goodbye. So she closed her eyes, and although her heart was screaming in pain, she ignored the overwhelming urge to pull away and kissed him back. After a moment the pain was too intense and she fainted.

... -

When she opened her eyes, she was back in Emily's guest-room. How long had she been out? All she could remember was a few seconds of Jacob's kiss, and the pain, she recalled the pain, but why had that caused her to black out? Could the imprint have been responsible for that? Did it prevent cheating with physical pain? This was seriously weird, though Bella was certain that she would never ever think about kissing anyone but Jared from now on. She never wanted to feel like that ever again.

It surprised her that the magic would go to that length to prevent damage to the couple. She sighed, definitely kissing Jake hadn't been a good idea but it wasn't like she had any choice, he had taken her by surprise. Though she now knew that she and Jake were never meant to be, it was awful and sad, but at least now she knew to whom she really belonged.

Looking up she saw that Jared, Sam and Jacob were watching her, with worried expressions on their faces. Jared spoke first, "How do you feel?"

Bella took a stock of her body. Nothing seemed injured. Why was she on the bed? "I feel okay. What happened back there?"

Jake seemed sheepish, Jared pained and Sam looked furious. "The imprinting happened! You can't go around kissing other people Bella! You could have hurt yourself and Jared!" said Sam.

So she had been right, but she didn't like Sam's condescending tone, after all this wasn't her fault. "I wasn't the one that initiated the kiss!" she spat back, and when she saw Jacob's wince she added softly, "The pain was worth it though." His eyes shined down at her with unspoken love, and she tried to communicate with her eyes that she knew and she felt the same. "Not that I wish to repeat that."

Jake's smiled ruefully. "Well, now I can say that my kisses are almost deadly!"

Bella laughed. "And that they are so good that make a girl faint!" she held a hand out to him, and Jake walked over to take it. "Jake I'm so sorry..."

A growl from Jared made her let go of Jacob's hand. She blushed, maybe it was better not to touch another man with her mate in the room. Beside she couldn't imagine what Jared was going to do after seeing her kissing someone else. It was one thing for it to happen before he told her about the imprinting, but now… she wasn't sure what to expect and she couldn't imagine how the wolf might react…

Jake's expression sobered. "I'm sorry too, but I'll try my best to get used to this. At the very least I'm glad you aren't with Edward."

Her heart gave a painful throb at just the mention of the other man who held a piece of her heart, the one who didn't have any explanation for why things so drastically changed between them. He had been left in the dust and treated like a piece of scum. She sighed. "Yeah, and I can't even tell him why we can no longer be together."

"He must have been devastated," said Jake. And for the first time, she saw Jake sympathizing with his enemy.

"He almost attacked me today," said Jared, coming over to sit on the bed and taking Bella's hand. "I went to her school, and we had a very public fight. I think he may have caught glimpses of us in bed together. It pissed him off."

Bella felt something relax in her heart when Jared had touched her, but then remembering what happened earlier she glared at him. "And it was totally out of your control that he saw those glimpses." She replied sarcastically.

He smirked. "Of course, I couldn't keep them hidden."

Bella felt something tickle in her mind. "You are an awful liar."

Jared laughed, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "We can't lie to our imprint."

After a moment of silence, Jared glanced up at Jacob looking very serious. "I want to make clear that what happened outside was a one time deal. Jake, bro, you know I respect you, but touch my mate again and I won't just defend myself in the next fight."

He turned his dark eyes on Bella then. "And you, Isabella, don't misunderstand what happened today, I won't tolerate you even looking at another man much less touching him. I can provide everything you need and more."

Bella nodded, maybe she was out off the hook. But then holding Jared's intense gaze she realized that he would wait until they were alone to finish their conversation, she shivered partly in anticipation and partly in worry.

Sam cleared his throat, and her attention turned to him. "Bella, Leah would like to talk to you. Would that be okay?"

Bella nodded, and she signaled them to leave. Jared stayed a bit longer and eyed her carefully from the door. "Are you really okay?"

She smiled softly, he definitely would scold her later for the kiss but right now his first concern was for her wellbeing. "Yes, don't worry. And Jared… I'm sorry… I can't imagine what you are feeling but I want you to know that…"

Jared shook his head. "Not now Isabella. I don't want anyone hearing our conversation. We'll talk later." He turned away and left.

Bella sighed, she just had the time to take a deep breath before she saw Leah entering.

The female werewolf's expression was very serious. "How... how are you?" she asked softly.

Bella was taken aback. Usually Leah was really rough and bitchy. "I'm okay."

Leah walked closer. "Did it really hurt so very much?" she asked gently.

Ahhh, now Bella understood. "Yeah, I thought I was going to die. My heart recognized that I loved Jake, but if felt totally wrong. No, it was more than just wrong, it was like my heart was screaming for Jared. It's not something that can be fought."

"Really?" Leah asked quietly, and Bella felt the need to answer all of her unspoken questions.

Bella nodded. "Leah, Sam couldn't have done anything about the imprint, he had to be with Emily. There was no way he could have done anything but break-up with you."

Leah sighed, and lowered her body to the floor. "Thank you. I am sorry for what happened to you, but seeing what would have happened if... well at least now I can put this mess behind me. I've always thought that if you really love someone enough... you do love Jake, don't you?"

"I love Jake and I was in love with Edward. I had two different men who held my heart, and still I could do nothing." whispered Bella.

"Does he mistreat you?" Leah blurted out surprising Bella.

"Hmmm no, he doesn't treat me badly. I just think that Jared is trying to adjust to the whole situation too. Imagine him; imprinted for a long time with sweet Kim, sure that they were always going to be together. And then bam! Surprise! You get Bella Swan. I guess it made him a bit wild." said Bella. "His wolf side is a bit scary but it... ah... excites me too. So I think we will be fine... more than fine." she added blushing. She forced her mind not to dwell on the feeling of his body on hers. Desire started to burn through her again in both her mind and body, and she fought very hard to keep her concentration on Leah.

Leah smiled. "You tell me if I need to kick his ass though."

Bella laughed. "Sign up, you are behind Jake, Sam and Emily, but I think you'd be the one I'd come to. The guys say that you're scary when you're pissed."

Leah laughed. "I guess I am. Bella ... thanks again."

Bella smiled, she knew she had made a new friend. "You're welcome."

Leah shook her head. "You are really something else Bella. Please don't say anything, but I actually think that you are more suited to Jared than Kim. I think our wolves need a strong willed partner, a fighter. Emily seems sweet, but when she gets angry she is worse than me. Kim was very docile; I wondered why Jared imprinted on her. Though I guess it was what they both needed at that time." Leah paused for a moment before getting up off the floor. "I better go, later there's going to be the bonfire. I'll see you then."

Bella closed her eyes when Leah opened the door. After she hear the door close, a new voice startled her. "Can I please see the bite Bella? I want to check that it's healing properly," said Emily.

Bella nodded and took off her t-shirt; as long as there would be no lecture involved she would let Emily look after it. Emily disinfected it, but before she put another bandage Bella asked, "Emily do you mind if I take a look at it?" Emily nodded and Bella went to stand in front of the mirror, she saw a dark area between her neck and the shoulder. Bella took a closer look, and she saw that there were four little scars already forming from Jared's canines.

She shivered, thinking that now she really had a permanent reminder of her bond with Jared. Then she heard a soft, "Thank you Bella."

When she turned to look at Emily, she saw that her friend was crying quietly. Bella felt confused by this suddenly emotional Emily and asked, "For what?"

Emily dried her eyes. "For finally giving peace to Leah. When you fainted and Jared almost did too, I think she finally understood the bond between imprints. She will be able to move on now."

Bella knew that Emily's heart was heavy because of the pain that Sam's imprinting continued to cause Leah. Rationally, everyone knew that Emily and Sam could not fight the imprint, but until today, before Bella and Jake's kiss, nobody had really understood completely how deep the tie between imprints went. "Emily, it wasn't your fault. Imprinting just happens, and Sam loves you deeply."

Emily reached the door. "I know he does, but I can't stop thinking that maybe if it didn't hurt so damn much he may have stayed with Leah." she opened the door and closed it behind her.

Bella felt guilty for not saying anything to comfort Emily, but she realized in that moment that she really didn't understand very much about imprinting. Jake had answered some of her questions months ago when she had been curious about the strong connection between Emily and Sam, though all he had really told her was that imprinting identifies your soul mate and then something truly strange about reproducing. She wasn't sure how much of that she really believed. Not long ago she would have said with certainty that Edward was her soul mate. But now that she saw the flaws in their relationship more clearly, she really couldn't be sure. Being in love with Jacob didn't seem right either, but that didn't mean that Jared was the answer. Right now she knew that she wanted to be with him, but as for soul mates and that nonsense, time would be the only way to answer those questions.

Bella closed her eyes still needing some rest, but the sound of her phone had her opening them yet again. "Hello?"

"Bella! What happened today at school? Edward is out of his mind! He says that you are ... involved intimately with one of the wolves... but it's not Jacob, is this true?" shouted Alice.

"Err... Alice... it's complicated." Bella said. "Ah... well... His name is Jared." she finally said.

"So it's true? You have been cheating on my brother... and what about poor Jacob?" said Alice.

"Now he is poor Jacob... but when I was with your brother he was the dog? And just to be clear, I had already broken up with Edward when Jared and I became involved!" spat angrily Bella. Well, they were broken up for most of what went on between her and Jared... details, details.

"So in less than two days you break off your engagement, forget Jacob and jump into bed with one of his friend?" spat Alice.

Bella gasped. "Alice! I... it's not really like that," she took a deep breath; she couldn't speak about the imprinting, but she needed to find someway of explaining this mess that didn't make her sound like a total slut. "Actually, I already knew Jared, and I was always fascinated by him." she grimaced, this was clearly not going to help. "In the last two days we got closer, and I realized that he was the best choice. I really like him."

Alice gasped. "How can you like him so soon? And what about Jared? Wasn't he with someone as well? Has he already forgotten his girlfriend?"

Now it was starting to get tricky. She was focused so intently on trying to find a way to explain that her connection to Jared wasn't trivial, and didn't realize that he had entered into the room until he took the phone from her hand. "Listen to me carefully leech, because I'm going to say this just once. Isabella and I are together now; I don't give a damn about you, your brother or your leech of a family. My life and hers are our own. My feelings for my ex aren't your business. Now, I suggest that you either show the love you say you have for her, or stay the fuck out of her life."

Bella heard some murmur on the other side of the line, and Jared seemed even angrier. "Edward Cullen is out of the picture! She belongs with me, she's MINE. So you had better warn your family. I won't tolerate anyone trying to get between us."

Other animated murmurs from Alice through the phone followed Jared's declaration.

Bella's heart had missed a beat when he claimed her as his, how was it possible that when Jared was around all she could think about was him? She took a deep breath, and decided that she would have the same reaction if the roles were reversed. Jared was hers now, and she wouldn't give him up for anything.

Jared went on shouting into the phone."Let's just be honest here, it was your family that put Isabella in this situation and now, it's just as much your responsibility to get her out of it. Victoria is your fault as much as Kim's death. I don't give a damn if you like me or not. You will work with us to kill that leech and the newborn army; and then I hope you will get the fuck out of here," snarled Jared, and then shut the phone.

"Feisty, that damn pixie," said Jared nonchalantly, as he tossed the cell phone on the bed.

"Jared! Alice is my best friend and you just insulted her! How could you do that!" she shouted angrily.

His eyes darkened. "She had no right to speak to you that way or question how you feel about me, and she shouldn't care about my business either."

Bella was furious. "Did you really have to be so rude? She was upset! I just broke her brother's heart!"

Jared took her by the wrist, and pulled her off the bed towards him until their bodies were just barely touching. "Isabella, don't make me angry. You really don't want to see what will happen."

Bella bit her lip, and warmth started to spread through her body, causing her anger to melt as she started to forget what they were arguing about. "Hmmm..." she replied.

Jared noticed the change in her, and his hold immediately softened. With his thumb he started to massage her wrist, and Bella moaned. "You know that our previous discussion is not over..." He started to kiss her neck and she began walking backwards toward the bed taking him with her. He growled and she sighed softly.

They jumped when they heard a shout. "Hey! We have super-hearing here! Can you tone down whatever it is you are doing?"

Bella blushed, and put her head on Jared's chest while he wrapped his arms around her. He chuckled. "We really shouldn't be alone in a bedroom together... you drive my wolf crazy."

"Just your wolf?" she whispered, wondering where her boldness with him was coming from.

"No, not just him," said Jared softly, nuzzling her hair and placing a kiss on her forehead. Then he took her hand. "Let's go in the living room, the pack will want to make sure that I'm not taking advantage of you."

She let him lead her out the door, grateful that for the time being all she had to do was follow his lead.

* * *

AN: next chapter Sam and Bella have an interesting talk...


	12. Chapter 12

AN: thanks for the reviews and thanks to my beta and co-author GeorgiaDawgette for editing, adding her own lines and making the story so much better.

**AN2:** I published another story: Forever is never enough, it's a Bella/Jacob fiction, if you have time, have a look at it and let me know what you think.

* * *

**12.**

When they walked back into the living room everyone was watching them with careful expressions. Jared let go of Bella's hand, and went to sit in a comfortable chair across the room. Having been left to choose her own seat, Bella glanced around the room, and after smiling towards Jacob without really considering what she was doing went to sit on Jared's lap.

Sam cleared his throat. "Bella. You are aware that there are free chairs."

As Bella looked around, she was met with many amused stares. She blushed, feeling both embarrassment and a bit of anger that the pull towards Jared was working so strongly on her. But then he caressed her back, and the combination of his warmth and touch instantly relaxed her.

"Man, I wish I had that kind of hold on my girl!" laughed Paul.

Jake threw Paul a heated look. "And what exactly would you do to my sister if you had that kind of control?"

Paul put up his hands in surrender. "Easy there little Alpha; she may be my imprint, but your sister is more that able to kick my ass anytime."

"Actually Jacob, Isabella can be quite feisty too," added Jared.

Bella blushed a shade deeper, she hadn't liked Paul's comment about Jared's control over her, but there was no need for Jared's comment either. She knew that he was thinking about her actions in her bedroom, and she desperately hoped he just kept his mouth shut about that.

Jake turned to look at him. "Why do you call her that? She likes to be called Bella."

Jared leaned forward and whispered near her ear while caressing her back, "Don't you like that I call you Isabella?"

Bella closed her eyes, and sighed not really knowing what he was asking, but it didn't matter as long as he kept touching her.

"Bells snap out of it already!" shouted Jake.

She opened her eyes, and blushed. "Ahhh… I'm sorry, what did you ask me Jake? Right... Hmmm… I generally don't like to be called Isabella." and she saw Jake smirking at Jared. "But... I guess I don't mind Jared calling me that... it's...ahhh...sexy." she finished in a whisper. Way to go on not embarrassing herself, she did as much damage as Jared; she would have to research whether imprinting causes the imprintee to lose her clarity of thought. If so she would be teased by the pack for many years to come.

Jared chuckled. "There, you have your answer Jake. Now are you going to antagonize me every step of my relationship with her?"

Bella saw Jake give her a quick apologetic look, and then looking at Jared he said challenging. "I loved her first, and I care about her wellbeing. I'll make damn sure that she is happier with you than she could ever be with anyone else. Yes, I probably will check every step of the way. Remember Jared, that eventually I'll be Alpha."

Jared seemed serious. "You never wanted that position before."

"I would take it, if it meant that IsaBells is well cared for," said Jake giving her a wink.

"IsaBells? Jake! Why?" she asked. That nickname was incredibly annoying, but she knew that Jacob was just being silly. However, she was moved by his declaration. He would take the Alpha position just to ensure her wellbeing; Jacob had really a heart of gold.

Jake laughed. "Well I guess if he can have his nickname, then I want one too." he then added," Seriously though, Jared if she is happy I won't have any complaints."

Jared nodded. "Fair enough. I promise you I'll take care of her. However, like she said before, what we do together is our business. I let you see how the relationship developed between us, but it was a conscious decision. From now on you won't get anything else from me. If Isabella chooses to talk about our relationship that is her own choice, but frankly you don't get a voice or a vote when it comes to what happens between us."

Bella grimaced. "No way! I was lucky enough to get the mysterious wolf, so I'm going to enjoy my privacy. Sorry Jake, but I don't kiss and tell." She winked and at his depressed expression she added, "But I promise you that if he mistreats me you'll be the first one to know along with Leah." Although she knew that Jared would never harm her. Jake was important to her and she liked knowing that she could count on him.

Leah laughed. "Right you are! Jared, I'll be the one to kick your ass if you step a paw out of line."

Everyone watched Leah in fascination; she had never looked so relaxed since becoming a wolf. It was like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and all of them knew exactly what it was.

Bella turned to look at Sam, and she didn't miss the pained look that crossed his face. He hid it quickly, but she knew that Sam would probably regret for the rest of his life the pain he unintentionally caused Leah. So many lives had been destroyed by the imprinting; when she saw the pain it caused she still didn't really like that it existed at all. However, while she didn't understand its purpose at times, she was becoming more and more grateful that it brought her and Jared together

Sam then spoke, "Bella, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

Bella was surprised, but agreed.

Sam walked towards the door, and she followed. They walked out onto the porch and continued towards the woods stopping a good distance from the house.

Bella was wondering what Sam wanted to talk about, hoping that he wouldn't bring up Jared's bite again. It really was only her and Jared's business; frankly she was sick of people bringing it up. She turned to look at Sam, and found him looking deep in concentration over something.

After a moment he nodded. "Perfect, here nobody will hear what I want to tell you." She thought that if he felt the need to move so far from the super-hearing wolves, it must be important.

"Bella, I usually don't interfere in any of my pack's relationships." Sam started to pace. "But with you and Jared, I just feel the need to help level the playing field between the two of you. A second imprint isn't a problem we have ever dealt with before, and typically when a wolf imprints and the imprint work the couple learns about their connection together. But since Jared has already been through this, he's a step or two ahead of you when it comes to understanding the bond between you."

He stopped and walked close to her. "Now, can you tell me how he has so much power over you?"

Bella bit her lip, and she thought seriously about the question. "I guess it's a combination of wolf power and physical contact."

Sam nodded. "And what have you noticed about the physical part?"

"Well when we are in the same place I just feel drawn to him, and when he touches me nothing else seems to matter but him " she replied.

"Exactly, now do you think that the pull between you is only one-sided?" asked Sam.

"He does seem to have a stronger hold on me than I have on him" reflected Bella.

"The key word there is seems. Bella, you have as much power in the relationship as he has. Actually, because you are the imprintee, you could have the upper hand." Sam passed a hand through his hair nervously. "You notice your dependency, but think back, is there any time he has seemed to be drawn to you? What about him coming to you this morning? And all the times he came to see you since he imprinted?"

Bella's mind started to put all the pieces together. How did she not see it before? "What you are saying is that he needs it every bit as much as I do." then it was Bella's turn to start pacing. "If I have this strong call to his body, then he has it the same way to mine. So if I manage to keep some modicum of control, he'll be the one to come to me. How he sways me to his will with just a touch, I could turn it on him too."

Sam smiled. "That's sums it up perfectly. Now, like I said before he had previous experience with Kim so he is aware of a lot of things that you'll have to discover along the way; but I hope that you understanding the imprint better will ultimately help you both."

Bella smiled back. "Thanks Sam. I ... I really appreciate you doing this."

"Don't mention it, I like you Bella and Emily likes you too. Beside... what happened today finally gave back some peace to Lee-lee. And I'm more than grateful about it," said Sam with a somber expression.

"I know how it feels Sam... if you ever need to talk about it... well I'm here," she said softly.

"Thank you Bella, likewise. I might not have a completely closed mind, but I can keep my thoughts to myself a bit too. Now let's head back before we have Jared and Jake heading out here." said Sam.

Bella put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Sam? Will... Jake be all right?"

Sam smiled sadly. "Your fainting, and his awareness of how the imprint affects you will bring him some peace of mind. But, I guess like you, me, Emily, and Leah... he will have scars. The love we had before the imprinting will never be taken from us. Never... I wouldn't want it any other way. Don't get me wrong, I love Emily and she is perfect for me; but like you she wasn't my choice and the pain that it caused Leah burned both of us. Now things are looking better, Leah seems to be coming around, and that will give peace to both mine and Emily's mind. I'm happy Bella."

Bella felt the mix of happiness and sadness radiating from him, but she felt reassured that eventually she and Jared would be at the same level of comfort and joy that Sam and Emily shared.

She could see their love for each other in so many ways. From what she remembered, imprinting is supposed to identify the person in the world who will make you the happiest, and already she could see that a relationship with Jared would be far better for her that either Jacob or Edward.

When they came back, everyone was watching them with curiosity. Finally Quill asked, "Well? What was that all about?"

Sam laughed. "That's none of your business. It's between me and Bella."

Bella laughed along with Sam. "Such a nosy wolf you are Quill!" Then she went to sit near Leah a few chairs away from Jared.

She noticed that Jared hadn't taken his eyes off her since she came back, and now was trying not to show his surprise at her choice to sit away from him. She smirked internally, the pull towards him was still there, but she needed to see if what Sam had told her was true. It was hard to stay away from him, but if the theory was true, then it was just as difficult for him.

She picked a muffin from the table, and started to eat while the others discussed the evening's bonfire.

After a few minutes Jared stood up and stretched. Bella eyed him hungrily before scolding herself, and forced herself to concentrate on eating the muffin. _Bite, chew and swallow. Bite, chew and swallow._ "Ahhhh!" she jumped when she felt hot hands on her shoulders. Jared had walked behind her without her noticing. SO maybe Sam was right, he was trying not to show his need for her, but it seems that he couldn't resist her any more than she could resist him. She wanted to laugh out loud at the little piece of intelligence, but she didn't want to give away her knowledge of the pull. Jared was going to learn the hard way not to mess with Isabella Swan…

Everyone looked at her, surprised at her outburst, and she saw Sam hide a smirk.

Bella blushed. "Sorry Jared, I didn't see you coming."

Jared leaned on her and whispered, "No problem."

She shivered, and inside she rejoiced. The imprinting pulled at him all right! Her wolf just had more experience at this than she did, but now that she understood what was going on, she could play this game too. An almost evil smile appeared on her face.

Jake spoke. "Uh, oh. What are you thinking about so intently IsaBells?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing, just happy that I finished school."

Jared whispered. "Liar."

Bella chuckled. "Bite me."

While everyone was laughing Jared whispered again, "It will be my pleasure, Isabella."

Bella shivered again and sighed; he was good, really good. Though at least now she felt more confident. She stood up and turned to him, after all this wasn't a game for cowards and it was time Jared understood that. She moved closer to him, and she saw his eyes darkening as she leaned towards him. Then she purred. "I'm sure it will be." Quickly she turned on her heel and walked to the kitchen where Emily was cooking. "Can I help you Em?"

Before Emily could reply, she felt herself being pulled up into hot strong arms. "I'm afraid Isabella and I have a few things to discuss. I'll give her back to you sometime later," Jared said gruffly to a surprised Emily.

Jared headed out to the living room while everyone was watching with amused expressions on their faces. "I'll see you all later, I haven't yet showed my place to my mate," said a smirking Jared.

Bella blushed, and put her head on his chest. She had no desire to see the looks on the pack's faces. She knew that there was going to be very little sightseeing.

She gulped; Bella was very aware that she was being taken to the wolf's lair.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and your patience, as you can see I haven't abandoned this fiction, summer time is a bit slower in updating but I promise you that you'll see the end of this story.

More than thanks to my beta and co-author Georgia Dawgette, this story wouldn't be so amazing if it weren't for her.

* * *

**13.**

It was only after they arrived at Jared's apartment that he finally put her down. He reached up above the door and took down a key that was hidden on the doorframe. Opening the door, he gestured for her to enter.

Bella looked around his apartment, interested to see how Jared lived.

The front door opened into a combined kitchen/living room area, and then there were three closed doors from the main area.

"The door on the left is a closet; the other two doors lead to the bedroom and to the bathroom," Jared said all this while gesturing to the respective doors.

The place looked nice and clean, and she wondered if he was looking after it himself or that had been Kim's job. Though, the thought of that made her feel sick; rationally she knew that before her Kim had been his one and only, but it still bothered her.

Bella looked around and she noticed that there weren't pictures anywhere, had he taken then away after Kim's disappearance or he didn't have any? She thought that after all it looked a nice place but not very lived in. "You don't spend much time here, do you?"

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "With patrols and having headquarters at Sam's, I just basically keep my stuff here. "

Bella nodded, and she slowly made her way over to the sofa. She sat, and as she did she realized that it was actually really comfortable. She knew she had to say something before the silence went on further. "Your place is nice," she said softly, glancing up at him.

He was still standing near the door watching her intensely. "Don't you want to see the bedroom?" he asked suggestively.

Bella felt a shot of apprehension course through her. "I... Jared ... maybe we need to talk." She knew that at her house when he had bitten her, if she hadn't fainted he would have taken them much further. But did Jared assume that because she had dated Edward, she was more experienced than she really was? How could she tell him that she hadn't done much with Edward?

Jared was near her in a second, moving quicker than her slow human vision could process. "About what?" he asked as he started to kiss her neck. For a moment, Bella entirely forgot what she wanted to discuss with Jared, as his warm lips drove her further to incoherency. His hands had started to caress her waist, occasionally dipping below the hem of her shirt, and connecting with her bare skin.

She had a fleeting thought that once again they were moving too fast, and it took every ounce of her control to hold on to that line of thinking.

"I'm a virgin!" she blurted out, before she completely lost her will to his attack.

Jared froze with his mouth on her neck and his hands now completely underneath the hem of her shirt. Looking startled, he pulled away, concern all over his handsome face. "I didn't... know," he seemed ashamed. "So... exactly how far did you go with Cullen?"

Bella blushed, and looked down feeling absolutely mortified by having to discuss her relationship history with Edward. She had no experience, and she knew that Jared was clearly more advanced in that department than she could ever hope to be. Would he be disappointed that she had so little experience in this area? Oh well, they had to have this discussion eventually, might as well get it over with now. "We kissed."

Jared took her chin in his warm hand, and pulled it up. "Bella…," she raised her eyes slowly to meet his. "And?"

"Nothing else," she said timidly forcing herself not to break eye contact with him. "The farthest I've ever gone was with ... you."

Jared let her go; stood up running his fingers thought his hair and walked across the room.

She had overheard girls at school talking about how guys liked a girl with experience, but she didn't really think it was worth him getting this upset. She really had so much to learn about normal guys, well as normal as teenage werewolf could be. It was already clear that the difference between Jared and Edward couldn't be greater.

"Jared I'm sorry that I said it like that, I didn't mean to upset you," she said awkwardly, not really knowing where to go from here.

"Upset me?" he passed a hand through his hair again. "I'm not upset with you, Isabella. I'm upset with myself. I must be the most fucked up man you ever met!" he said angrily and started to shake.

Bella stood up quickly and walked over to where he was standing. She didn't even think before laying her head on his chest and running her hands in soothing circles up and down his back. "Jared, calm down, what are you talking about?"

His trembling slowed when she touched him, and he let out a breath before responding. "Yesterday I almost took you on your bed. I assumed that you had... I must have terrified you. I'm a monster."

"No, you are not a monster! Besides, you said that it was partly your wolf wanting to claim me. I'm not scared Jared," she said firmly.

He raised an eyebrow skeptically at her clearly questioning her honesty.

She looked away from his eyes for a moment, and then finally conceded. "Alright, I'll admit that you did scare me a bit at the beginning, but that's over now. We were both unsettled those first few days." whispered Bella.

Jared sighed, and his arms came up around her holding her close. "I still owe you an apology. I tend to be very physical, and I would have never guessed that you hadn't... We'll take it easy from now on. There is no hurry."

Bella chuckled. "Jared... I don't want you to take it easy. Well, maybe just a little, but I've experienced enough chivalry to last a lifetime. I do want this, I want it with you. I just thought that you should know how inexperienced I am before we go much farther."

Jared looked at her intently before responding, and she couldn't quite read his expression, "I still think we should hold off for a little while, and get to know each other a little better before we take our relationship to the next level."

Bella was starting to get frustrated with him. Edward had always made these decisions for her and she wasn't going to let Jared do that as well. "I think we passed the getting to know each other stage a while ago Jared! I want this; you want this, what's the matter?"

Jared looked at her for a moment, and then he swept her into his arms and walked quickly into the bedroom. "You're right, why wait?"

He opened the door, and let her fall on his bed. He was unfastening his jeans when Bella shouted. "Wait! I mean... "She blushed."Can we..."

Jared smiled then. "See? You think you are ready, but the thought of following through on that scared you, right? "

Bella gaped at him, just trying to wrap her mind around what just happened. So, he didn't really have any intention of sleeping with her now. "So you did that just to provoke me…"

He nodded and sat on the bed. She scooted closer to him, cuddling into his side. "Isabella, don't get me wrong. I want you and your body to be mine. I know that you'll be mine eventually, but I really want you to enjoy it as much as I will. I'm not saying we'll wait years or months, but a little bit longer won't really make a difference."

She pouted, and he laughed. "Now, now... don't look at me that way. There are things we could do without actually sleeping together. If you want that is..."

Bella nodded timidly. Edward had never even considered taking it further than very chaste kisses, he had proposed to her while all she wanted was something that was natural between two people that loved each other.

It was amazing to realize that she desired Jared even more than she did Edward, the intensity and the pull to him and his body were sometimes unbearable. She could only guess how much more than her Jared needed the contact, so she felt confident that they would be together very soon. A little idea started to form in her mind, she could tempt him and push him until he caved, with Edward she knew that she couldn't win… but with Jared she knew that she had a chance…

Jared had said a bit longer, but not too much, and he did have a point, she needed to know him better before making that step.

As she considered that he had definitely compromised with her on this subject instead of just dictating to her, she thought that in spite of everything she could be very happy with him.

He was dangerous when required, but he turned into an attentive and caring man when needed. For the first time she was seeing why the imprint had pulled them together, granted, they were able to push each other buttons, but they were both driven by a deep yearning for each other, and they were both strong willed.

She could now see that being with Jared had, more than anything, forced her to be stronger and braver, and to be a more honest version of herself. Also, she had never desired either Edward or Jacob as much as she wanted Jared, it was all consuming. They were just so right together.

A perfect fit.

Something fluttered in her stomach, and then as quick as it came it disappeared.

"Isabella? Are you ok?" asked Jared.

She looked up at him, and for the first time really saw him. His beauty, his strength, and his raw power ... "I think I imprinted." she said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Jared asked.

"I... hmmm ... until now I didn't understand why the imprinting had put us together. Just now I had a revelation of sorts... I think that I accepted it, and I feel better... freer... I don't know how to say it better than that," said Bella.

Jared stood up, and started pacing. "I'm sorry, I... I can't say the same thing back, yet." he said regretfully.

Bella felt a shot of sadness, but she understood. More than he knew. "I ... understand Jared. You still need to come to terms with losing Kim's. She was your world and her... death must have devastated you. Imprinting caught you before you were able to even grieve properly for your lost mate. I promise that I don't expect you to feel that way about me, while this definitely wasn't easy on me, your path in this whole thing was definitely harder. So, we'll wait, and just see how things go. But I wanted you to know that I finally get why all this happened, and I'm not upset anymore. " She reached up to caress his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

Jared looked at her regretfully. "We are so fucked up!"

She laughed. "I would have to agree with you. Now, have you got something to eat in your house? I'm starving."

Jared took her hand, and led her back out into the living room. "I'm afraid we'll have to order some take out. I wasn't expecting a guest."

"It's okay. What about some Chinese food? Spring rolls… hmmm..." purred Bella, thinking about her favorite food. She really liked eating different cuisines, and Chinese was one her weaknesses.

Jared was on her in a second, kissing her forcefully, but she was used to him by now and she responded with the same intensity. She would have to remember that purring had this effect on him.

He pulled away first. "You are really tempting me... I'm not sure how long I'll be able to hold off if you keep this up. " He kissed her on the nose before capturing her lips once again.

Bella felt warmth spread through her body and when he finally pulled away she knew that he had noticed, but before she could say anything there was a knock at the door. "Jared, IsaBells, are you fully clothed? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in," said Jared rolling his eyes, and when Jake entered he growled. "I don't remember inviting you over. "

Jake glanced at Bella, and then looked at Jared. "I just thought that a tour of your apartment wouldn't require longer than this." His tone was tense, and though it was frustrating that Jacob had interrupted them, Bella couldn't deny that it was sweet that he came with those flimsy excuses just to check up on her.

Jared sighed. "Jake... I..." he seemed at a loss for words. "I'm sorry bro. I really am."

"Jake? We were about ordering some Chinese food; do you want to join us?" Bella suggested this, hoping to ease the tension between them.

Jake's expression was unreadable. "I don't know..."

She knew that Jake needed to get used to seeing her with Jared, she looked at her mate ... how strange it was to think of him that way... and he nodded at her. It seemed that they were on the same page. "Come on Jake. When have you ever refused food? I'll pay this time, but try not to get me broke."

Jake gave a tentative smile and the afternoon passed quickly with the three of them eating and telling funny stories of when they were younger_._

After a while, Jake stood up and smiled at them. "Thanks guys for the company, but I have patrol until the bonfire. So, I gotta go."

Bella thought that he seemed a bit more at ease as the day progressed, and that gave her some peace of mind. "Okay Jake, we are going back to Emily soon, I want to help her a bit with the cooking." She put a hand on Jake's arm, and then getting on her tiptoes she kissed his cheek. "Be safe, I'll see you tonight. "

Jake seemed to struggle with words for a moment. Then he just nodded, and left.

Jared came up behind her and enveloped her in his arms putting his head on hers. "It's hard to see him in pain. "

Bella closed her eyes and tried not to think about it, but Jared's words cut deep in her heart. "I wish there was something I could do to make him feel better."

Jared held her more tightly. "Bella, you have been kind, understanding and compassionate, don't forget that you gave Leah, Sam and Emily some closure today, and you are going to love Jake anyway, no matter what. I think you can't do more than this."

She was surprised that he had called Bella, but she didn't draw attention to that because she didn't know if he had done with intent, if he was warming up to her or if it had been a fluke. Though, it was strange to hear Jared being so soft and affectionate with her, she had been so used to his roughness that it was almost like she was with another man altogether. "Jared... did our conversation before make a difference to you?"

Instantly he stiffened, and let her go. Damn her big mouth! He passed a hand though his hair. "Isabella, I ... we probably should get going, you wanted to help Emily before the bonfire." He didn't say anything else on the way back to Sam and Emily's house.

Bella knew that he was still struggling with the loss of Kim and his new feelings for her, but it was just so difficult with Jared to know where she stood.

He left her on the doorstep; saying that he wanted to check a few things with Sam and the pack. Bella took a deep breath while watching him enter the forest.

Would she ever understand him? Could he ever care for her in the same way he cared for Kim? There would be no answers to her questions just now, so she walked into the house.

* * *

**AN2:** next chapter Bella and Emily have an interesting chat before the bonfire...


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and more than thanks to my beta and co-author Georgia Dawgette.

* * *

**14.**

Bella and Emily had been working in the kitchen for about an hour when Emily turned to look at Bella and asked, "So how was the tour of his place?"

Bella blushed. "Emily... actually, I think it was eventful." She said not sure about how much of what happened between her and Jared she was comfortable sharing.

Emily smirked. "You were gone quite a long time. Do tell Bella, how is it sleeping with a wolf vs. a vampire?"

"Emily!" she shouted. "I can't believe you asked me that!"

Emily giggled "Come on Bella, you are a wolf-girl now, we should share information . We'll definitely need to team up if we're going to have the upper hand against them?"

Bella thought about what Emily said, she never had a friend that she could be completely truthful with, she had never been able to be totally open with even Alice, who was a bit biased by her connection with Edward.

She took a deep breath, and she decided to trust Emily. "Actually... I don't have an answer to your question, I haven't slept with either of them." she mumbled.

Emily's shocked expression made her blush even more. "Really? With all the sexual tension between you and Jared, I'm surprised that you haven't yet... and what about Edward? How long were you two together?"

Bella looked down. "Edward was a bit conservative... oh hell! Actually, he didn't want to sleep with me because he was afraid that he might lose control and kill me." She'd had enough of half truths, and with Emily she was going to be honest. "On the other hand Jared and I almost… well, did something at his house... but when I told him that I had never done it before... he stopped and told me we should wait a bit longer."

Emily sat at the kitchen's table, and indicated that Bella should take the chair near her. Bella went there and sat. "Bella, you don't need to feel ashamed. Edward loved you so much that he didn't want to risk your life; that was honorable of him."

Bella nodded; she knew this was true but still felt angry about it. "I know that, but I can't stop thinking that if he really wanted me, he could have tried harder, and then when I broke up with him he decides that we can try! The imprinting obviously stopped me, and now my life is a complete mess!"

Emily reached over and hugged her. "It's just a bit complicated right now Bella. Life is beautiful because it never stops changing, you always get surprises and you adapt because of them, you might suffer sometimes, but it's all worth it in the end. Now, when it comes to Jared, how do you feel about him?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I've realized recently that out of the three guys I've been interested in, he is the most suited to me. Though, Jared is so mysterious, that every time I think I've figured him out he does something that confuses me. I also don't really know how to make him open up to me. I'm no Kim."

Emily let her go, and smiled softly. "No, you aren't. Bella, I shouldn't say anything, but I feel that we're being open with each other. I think that Kim was exactly what Jared needed when he imprinted on her. She was shy, calm and balanced him during the stressful period following his change, but she didn't really challenge him. She accepted everything in stride, which I think was exactly what he needed at the time. She completed him; however, even though you're both very different, I truly think that you do as well. Where she was comforting, you are challenging and a guy like Jared needs that as well. I think that perhaps you are both what he needed, just at different times. I've seen a very different Jared in the last few days, one that needs a mate more suited to the challenges that he will be facing. You are that girl, and I believe you will be what he needs. I know it will be difficult, but I suggest you stop comparing yourself to Kim, and trust that you are what Jared needs. The imprint will force him to be what you need him to be, but you have to choose to be what he needs. "

Bella felt some hope stir in her heart, and she desperately wanted Emily to be right. Before this she had never considered the responsibility she had to Jared because of the imprint. What exactly did he need her to be? Could she really be enough for him? She glanced at Emily again and then just voiced her fears. "Do you think I can keep up with him?"

Emily laughed. "Are you kidding? You should have seen his face when you told him to bite you. Sam told me that he had never seen Jared so enthralled, ever."

Bella laughed too. "Actually, I still can't believe I said that."

The girls went back to cooking for the bonfire and the afternoon was filled with Emily giving Bella random tips about dating a werewolf.

A few of them were very funny, like scratching them behind the ears or distracting them with food when they were starting to get angry.

She had laughed when Emily has suggested the scratching, thinking it was a joke, but when she saw the serious expression on Emily's face she decided to file that information away to think about later. "Does it really work on every wolf? " Bella finally asked and Emily nodded and winked.

When they had finished preparing dinner Emily commented."Although, you have been so close to Jake for a while that it really won't be that different with Jared."

Bella smiled softly. "I can't possibly compare them. Jake is sunny and warm, and I feel safe with him. While Jared is brooding, unpredictable and exciting. I would have never thought about Jared like this before the imprint, but I have always been intrigued by him, and every time he looked at me I just felt like there was so much more to him than he let people see. "

A few howls broke the girls' conversation. The door opened and Jared, Jake and Sam entered.

Jake came quickly to Bella's side, and surprised her when he gave a chaste kiss on her cheek. "IsaBells, I just came to tell you that I won't be at the bonfire tonight. I've got patrol, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Bella nodded and Jake left swiftly.

When she turned to look at Jared, she felt her heart flipping. His dark expression clearly showed that he was not pleased with what just happened and if she was being honest with herself she knew that once again Jacob had overstepped the boundaries of friendship.

"Why the hell did he need to tell you that?" he growled.

Bella sighed and took the few remaining steps to him, she put a hand on his arm and said, "Jared, he is trying to adjust, we've got to be patient with him. I know he shouldn't have done it but it's difficult for him to let me go…"

She knew that Jacob didn't have any right to be that physical with her, but before the imprinting they had somewhat of a physical relationship. It had always meant something different to Jacob than it had to her, but in a way it was a comforting and because her relationship with Edward always so strictly non-physical, it had balanced her needs.

She knew that Jacob needed time to adapt to their new relationship just as she did. She felt guilty for having been so selfish with him, when she had chosen Edward she should have put stricter limits to the physical side of their relationship, but she hadn't and now Jacob would suffer even more.

Jared's expression darkened further. "Why do I have to be the better guy? Leeches kill my mate and then I immediately imprinted on you, shouldn't you all be cutting me some slack? I have to be patient so that Jacob can come to terms with this, but when did I have an opportunity to process? I lost my mate and I don't even have a place or a body to grieve!"

Bella recoiled from him like he had slapped her. She knew he wasn't happy about the imprint, but his words still hurt. Kim had been so important to him and while that was something she logically understood, it was still painful to know that regardless of how her feelings towards him had changed recently, that he still viewed Kim as his mate.

Jared must have sensed something because he said, "Isabella... I didn't..." but she didn't want to hear any more excuses, she rushed past him and out the front door. At first she wanted to keep going just to get away from him, but she knew there was no use in running, he would get to her in no time, so she let out a sigh and sat down on the stairs. She knew that Kim would probably always mean to him more than she did, but it was one thing to know it, and quite another to hear it straight from him. The worst part was that as she began to understand him better, she knew that because of how much he loved his first imprint, it must be driving him mad with grief not to know what happened to her.

She felt him moments before he took a place on the stairs next to her. "Isabella, that came out all wrong..."

She felt anger bubble. "Really? Do you think you're the only one to have it hard? What about me? I was engaged to be married Jared, and already in love with two men, then you come along and I find myself breaking mine and their hearts, I so fucking have the easy part of this deal, don't I?"

He looked repentant and reached out for her, but she moved away. She didn't want to hurt Jared, but more than anything right now, she needed time to think about everything that they had said to each other. "Please don't touch me… I need to think… I want some time by myself… and I think you need some time to think too…"

Bella turned around and entered the house, and made her way back to the room she had been staying in before and closed the door.

For good measure she locked it, she just needed to be able to think things through in private.

_Jacob,_ the thought of how much she had hurt him was really bothering her, she had used him in so many ways, and all those times when she had tried not to hurt him by accepting his affection, she had probably just made the situation worst. She had let him fall in love with her; even though she knew that she belonged to Edward. Guilt was really tormenting her.

_Jared,_ her mate had gone through so much. He lost the woman he thought would be his for life and then he imprinted on someone like her that was engaged to a man and keeping another one on the side. She sighed feeling thoroughly ashamed about her outburst.

An hour passed as Bella slowly tormented herself with the mistakes she had heaped upon mistakes in the past months, finally settling on the mistakes she had made in just the last few hours with Jared. She was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the bedroom door. "Isabella, it's time for the bonfire, are you coming out?"

Her fury had abated a bit, because she knew that this was a difficult situation for him too. She felt guilty and ashamed for the way she had treated him, but a little part of her wanted him to understand that he had hurt her and if he wanted them to work out in the long run he needed to be more open with her about his feelings. Just this once she wanted him to meet her halfway, and to do that they needed to work this out before they went anywhere tonight. "No thanks. I'll stay here."

Jared growled. "We are going Isabella, just open this door. You don't want me to come and get you."

Bella smirked, she was getting used to his scary side and now it just amused and excited her. How far could she push him? She wanted to know him better, and to know him she would have to get to know his wolf-side too. "As I said , Jared, I have no intention of going to the bonfire!"

His growl made her shiver. "You really shouldn't try to make me angry. " Then there was silence, she tiptoed near the door but she couldn't hear anything. After a moment she went back and sat on the bed. A loud crash made her jump and Jared rushed into the room. "Are you ready to go?" he asked like nothing had happened.

Bella was watching him with an open mouth, she couldn't believe that he actually broke down the door. He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other under her stare before finally speaking. "I want to apologize, not as much for what I said before, but about the way I said it... I know this hasn't been easy for you either, my love for Kim is something that you have to live with as I have to accept that you loved Edward and Jacob before me… I shouldn't have acted like I'm the only one this situation has been difficult for. What do you say we forgive and forget?"

She looked at him, and could see that he was really sorry in his own messy way. She sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry too Jared, I know that it must be difficult for you to let Kim go… and I promise I'll tell Jacob that he can't behave in that way… you are right… I'm yours and he needs to accept it."

He came closer and offered her his hand, she thought about it for a moment, and then took it.

His movement was so quick and before she could process what happened, he had grasped her and pushed her gently up against the wall. He lined up his scorching body against hers and whispered in her ear. "Do you really forgive me? "

Her heart speed up and heat seeped into her as he pressed more against her. Shivers of anticipation and excitement were running through her. "Yes. " She managed to say before his mouth captured hers. For a long time she forgot everything but him.

It was amazing how relaxed he felt after they had properly made-up, and it was then she realized that his confidence sometimes was a façade, well at least now it was occasionally becoming easier for her to read him. Given time, she was sure they could find a good balance, and this concept of make-up sex was definitely going to be interesting. She blushed, and couldn't believe she really thought that.

"What has got you hot and bothered Isabella?" Jared whispered, while planting soft kisses from her neck to her jaw.

She smirked. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Let's go grumpy!"

He looked at her, "Grumpy? No fucking way you are going to call me that ever again!" he growled.

She burst out laughing and leaving the bedroom she said, "Just you watch, grumpy!" and then she took off down the all leaving him growling behind her.

When they finally stumbled out of the house they were both laughing, their fight already forgotten, and they were met with the surprised faces of Sam and Emily.

Bella blushed, and took Jared's hand. "What are you looking at?" she said.

Sam smirked and shook his head. "Nothing, the two of you just continue to surprise me."

Bella laughed. "Oh I'm amusing all right, grumpy here, not so much."

Sam and Emily laughed. "Grumpy? The pack's really going to like your new nickname, Jared." said Sam.

Jared started to run towards Sam. " You're not going to have a chance to tell them."

Sam laughed harder and took off. "Watch me... grumpy!"

Emily and Bella followed behind them laughing along with their antics, it was nice that for a few hours they could try to forget all the sorrow and stress of these last few days.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** thanks for the reviews, and thanks to Georgia Dawgette for always making the chapter so much more than it would ever be if she didn't betaed it.

* * *

**15.**

This was the most relaxed and comfortable Bella had ever been at a bonfire. She assumed the difference was because she had joined the ranks of imprinted couples, and was grateful that they seemed to accept her so completely. She'd had fun being a part of the food preparations with Emily, and was now enjoying just relaxing by the fire with Leah while they both watched the ridiculous things the guys would do from time to time.

It was obvious that everyone had needed this time to relax; she really hoped that things would stay quiet for a while. These young warriors shouldn't have to shoulder the responsibility that had been dealt them by fate.

"Bella? Can I ask you something?" Leah asked, startling her from her wandering thoughts.

Bella nodded, while still focusing most of her attention on what the guys were doing.

Leah shuffled her feet on the sand for a moment, took a deep breath and then turned to look at Bella. "I was wondering if you would like to come with me to Port Angeles, there is a dance at our school and I've been invited... I need to find a dress."

Bella smiled. "Of course I'll , did you think that I'd refuse?"

Leah shrugged her shoulders. "I know from Jake's mind that you aren't fond of dances or shopping."

Bella turned to watch Jared talking animatedly with Paul while thinking about what Leah had just said. He was so handsome and carefree in that moment, she wished that he would find some peace of mind soon, and after some time had passed that they could develop their relationship further. "It's true I don't like either of those things very much, but I would love to go with you Leah. You don't strike me as the kind of girl who would drag me around for ages." she said.

Leah laughed. "You're right, I'm not. So, are you going to get a new dress as well?"

"For what?" Bella asked.

"For the dance, I mean Jared is a senior too, I just assumed you'd be going." Leah replied.

Bella shook her head, as she thought about what a dance with Jared would be like. She wondered what it would be like to dance with him, his body pressed close to hers. She sighed. "We haven't talked about it, but I don't think so. He probably planned to go with Kim, and it might be uncomfortable for him to take me instead." She said all this trying to act as unaffected as she could, but she couldn't deny that just the memory of what Kim was to Jared made her jealous. She thought it was strange that she had never really dealt with jealousy in any of her previous relationships, and truthfully she didn't know what to do with the emotion. This clearly wasn't any more Kim's fault than it was Jared's, but that little dose of rational thought didn't make the feeling go away.

Leah grimaced. "Sorry, sometimes I forget just how complicated your situation is. Especially with the changes I've seen in Jared recently, he's just so intense now and I don't mind telling you that it makes me uncomfortable I don't know how you feel so at ease with him."

Bella laughed. "At ease? Leah, our relationship is anything but easy. So far we're either jumping each other or arguing like cats and dogs."

"Is it true that you would rather have Jake than Jared as your imprint?" Leah asked, while glancing quickly over at Jared.

Bella bit her lip. "I've known Jake my whole life, it's easy to be with him and I know he loves me unconditionally. So part of me wished that he was him. On the other hand, Jared really intrigues, challenges and unsettles me in a positive way. Maybe I just wished that if Jared had to imprint on me it would have been under different circumstances. I don't like that there's going to be a constant comparison between me and Kim, not only because of Jared but also because of the friendship you all had with her as well."

For a moment Bella was lost in her thoughts, considering the ways that Jared made her feel more comfortable being bolder and taking a stand when she felt it was necessary. With Edward she had always tried to please him first, but with Jared she knew that she could tell him exactly what she thought, knowing he fully expected her to fight and defend her views when she believed it to be important.

It was interesting that she felt stronger and more confident while with Jared, and even his darker character mixed perfectly with her personality. She knew that he had a sense of humor and could be funny, and she looked forward to the time when she would be able to joke around with him. Calling him grumpy was a starting point, but she wanted even more easiness in their relationship.

Then Leah put a hand on Bella's leg, reminding her that they were still in the middle of a conversation. "Bella, the guys have loved you since Jake brought you around months ago, and now with the imprinting there is the added bonus that you won't become a leech. We care about you; after all you are family now. We don't compare you to Kim; we all know it would be unfair. Jared's imprint on you has a purpose and none of us would ever question that. Besides, I was never friends with Kim anyway, she was always a bit too timid and quiet for me. So definitely no comparison on my part." Leah said the last part with a smile, nudging Bella's shoulder with her own.

Before Bella could reply, she heard her name called, the name only one person ever called her. "Isabella?" Both girls were startled by Jared's gruff voice. "I was wondering if you wanted something to drink or eat."

Bella looked up in Jared's eyes; she was momentarily frozen because of her strong attraction to him, and that he was being so kind to her. She wondered if she would ever get to know the real man behind all the masks he put up. "No thank you... " She held out the "you", glancing at him and he glared at her in warning, clearly knowing she was contemplating trying out her new favorite nickname for him. She decided against using it, thinking it might be better to use it sparingly.

"What were you two gossiping about?" Jared asked, sitting next to Bella.

Leah seemed uncomfortable at his question and simply replied. "I asked her to come with me to buy a dress for the dance."

Bella felt Jared tensing. He murmured. "The dance... I had forgotten all about it, do you want to go Isabella?" She wondered if he had bought the tickets for himself and Kim.

"I ... ahhh... that is... I'm not a huge fan of dances." she managed to say, she could still remember her prom dance and how they basically forced her to doll up and go. No way was she going to put herself in that situation ever again, still with Jared would have been probably a totally different experience. But she didn't want Jared to be forced into taking her just because Leah brought it up, and she wanted to give him a way out.

"Well, I think we should go." replied Jared while he reached over to where she had been nervously wringing her hands and took her left one in his right. "I like dancing and I want to see you in a dress." he eyed her suggestively and gave her hand a squeeze.

Bella's breath caught at his comment, making her nervous in an entirely different way, maybe he really did wanted to take her. She blushed as warmth started to spread through her body, how was it possible that everything he said turned her on? Was it the imprinting or just him? "I really would rather skip the dance Jared... I can get a dress and you can see me in that without the whole pictures, parents, smiles and dancing."

Jared brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. More heat, want, desire. She wondered if he would ever stop making her heart skip a beat. "You really are a strange girl, but I still think we should go. You really need to act more your age Isabella, it's going to be one of the last occasions where we can be carefree."

Bella mulled over Jared's words, she was different by any normal standard, but would it be that bad for once to be young and free? "Okay, we'll go, but I absolutely refuse to dance."

Jared chuckled, and leaned over to give her a peck on the forehead. "We'll see about that. The dance is in two weeks time, so I'll leave you to make plans with Leah." He kissed her again, this time swiftly on her lips and walked back to the guys.

Leah cleared her throat. "Bella, it does seem like Jared is really trying. I believe that was one of the longest conversations that I've ever heard him have."

Bella looked at her with surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Jared was always pretty funny and easygoing, but he never took the time to have serious conversations like he did just now. Also with Kim he tended to be even more reserved, maybe it was her calming influence and shyness. I've always thought that he had depth, but I've never had the chance to actually see it." Leah said pensively. "I think you're good for him, your persistence and stubbornness will come in handy with how reserved he is. It's obvious that you challenge him; he has to work to get to you. Kim was so sweet she would always agree with anything he said. Sometimes, watching them together was enough to make me ill. Keep trying Bella, maybe not today or tomorrow, but I can see that soon he will surrender to you."

Bella smiled softly. "I don't want his surrender; I want him to be happy with me and to make me happy. It seems silly to say it that simply, but that's all I need."

Leah replied. "It's not silly, happiness doesn't come easily. Now back to the dress..." The two girls were soon joined by Emily and they continued to make plans for the dance. It was settled that Bella would get ready at the Clearwater's house and then spend the night at Emily's. "Or at least, that's what we will tell Charlie, we all know where you'll be." smirked Leah.

Bella put her face in her hands trying to shield herself from the embarrassment, as Leah and Emily's laughter rang in her ears. "Fine, make fun of me, but one day I'll get my revenge!" The girls laughed even harder at Bella's empty threat, and eventually she joined them. It was nice to fit somewhere, and Bella finally felt like she really belonged as part of their family.

Jared came to collect her a little while later. "Come on Isabella, I'm taking you home. I'm sure your dad wouldn't like for you to be out too late."

Bella smiled and appreciated that he didn't want to be on Charlie's bad side quite yet. "I'm ready. How are we getting back to my house?"

He took her in his arms. "Fastest way I know." and at her expression he smirked. "You aren't scared, are you?"

Bella grimaced, but was definitely not going to show any fear now. "No I'm not, but try not to run too fast, I am only human after all... grumpy!"

Everyone laughed and Jared growled at her. "Well, now if you had asked nicely I would have probably complied, but seeing as you weren't nice at all we will go at the speed of my choice." He started running quite fast, and she let out a terrified shriek, clinging even tighter to him.

The forest was passing by quite rapidly, and after a few minutes Bella started to enjoy his speed and dexterity in avoiding obstacles, she envied him, and more than ever wished she wasn't so clumsy.

They arrived at her backyard in less than 20 minutes. He put her down and looked at her for a few beats before he swiftly pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When she put her hands around his neck he deepened the kiss and his hands that were positioned on her hips, held her more tightly crushing her to him.

Bella was lost in the feeling of Jared, his strength; power and raw energy were making her dizzy. He broke the kiss and smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow, Isabella. No more grumpy or I'll have to punish you."

She laughed and then with the most innocent expression she could muster asked, "What are you going to do if I disobey?"

Jared's eyes darkened. "There isn't time now, but tomorrow I'll be happy to show you."

She sighed and put her head on his chest, sometimes she just liked to smell him. "I don't think that will be necessary, I'll just play it safe. Goodnight..." With that she gave him a kiss on the cheek, turned away, and started walking towards the house. The day had been rather eventful and she was tired. As she walked her mind wandered to the upcoming dance, and she actually was starting to look forward to it, and of course she liked the idea of getting to see Jared in his tux. Right before she let the kitchen door close behind her, she glanced over her shoulder to see Jared still standing at the tree line, and whispered softly, "grumpy", knowing without a doubt that he would hear.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to Georgia Dawgette for looking after my fiction and for adding her own to my writing, the chapters are good because she works and cares for them as much as I do.

* * *

**16.**

Bella woke up refreshed after a long night of sleep; luckily no nightmares had plagued her during the night. She stretched and stood up, and was startled by a knock at the window.

Jake was perched on the tree outside and was signaling at her to open up. She smiled and let him in. "Good morning IsaBells!" and he quickly kissed her cheek.

Bella hesitated a moment and then hugged him, his warm arms enveloped her. "Good morning to you and to what do I owe this visit?"

He let her go and went to sit on the bed. "I heard from Leah that you are going to the dance with Jared." His statement was innocent enough, but she could feel an undercurrent of unhappiness from him.

"Yes, he wanted to go and I thought it wouldn't hurt to make him happy." Bella said nonchalantly.

Then she walked over to stand in front of him; when he was sitting they were almost eye-level with each other. She took his face in her hands and made him look up at her. "Jake you have to let go. I know it's difficult, but we can't be together, not now not ever. You saw what happened when we kissed."

His eyes were full of pain. "I know Bells, rationally I really do. My heart though can't seem to fathom that you'll be staying human and not be with me, but marry Jared."

Bella grimaced, "I can assure you that there won't be a marriage for a long while. I'm not too keen on it, Edward had put it as a condition for my change, but seeing as that is no longer an issue, there is no hurry."

Jake looked at her with surprise. "Don't you know Bells?"

Bella felt her heart miss a beat. "Know what?"

Jake passed a hand through his hair. "Well, imprinting works this way, there is the first part where it leads the wolf to his partner, then there is the marking during... the lovemaking or right before it, after that... well the tradition is that the wedding will be within the year or so. Sam and Emily had it a bit different because of her being hurt, Sam didn't manage to mark her until very recently, and he was so scared to hurt her again. But now they are engaged, and will be getting married this winter."

Bella felt weak, and Jake caught her before she hit the floor. Taking a deep breath, she let her head rest on Jake's hot chest. "I'm sure that Jared won't be marking me anytime soon..."

Jake sighed and held her tighter. "Bells, Sam's case really was an exception. My father told me that in the last pack, the imprinted couples were all married within a year of the imprint, the pull is too strong for them to resist being together. Jared and Kim were planning to marry not long after Sam and Emily, probably springtime. It wasn't official yet, but I heard them talking about it."

Bella closed her eyes; she couldn't believe that she had managed to get out of one marriage to fall directly into another. Anger surged up. "I can't believe it! It's not enough that I had been stripped of my free will, now I have even to fucking get married within a year with a guy that I barely know!" She started pacing back and forth. "And he might not even be over Kim! Great, just great I don't believe in marriage and he wants someone else as wife. This is unbelievable!"

Bella stopped herself from continuing on with her rant, she didn't want to burden Jacob with her jealousy towards Kim and Jared. Then something else flashed in her mind. "Jake... this marking... the bite... what are the characteristics?"

She saw Jake blanching. "Bells... you don't think... I didn't think the bite he gave you was deep." He shook his head and then took a deep breath before continuing. "Usually the imprintee will have a scar from the teeth and to the other wolves it'll carry the scent of the marker."

Bella took off her t-shirt, not caring that she was only in her bra in front of Jake; and took away the bandage. "Look at it, Jake."

Jake walked closer, he put his nose on it and took a sniff. Then he recoiled. "Put the bandage back on, Bella." He said seriously.

Bella put the bandage back, and then put on the t-shirt again. "So?"

"It smells like Jared... and the scar is there..." whispered softly Jake.

Bella took a step, and then she was in his arms.

They were both startled by another voice. "You know what, this is just great, I come to get Isabella and I fucking find you in her bedroom! What the hell are you doing here Jake?" Jared growled angrily.

Bella moved closer to Jake and Jared's eyes darkened further. "Isabella come and stand by my side." The way he had said it made her want to do just that, but her stubborn side won this time. Besides she was really angry about the marking.

"I'll stay where I want to stay. You have no right to question me or Jake about what we were doing, he is my best friend and he's going to stay in my life. Deal with it!" All the anger that she felt was more due to the thought of having to get married so soon than anything else, which at this moment in her mind was entirely Jared's fault.

Bella felt guilty for treating Jared so badly, after all he was just defending what he perceived was his. Still, he didn't have any right to mark her without asking for her consent.

Jared was shaking slightly, and she took a deep breath. She couldn't let him phase in her room. Slowly she walked to him and took his hand. "Sorry Jared, I ... was upset about something Jake told me I shouldn't have reacted that way." She exchanged a meaningful glance with Jake and he nodded slightly, they would keep that information between the two of them for now. She just needed time to process this further.

His shaking slowly stopped, and he took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have ordered you either. But do you know how it feels for me to see you in someone else's arms?"

Bella didn't hesitate for a moment before she wrapped her arms around him, and after a moment he closed his arms around her as well. She breathed him in, and some of the tension she was feeling fell away, she was still hurt that Jared had marked Kim as well, and he never felt the need to tell her he marked her or what it ultimately meant for the two of them, but it wasn't the right time to bring this up. Not when her relationship with him was still so shaky.

Jared then turned his eyes to Jake. "Explain brother!"

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "I don't need a reason to be with Bells, I was just checking on how she was doing."

Jared sighed. "Jacob I'm trying to be patient here, but you are making it very difficult on me. I understand your feelings for Isabella ... believe me I do... but you can't just behave like nothing has happened. She is my imprint and she belongs to me. There is nothing else to say, you should respect this sacred bond."

Jacob was looking down. "I know Jared, I should go..."

"Well what an interesting reunion, I'm surprised I wasn't invited." said the melodic voice of Edward.

Bella turned to see her vampire ex entering from the window and held Jared more tightly. On his part, Jared moved her a bit behind him to shield her partially from Edward, and to show him that she was his.

Jacob moved to stand with Jared in protecting Bella too.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Jacob I think you are on the wrong side of the dispute, Jared here stole Bella from you just as much."

Jacob stiffened, but didn't move. "Bells was free to choose anyone she wanted, and as long as she is happy I'll stand by her choice."

Edward laughed. "Liar! You are forgetting that I can read your mind; and I can see clearly that you want her as much as I do."

Jared calmly said, "Enough leech, give Jake some privacy, he more than deserves that. His mind should be his own; you shouldn't intrude where you aren't invited."

Bella felt touched that Jared defended Jacob even though her best friend was still totally in love with her. She didn't like that Edward was exploiting his gift to create a rift between Jared and Jacob, she was finally starting to see what everyone had told her since the beginning, that Edward was manipulative and tried to work any situation to his advantage. For the first time she felt a bit disgusted by him.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Just because I never tried to read your mind doesn't mean you are immune to my gift... let's see... interesting, you want Bella like you have never wanted anyone else. It's almost desperate his need to have you, Bella. Have you already forgotten your... Kim?"

Bella was shocked by Edward's words. Jared wanted her? Even more than he had desired Kim? If that was true then maybe she had a chance to be really loved by Jared. But any joy Edward's words might have given her was immediately replaced with anger when she realized that Edward was just using this in order to hurt Jared.

Jared started shaking slightly, but then stopped. "Nice try, leech. I believe that it's none of your business what I feel for Kim. But I'll indulge your curiosity, she was my woman and I loved her very much, but I had to let her go because if I ever meet her again she'll be a vampire. Vampires are my enemies and my feelings though important are secondary to the welfare of my people. I'm a protector, that's my job."

Bella could feel that Jared was telling the truth. She put a hand on his back and caressed him slightly to show him her support. Edward had really gone too far.

She knew how much it must have cost to Jared to say these things, and just hearing him say them led her heart more firmly to him.

Jared had faced loss and grief, probably he'll never stop loving Kim but the welfare of the tribe had to come first. Maybe if he hadn't imprinted on her, he would be speaking differently, but fate had chosen for them and there was nothing anyone could do.

"What about you Bella?" said Edward viciously. "Doesn't it bother you that he would put the tribe before you? I would never do that, you are my only priority, there wouldn't be a choice to make... because it would always be you."

Bella felt both Jacob and Jared tense. What could she say to Edward? It was true that he would put her first but ... "Edward, I understand and approve Jared's choice. If I could choose to save hundred people or just one, even if that one is the one I love... I would choose the hundred. My pain would be a small price to pay for it."

Jared turned to look at her with inscrutable eyes; they were sparkling with something that wasn't there before. "Isabella, I..." he closed his mouth and turned to face Edward. "You have your answer leech; now leave her room before I make you. You aren't welcome here anymore, the sooner you learn that the better."

Edward looked at him strangely. "What is this strong bond that I feel between you and her? Why are you struggling with your feelings? Haven't you told her yet that you are desperately in love with her?"

Bella gasped, and so did Jake. The silence in the room was deafening. Jared finally spat."You have no right to talk about what I'm thinking. What goes on between me and Isabella is none of your fucking business. You might be my ally against Victoria, but I won't tolerate any interference in my relationship with her."

Edward was studying him intently; and Bella knew he was going for the kill. She kept her hand firmly on his back, trying to calm him down because she knew that Edward wasn't going to be a gentleman. "Did you know... Jared... that just two-days ago she was begging me to make love to her in this very room?"

A growl escaped from Jared, and he threw himself at Edward; Jake meanwhile had taken Bella and moved her near the wall protecting her with his body.

Meanwhile Bella felt like she was blushing from head to toe, she felt totally embarrassed about Edward's words, mostly because she really cared about Jacob and Jared's opinion of her. Edward had made her feel like a wanton whore. Tears were threatening to fall but she knew she couldn't cry now, she needed to stop the fight before anyone got hurt.

Then Jake shouted. "Take it outside!"

Jared and Edward separated momentarily to get out of window; then Bella heard a rippling sound. Jared had phased. "Jake, please go to them, I'll call Alice. We've got to stop them!"

Jake sighed. "Jared totally lost it, and only when the leech badmouthed you."

Bella blushed. "It was actually true what he said, I broke up with him after the millionth refusal from him; I was so confused and I didn't know yet about the imprinting..."

Jacob looked at her seriously. "I need to get out of here, we'll talk later. Both about the mark and your awful taste in men!" he was still grinning when he jumped out of the window.

Bella sighed, and then looked around for her cell phone to call Alice. The day had barely started and already it was a mess.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and thanks to the lovely beta and co-author Georgia Dawgette for making this story amazing.

* * *

**17.**

Bella was pacing in her bedroom as she phoned Alice, and thankfully her friend picked up the phone on the third ring. "Hello Bella, what can I do for you?" she said with a cold tone.

She sighed; it made her sad that her friendship with Alice was deteriorating so quickly. "Alice, Edward came here and he taunted Jared until he snapped. They are outside fighting; can you send Jasper and Emmet to take Edward home, please? And maybe Carlisle too, if Jared is hurt it's better if there is a doctor."

"I will see what I can do." Alice said quietly, and then hung up.

Bella was so shocked that she just stared at the phone for a moment; she didn't ask Alice for herself after all. She was looking after Edward and Jared's wellbeing.

A wave of anger washed through her heart, she redialed the same number and Alice answered swiftly. "Alice get your sorry ass over here, I don't give a fuck about me being welcome or a friend to you, but consider that your brother Edward is fighting with an infuriated werewolf, and you don't want him shred to pieces. I would really hate for Edward not to walk away from this fight just because he pissed off the wrong werewolf." She then had the satisfaction to shut the phone in her face, let's see how quick she came now.

After the call, she quickly put on her jacket and went outside; maybe she would be able to do something stop them. She was hearing snapping and growls in her backyard, when she reached the porch she stopped, shocked by the scene in front of her.

Edward and Jared were fighting with each other, and somehow Jared had managed to remove one of Edward's hands, which was now lying twitching on the grass. Jared wasn't completely unscathed either; he was losing some blood from a cut on his right back leg.

Edward was still taunting Jared as they fought. "Well dog, you might have her now, but she won't be with you forever, eventually she will come back to me."

Jared was growling, and though Bella couldn't understand, she knew he was telling Edward that it was never going to happen. She looked down to see Jake sitting on the steps. "Jake? Didn't I tell you to try to stop them?"

Jake shook his head, and patted the place next to him. Bella moved to sit beside him."I think they need to work out some tension, if they don't get a bite at each other they might explode when it's not the right time. We need them ready to fight alongside each other when the newborns come."

On some level she agreed with Jacob, they needed to work out some tension otherwise they might be a problem for each other during the battle. But the part of her that loved both men was worried that one of them might walk away seriously hurt from this.

She turned to look at Jacob and asked, "If you see that it's getting out of hand, will you intervene?"

Jacob nodded and smiled. "Sure, sure. As of now they are just testing each other strengths and weaknesses."

Bella sighed and continued watching, sure enough the two fighters were now just circling each other.

"What the..." Edward turned sharply to look at Bella. "Did he bite you?" He hissed.

Bella blushed and then spat. "That is none of your business."

Edward turned to look at Jake. "What are you hiding Jacob? Why are you shielding?"

Then something must have slipped through Jake's mind, because Edward roared and charged Jared. "Never!" He shouted.

Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle choose that moment to come charging out of the trees. Emmett immediately moved to block Edward from continuing his attack, while Jasper and Carlisle cautiously moved towards Jared.

Jasper must have sent a strong dose of lethargy because Jared suddenly fell to the ground. Carlisle went over to him and inspected the wound on his leg; he took from his bag a syringe and injected something into Jared. Then he stood up, and walked over to Jake and Bella. "I gave him some antibiotics, but I don't think his cut will be infected, it's already healing. As soon as we leave, you should have him phase back. If he feels sick just call me."

Bella smiled. "Thank you Carlisle... and sorry for disturbing you..."

Carlisle put up a hand to stop her. "Bella you are family, no matter what. Never hesitate to call me if you need me." He smiled at her, and then the vampires left with the wounded Edward and his detached hand.

Jared stood up after a moment, and turned to look at Jake and Bella. He howled at Jake, and Jake smirked. "I'm afraid I don't have any spare cut-off, man." Jared phased back then, "It's okay, there is nothing that Isabella hasn't already seen."

Bella put her hand over her eyes. "Jared!" She heard him chuckling and Jake said, "Fuck man! Here take mine, I have to go anyway. Keep your eyes closed Bells, I'm going to phase. See you later."

She heard the rippling sound of Jake phasing and said, "Can I open my eyes? Are you decent?"

Jared laughed, and then came over to sit near her. "Yeah, I'm wearing clothes now. What do you think he saw in Jake's mind?"

Bella turned to look at him; she needed to divert his mind from that topic. She didn't want to contemplate which of the many things he might have seen in Jacob's mind that would have caused that reaction. So she softly asked, "I don't know... How are you feeling? Does it hurt?"

"No, it doesn't. I feel just a bit pissed that the empath stopped me, but overall I think I gave him quite a scare. Your ex is creepy." Jared said.

"Said the shape-shifter about the vampire." Bella replied.

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "At least I'm human for most of the time... do you want to talk about..."

She raised an eyebrow at him, knowing exactly what he was asking about. "About what?" Let him explain, and lead the conversation for once.

He seemed uncomfortable. "... About what Cullen said... "

"He said a lot of things." Bella wasn't going to make it easier for him; he had kept her in the dark far too long.

Jared sighed. "You are being difficult, Isabella."

She laughed. "Am I now? Can you guess how frustrating this was for me until now? I never know what you are thinking most of the time."

"I'm... sorry. I don't think I've handled our relationship very well. I was so accustomed to Kim... she was always so ...hmmm... agreeable. She accommodated all my needs... and you're just so different." He stopped then like he was struggling with words. "I didn't really like it!" He finally blurted out.

Bella looked at him. "What didn't you like?"

He was looking down. "She always did what I told her to do, so docile and trusting. I never had to earn her respect or love, they were there from the start... she told me she had been in love with me since forever, imprinting made her ecstatic... I'm ashamed to say that I thought she was quite ordinary before the pull overwhelmed me. There just wasn't any challenge. Don't get me wrong, she completed me on some level, but I felt the need to go deeper... with you... I think I will... you are good for me and the wolf... I'm really sorry if I'm being complicated, I don't adapt well to change."

Bella felt a small smile tugging at her lips; finally they were taking a step in the right direction. "Jared, I understand what you are saying. Probably my inability to decide between Jake and Edward stemmed from the fact that they completed me on some levels, but they were lacking the whole package. I really think you could be what I've needed all along, we'll just need to work harder to build our relationship, it's important that we talk with each other and try to stay on the same page about things."

He looked up, and smiled softly for once. "Do you really think we could work well together?"

She nodded, and took his hand. "Admitting that we are happier with each other than when we were with the others we used to love, doesn't take away our love for them. It's just that some things are meant to be, and others aren't."

He took a deep breath. "You are wise Isabella, and I really appreciated that you defended me about the tribe coming first. Although I must admit I'm not sure I would choose the tribe over you..."

Bella felt her heart melt a bit. "Thanks Jared, but please do honor your words. If the time comes that you have to make that choice, I would want you to choose them."

He stood up, and helped her up as well; then he took her in his arms. "You are an amazing woman Isabella Swan, I hope I'll be worthy of you."

She held him tightly; enjoying his warmth and comfort. "I just think you might be."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to Georgia Dawgette beta and co-author of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The two weeks that followed the talk and the fight passed without much trouble.

Victoria was apparently laying low for a while; it was assumed that she was most likely gathering more newborns before striking. Edward hadn't been around again since the fight with Jared, and there was a small part of Bella that was missing him. Regardless of the choice she had made to be with Jared, it was still difficult to let him go and fully comprehend that their relationship would never be the same.

On the other hand, Jacob had been not avoiding her, but neither was he seeing her as much as before. She knew that seeing her with Jared would only hurt him; so she hadn't said anything about it. After all she had been the one that had told him to let go.

Jared had been strangely very busy lately, but in the time they were able to spend together he had been far more talkative and cooperative than previously.

Finally, the Saturday of the dance arrived. Bella had been invited to Sue's house to change, and prepare with Leah. As soon as she got there Leah took her arm, and led her upstairs to the bedroom. "I have everything ready, we need to try out a few hair styles, and make-up combinations, but I have an idea of how I want you to look tonight."

Bella smiled at Leah's girly behavior, ever since discovering that Sam didn't have any chance to get out of the imprinting, she had been reborn. Leah's biggest fear, she had confessed to Bella while shopping for the dresses, had been that she hadn't been feminine enough, that being the only female shape-shifter had basically stripped her of that. Now that she discovered that it wasn't the case, she had started looking around, and she was going to the dance with another senior that she had liked for a while.

"So tell me, how is it going with Jared? It seems to me that you two are getting along better." Leah said while having Bella under her clutches, and trying different hair styles.

Bella smiled. "Yes, after Jared and Edward fought two weeks ago, we had that talk about how he feels about me. I must admit that he has really been trying. Though since that night, he's also very careful to avoid any situation in which we might be alone."

Leah laughed and looked at Bella skeptically. "Are you saying that you think he doesn't want to be alone with you?"

Bella bit her lip. "I don't know, I mean I see that I affect him, and the imprinting is strongly pushing us together... but I really don't know. What about you Leah? Do you like your date, Alexander is it?"

Leah shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, he is interesting, but until I know for sure if I'll imprint or not, I won't make any commitment. Once was more than enough."

Bella knew that Sue, one of the Elders, was searching through the legends if there was any information regarding women's imprinting. "So, your mom hasn't found anything yet."

Leah sighed. "Nope, but I still hope that she will. If there is someone who can find a needle in a haystack is my mother. She is determined to see me happy."

"You deserve it." Bella whispered.

Leah smiled. "Thank you, you deserve to be happy too. Now, seeing as I'm a good friend of yours, I'll put you out of your misery. Tonight we both know you won't be at Emily's. Well, I know for sure that Jared had planned a night for you two at his flat."

Bella's heart started to beat wildly. "Really? Do you think..."

Leah laughed. "Bella, Jared wants you so much that the past two weeks you had been constantly in his mind. As usual he managed to mask his other thoughts, but you... he wants you very much."

Bella blushed, but she was pleased that Jared wanted her. "I'm not sure I'll be any good at ... sex."

Leah stopped with her work on Bella's hair, and moved to look at her, she took a chair so that they were facing each other. "Bella, let me tell you something. Sex or making love, I prefer that term, it's not about being good. It's about sharing something special with the man you love or care about. No matter how it'll go, as long as there is respect, trust and love between you two, everything will go well."

Bella felt moved by Leah's words. "You are right Leah, thank you so much... for everything."

Leah nodded, then stood up. "Now, before you turn me into a mushy girl, let's get back to business. I'm sure that the pack will tease me enough about our talk."

Bella laughed, she knew that Leah wanted to appear strong and tough, but sometimes she could see under that hard exterior a very caring and sweet woman. "You'll make a man very happy one day."

"I hope a man will make ME happy." Leah replied smirking.

At six o'clock, after five grueling hours of preparation, Leah and Bella were ready for their dates.

Leah was wearing a long length red dress with a v-neck that showed off her curves, and a pair of high heels that lengthened her legs. Bella was a bit envious of Leah's body, but she had to admit that her new friend had given her good advice for her own dress and she felt pretty. She was wearing a long green silk chiffon dress with gleaming beads and pearls around her waist.

Leah explained that she and Jared had agreed that Alexander, the one with the nicest car, would go get Jared, and then they would head over to the Clearwater's house. From there, they would go to a restaurant, and then after the meal, they would proceed to the school's gym where the party would be starting around nine.

The bell rang, and Bella started to feel agitated, would Jared like her dress? She couldn't wait another moment more to see him. They heard Sue letting the guys in, and then after a moment she called up them. That was their cue to head downstairs.

Leah was the first to go down, she looked magnificent in her dark-red dress.

Bella heard both Jared and Alexander compliment her, now it was her turn. She took a deep breath, and started to descend the stairs. She looked up to catch Jared's expression, he looked at her and sucked in a breath. His eyes darkened and it definitely looked like he was struggling for control. She smiled softly at him, and when she took in his appearance, she felt her breath catch too.

Jared had spiked his short hair, he was wearing a black tux with a white shirt that was bringing out his dark complexion. He looked like a model, so refined and handsome. She felt proud that he was hers.

She managed to get down the stairs without tripping, the ballet flats helped with that. And then she offered her hand to Jared. He took out from behind his back a wrist corsage, that complimented her dress perfectly. His hands were slightly trembling while he was putting it on her.

Sue and Charlie, were waiting for them with the guys. To Bella's great embarrassment Charlie was telling anyone that would listen that he was only here to see her go willingly to a dance. Charlie took her to one side and whispered. "Is he the right guy you were talking about?"

Bella blushed, but she recalled that conversation. "Yes, dad. I hope you'll treat him like you treat Jake. Jared is a good guy and he'll take great care of me. I'm sure."

Charlie nodded. "We'll see, I want you to invite him for dinner soon."

She smiled and agreed. Finally she was able to walk back over to Jared, and she found him smirking over what he had clearly overheard. Damn werewolf and super-hearing!

The parents took a lot of pictures of the four of them, and after fifteen minutes they managed to leave.

Alexander helped Leah into the front seat, while Jared helped Bella into the back. When he sat near her, Jared took her hand, and moved closer to her ear. "Isabella, there are no words to describe how beautiful you are. You are lucky that I didn't come with my car, because otherwise we would be going straight back to my flat."

The meaning of his words seeped through Bella's muddled head, and she blushed. She wanted nothing else but going back to his flat too. "We'll have time later tonight..." she whispered.

He nodded. "You can bet on that."

The meal was good, and Alexander kept them entertained with a lot of jokes and stories. Jared and Leah, due to their wolf duties didn't mix much at school so they discovered a lot of interesting gossip about their classmates.

Leah at one point was laughing so much that Bella thought she was going to suffocate. "Really? I didn't know that Shelby had it in her to do that!" she had chocked.

Alexander was grinning. "It was a dare though, but I didn't think she would leave her bra on our Headmaster's desk either. The guy went ballistic, but he didn't find the culprit."

Bella and Jared were only following marginally along with Leah and Alexander's conversation, they were lost in their world of slight touches and longing gazes. She was startled when she heard a throat clearing, she turned to see Leah and Alexander already standing and ready to go. Bella blushed and Jared chuckled. "I'm sorry guys" he said, "It seems that I can't keep my mind on anything but my girl." So, he had been distracted too.

At Jared's words Bella felt her heartbeat increase. He had called her, his girl, it meant so much, that little acknowledgment. It was the first time he had said it out loud and in front of someone who wasn't in on their secret.

Alexander laughed. "Don't worry Jared, I have the same problem keeping my eyes away from Leah. Now that I managed to get a date and found out that I was right in thinking that she is awesome, I'm not planning to let her go without a fight."

Leah's blush was absolutely surprising and heartwarming. The pack recently had very little to celebrate or rejoice, the fight was looming near and it was important that they all managed to catch every little bit of happiness they could. "I might hold you to that." she said shyly. Alexander took her hand and led her out of the restaurant, Jared put an arm around Bella's shoulders and followed.

He whispered to her. "He seems like a nice guy, I hope all will go well for them." Bella nodded and huddled closer to him. "I wish with all my heart that he can make her as happy as she deserves."

They got into the car and headed for the dance.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to my beta and co-author Georgia Dawgette.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

They arrived at the dance still talking and laughing comfortably together, Alexander took Leah's hand again as soon as they got out of the car. He turned to look at Jared and Bella and said, "Better show to everyone that Leah' is taken, wouldn't want to give the wrong ideas to the vultures inside. You might want to do the same with your girl Jared."

Jared smiled darkly. "Somehow I'm sure nobody will try to get close to Bella." the threat behind his words was very clear and Bella shivered, Jared was so dangerously sexy.

Bella took Jared's hand. "They might know not to try anything with me, but I have to make it clear to the girls inside that you are mine."

Jared growled near her ear. "There is no one I want but you."

Bella shivered, and her anticipation for all that the post-dance might involve increased.

They entered the gym, and for a school dance the atmosphere was nice. There was music played by a DJ and refreshments to one side. Bella liked the simplicity of the party, it didn't look expensive or elegant like in Forks High, but it actually made her feel more comfortable. One of the things she had disliked most about the Cullen's had been their money; she had always felt that it was too much. Her life with Jared, going to college and earning her own money appealed to her more.

Jared and Alexander offered to go and get the girls drinks, while Bella and Leah found a few chairs together near the dance floor. Bella looked around and saw many of the girls eyeing Jared. Leah leaned over to her and whispered, "Nobody knows yet that Kim is dead, they all think that they broke up and that she left. So, the girls here were hoping to be the one to console poor Jared."

Bella nodded and then asked, "But what about Kim's parents?"

Leah replied. "Kim has been living with her grandmother; her parents had died when she was really young. The granny died last year too, so Kim was pretty much on her own. The pack was her family."

Bella felt sad for Kim, she had lost everything. She decided that if they found out that Kim was a newborn, she would try to convince the pack and the Cullen's to let her be. She felt Leah's elbowing her. "Someone's is onto Jared. Silvia is quite vicious; you might want to let her know he's taken."

Bella turned to look at a voluptuous girl, smiling coyly at her Jared. She noticed that Jared didn't seem affected by her beauty or her display of interest. She shrugged her shoulders. "I think he'll be able to get rid of her by himself." Bella knew that her only 'competition' was Kim. While the imprinting was definitely a way in which a woman could feel secure of her man, there was no fear that Jared would stray, she was only deeply concerned about having to compete with the memory of Jared's first love.

Leah smirked. "You are really mean, Bella. Why don't you want to help grumpy?"

Bella sniggered. "I think that grumpy is very good at looking after himself." Then she saw that Jared had been looking at her, and she knew that he had heard her. "Uh, oh. I'm in trouble now."

Jared managed to free himself from the girl, and stalked towards her. Bella hid behind Leah. "Now Leah, here's an excellent opportunity for you to be my friend."

Leah laughed, and moved away. "Sorry Bella, but rule number one is not to get between the wolf and his mate during an argument." Then she winked at her and added, "I'm certain you can talk your way out of this little problem."

Jared was nearly to them, Bella only had a split second to think, so when he arrived she walked to him put her hands around his neck and when he bent down she crushed her lips on his. He didn't hesitate to respond. After a moment they were pulled out of their kiss by a cough. "Really IsaBells, didn't know you were one for PDA's." said Jake's gruff voice.

Bella blushed. "Well, I was just trying to avoid a crisis."

Jared smirked. "You aren't totally off the hook, Isabella. Later I'll deal with you."

She shivered and whispered. "Is that a promise?"

Jared nodded, and his eyes darkened. "Indeed."

"Now, now... We are here to have fun." said Jake breaking them from their heated stare. He then took Bella's arm and said, "You don't mind bro, if I steal a dance with your girl..."

Jared was going to reply, but then he turned to look at Bella, and she nodded slightly. Bella didn't want to create a fight or a problem. Jared sighed. "She's all yours for one dance. After that, I don't want to see you hovering around, go and find your own girl. What do you say Isabella? Do you want to dance with this dog?"

Bella smiled at Jared, who was doing his best to diffuse the tension hanging between him and Jacob. She was as well pleased that he had asked her opinion not giving for granted that what she wanted or didn't want to do. She nodded, and she noticed that something had flashed in Jake's eyes, but it was too quick for Bella to understand what it meant. Jacob said softly replying to Jared and not taking his eyes off her, "Sure sure, one dance." And then he led her on the dance floor just as a slow song started to play.

Jake held her close, and after a moment of hesitation, Bella put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. It would have been so easy with Jake... He whispered near her ear. "I missed you these last two weeks Bells."

She felt tears sprang in her eyes, but she willed them back. "It's better this way Jake. You need to find your own way. I'm with Jared and we plan to be together for ... life."

Jake sighed. "I know, but when you let me be this close to you, I cannot stop dreaming that we could have made it. I would have won you from Edward, I'm sure of it."

Bella smiled sadly. "You are really cocky Jacob Black."

He smiled back. "I'm cocky because I can be."

"Sure sure." she joked, but then she sobered, remembering that she needed to do all she could to force Jake to let her go. "Jake, really, can you do me a favor and stop antagonizing Jared? It wasn't his fault that he imprinted on me. He has been more patient than I could ever have been, if our roles were reversed."

She hesitated a moment, not really wanting to hurt him and ruin his night but she needed for him to let his love for her go. So she took a deep breath and prepared herself for the pain she would see in his eyes. "I'm planning I mean, well I think we're planning to you know move forward in our relationship. Physically, that is."

Jake almost tripped, but then caught himself. His expression was unreadable. "Isn't it too soon?"

She shook her head. "Jake, you know how the imprinting works, the lack of physical relationship between us is driving us both crazy. Our bond needs it, we need it. I know it seems too early, but Jared and I have come a long way in these past few weeks and we're ready to deepen our relationship."

"I'm not sure about it. Why don't you wait a few more weeks?" Jacob whispered and added really softly, "Please... Bells...".

Bella felt her heart constrict but she knew that she wanted Jared. "I want him, I want him like I never wanted anyone else, not even... Edward. Why do you want to hurt yourself so much Jake? Why can't you try to be my best friend like I'm trying to be with yours?" said a saddened Bella.

He grimaced. "I don't want to be just your best friend, and you know that deep down you don't want that too."

She bit her lip. "Honestly Jake, is there anything that I could say to convince you of my choice? Is there a way for you to understand that I want Jared as much as he wants me and that there is no hope for us to ever be together?"

"No, there isn't Bells. I told you I would love you and try to have you until your last breath. I wasn't joking." Jake said seriously.

"Mind if I cut in?" Jared's voice was steely. "I think you have upset my mate enough Jake. I really didn't want to have to say it again, but I want you to steer clear of her. She is mine; I'm not planning to ever let her go. I can't."

Jacob stiffened. "Jared, I won't apologize for my behavior. I know how you feel and how she feels, I'm trying ok? But you just can't ask me to let go the only woman I have ever wanted and loved. I have no imprinting to tie me, and my bond with her is strong. I know I can break your imprint, if I work hard enough. Her mind is strong; she survived so much, and I hoped that she will break it eventually."

She was taken aback by Jacob's outburst. And then she wondered if he had a point, maybe her brain was wired so differently that she could ultimately overcome the imprint. Would she do it if she had a choice? She turned her eyes on Jared, and the answer was a resounding no. She craved what Jared could give her, it wasn't just love or adoration the way both Edward and Jacob had given her, it was much more; it made her feel desired and challenged in the right way. She could stand on her own by Jared's side, not being the usual damsel in distress.

So she took a deep breath and went for the kill. "Jake, I... I don't want to break it." and at his shocked expression she went on, "I might not be happy about the way I was pushed into Jared's arms, but the more time goes on, the more I feel how good it is for me to be with him. I'll never regret loving you and Edward, but the truth is that I know I can love Jared so much more. There is an entire part of my heart that it's ready to love and be loved by him. I don't plan to fight the imprinting, I want it and I want it with Jared."

Jake let her go suddenly, his eyes showing how hurt he was. "I... have to go." He turned and left the gym in a hurry.

Bella sighed and then turned to look at Jared. His intense eyes were watching her carefully. "Did you mean what you just said?"

She nodded. He nodded, and then took her hand. "Let's go, I've got enough of this. My place is close by, we'll walk there. A bit of fresh air will be good for us both."

At her nod he took her hand and they went over to Alexander and Leah to say goodbye, before they left the dance behind. She couldn't wait to be alone with her Jared, now that she had definitely squashed Jacob's hopes she was ready to give herself completely to Jared.

"It's a beautiful night." said Jared to cut the silence. "I'm sorry about the dance. When I heard him declaring his undying faith in your relationship, I nearly lost it. I'm at my wits' ends with Jake. I can't blame you either, because you were very clear with him about how you felt."

Bella sighed and huddled closer to Jared. "I know. I thought that these past weeks were a clear message that I was moving on, but he doesn't seem to want to hear what I'm saying. Though I believe he might be right about..." and then she stopped.

"About?" asked Jared seriously.

"About me being able to break the imprint." Bella whispered.

Jared stopped. "What are you talking about? It's impossible."

Bella bit her lip. "I just said that I might, not that I could. It's just that it seems that my mind works differently than others, you are aware that I'm immune to many of the vampires' gifts. Well, if the imprint is a mental bond and not just a physical one, I wonder if I might be able to break it if I really wanted."

Jared was silent. Bella felt dread rise in her heart, could it be that Jared might want her to try? Could it be that he didn't want her the way she wanted him? "Jared... I... do you want me to try?" she said softly. "Is that what you want?" She was determined to give him a choice, if he wanted out she cared for him enough to break her own heart and let him go.

Jared turned swiftly towards her. "Is that what you want Isabella? To break the imprint and be with Jake?"

Bella was shocked at the intensity of his outburst. She had never seen him so upset, not even when he was desperate because of Kim's disappearance. "Jared, I want us. I might not have chosen freely to start this relationship, but now I'm in it seriously. I can see potential between us."

He studied her, and after a moment he took her face in his hands. He sighed and closed his eyes a moment, when he opened them she could see all his love for her there. Her heart was bursting in happiness to know that he wanted her too. "Isabella... I want you. I've never wanted anyone the way I want you. The imprint might have pushed me to you, but it's me that craves your touch. I want us too. You're mine and I'm planning to never let you go." And then he kissed her, she let him lead the kiss and enjoyed his strong warm embrace. There was nothing and no one that had ever made her feel so wanted.

He was the one to break their kiss. "No more talk about breaking the imprinting. I'm planning to keep you Isabella."

"No more." she whispered, and then he took her hand and he pulled her to his apartment. Bella was giddy with anticipation; she wanted to finally be claimed by Jared, to know with a certainty that they belonged to each other forever.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to Georgia Dawgette for being an amazing co-author and beta.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

JARED'S POV

Jared and Isabella were both quiet as they walked back to his place, he was mulling over all that had happened in the past few hours. He was still shocked that Jacob had tried to come between them, and that she thought there might be a chance that she could break the imprint. Also, he had felt for the first time the fear of losing her, finally cementing in his mind that he really was in love with her.

He took the key from its usual hiding place, and because he could never resist an opportunity to touch her guided her in with his hand at the small of her back. As he closed the door behind them his mind was consumed by her warmth and mind numbing smell. He always thought she looked beautiful, but tonight especially she looked like an angel; more than anything he wanted some uninterrupted time just to show her how much she meant to him.

As he closed the door and turned the lock, he took a deep breath in what he knew would be a vain attempt to clear his head. Immediately a sweet sickly smell assaulted his nostrils, vampire! Fuck, he had closed the door!

Swiftly he put Isabella behind him, between him and the door. Her safety was his only priority right now. "Jared?" Her surprised voice asked, "What are you doing?"

He took a deep breath; the smell was thick in the air and he knew the leech was still here. "Isabella, get out your phone and call Billy or Alice. Tell them to send someone, there's a leech here."

Isabella started to shuffle through her bag behind him. He was standing still, all of his senses focused on the bedroom's closed door. When it opened, what he saw took his breath away."Kim!"

The beautiful leech in front of him used to be the center of his universe, but at the same time it wasn't the woman he had loved. The bright red eyes gave her away; also he didn't feel any pull towards her. Did it mean that she no longer had a soul?

She eyed him strangely, and took a sniff. Her crimson eyes immediately focused on Isabella. He stiffened, and tried to catch her attention. "Kim, how... how are you?" They were so fucked! He heard Isabella whisper on the phone and then click it shut.

"They'll be here as soon as possible," said his mate quietly.

"Hello Jared, did you miss me?" Kim's bell like voice asked.

Leech, she was just a leech. There was nothing left of the woman he had loved. He closed his eyes, Isabella was his priority. He needed to buy some time for help to arrive. "Of course I did. What... what happened to you?"

Kim took a step forward, and he crouched. He wasn't going to let her near Isabella. He felt tears in his eyes; how could he fight against Kim? "It doesn't seem like you did Jay. Why are you here with Bella Swan? Is it possible you have already forgotten about me?"

He let the tears fall down his face; he knew that she was preparing for an attack and that no one was going to get here in time. He would have to kill her. "Isabella, we are going to move left, you see that door there? It's a closet, when we get there you go in and don't come out until I tell you. Are we clear?" He chanced a look at Isabella, and saw tears in her eyes too.

She nodded, and said, "Jared... no matter what... I'll be there for you."

He knew that she understood what he was feeling, "I... thanks... and Bella... I'm sorry for everything... I promise that I won't let anything happen to you."

For a moment, he felt like telling her how thankful he really was for how patient and understanding she had been since the imprinting. He recalled the moment when he realized that she was going to be his mate. He would never admit it out loud, but he had been ecstatic about it.

He had felt guilty for how this was going to mess up her life, and jealous because Jake and Edward had something he might never get, her love. Moreover, the idea that he had been happier about having Isabella as his imprint than he had been about the one with Kim, had given him even more grief and guilt. Kim didn't deserve that betrayal, but it was true. Isabella was what he and his wolf needed and wanted. He recalled all the times he had threatened her, or the wolf had felt the need to prove that she was his. Isabella never backed down; she was exactly the woman he had always wanted.

Bella Swan had always fascinated him; first by running with vampires, and then with her reaction to the news that her best friend was a werewolf. She had been a mix of shyness and strength, and somehow he had never really been able to figure her out. He had to admit that she intrigued him since the first time he met her.

She shook him out of his reverie. "Be careful, Jared..." she said when they reached the closet, she went inside, and he closed and locked it. He then kneeled and passed the key under the door. It wouldn't help if Kim managed to get to her, but if he stopped her and got injured she would have a way to get out.

His attention was back to the woman that for almost a year had been his reason to live, the one he had planned to marry. His love for her was there, but the need to be a Protector and his new feelings for Isabella shadowed everything else. "Kim, I'm going to give you a chance. If you leave now I won't follow you."

She shrugged her shoulders, her beautiful dark hair was luscious and looked soft. He shook his head; probably remnants of his bond were still present. "Jay, where exactly should I go? You are everything that I have. As soon as I managed to escape from Victoria, I came to see you."

Jared knew her too well; her words seemed sincere, but the almost unseen movement of her shoulder told him that she was lying. She had even sniffed Isabella; the clothes stolen in her room had been for hunting her. "Kim, I really don't want to hurt you, but if you give me no choice I'll have to. Please, leave before it's too late."

Kim smiled softly. "It's already too late. Victoria is advancing; it won't take long before she gets to La Push. She offered to spare our people, in exchange for little Bella. What do you say? It's just one life in exchange for the tribe."

His breath left him; he remembered back in Isabella's room when they had talked. He had been so ready to sacrifice everything for his tribe, and even his mate had told him to do just that. But he realized grimly that he couldn't. "I can give myself up for my tribe, but I won't give my mate."

Kim gasped, and then narrowed her eyes. "You imprinted again? On Bella?"

Jared saw her pain, and then the anger exploded and she attacked him. He burst into a wolf, and they started fighting, in his mind he was chanting -protect my mate- protect my mate-.

Kim was strong, but inexperienced; and after tumbling around breaking furniture and objects. He finally managed with his paw to break her neck. She was lying not yet dead on the floor when the door exploded behind him and Jake came in. Jake phased and said, -Jared I'm so sorry, I couldn't come before. I'll take care of... Kim...

Jared looked at Kim for the last time; she was trying to crawl to him and he felt his heart break. For a moment nothing existed but him and Kim. He took a step towards her, but then he heard a quiet cry, it came from the closet. Bella! His sweet innocent Bella. He closed his eyes and phased back. "Thank you Jake, I ... would appreciate if you could... There's something else, Victoria is coming towards La Push; can you tell the Cullen's to get ready to fight?"

He turned his back; and felt Jake taking Kim with him; Jared walked to the closet and whispered. "Bella... can you open the door?" He saw the key being pushed out from under the door. He opened it, and she threw herself into his arms.

He closed his eyes and inhaled her unique scent, since the moment he had met her, even before imprinting, he had thought that she smelled delicious. He walked them into his bedroom, and lay with her on the bed.

She was crying softly, and he was caressing her hair. "It's okay Bella; nobody will ever hurt you as long as I'm alive."

"I know you'll protect me Jared, it's just... I... poor Kim!" she wailed.

Jared was stunned into silence. Her life had been in danger and she felt sorry for Kim? He held her even closer; this soft sweet woman was his to keep and cherish for life. Her kindness was astounding.

"It's okay now. That thing wasn't Kim. Kim has been dead since Victoria changed her. The body was there, but the soul wasn't." whispered Jared, trying to convince himself as well as her.

Bella cried harder. "It's just not fair... she didn't do anything wrong... and oh God! Edward was right! I would have lost my soul if I had gone through the change..." she was even more upset, but then her customary strength came back. "Jared... about Victoria..."

Jared held her closer. "Bella I won't give you up, not now not ever." Then he felt the need to kiss her, and he did. Though she was upset, she answered back with passion.

He craved her so much!

When she had told him that she hadn't slept with Cullen, his wolf had rejoiced, but at the same time he knew that he had overreacted by marking her. How was she going to react to the thought of marrying him within the year?

Jared sighed. She tried to leave his side, but he held her more firmly. "I just need a few minutes to balance myself. Bella, I'm going to take you to Emily, you'll be safe there. The pack and the Cullen's will take care of Victoria."

Bella cried and kissed him. "Come back to me Jared. And if you think that there isn't anything else you can do, please come and get me. I'll willingly give my life for your tribe."

He kissed her again. His strong and kind mate was everything he had ever wanted; he whispered. "I'll never give you up, Bella and I promise you that until my last breath, I'll always come back to you. Let's go now."


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to my beta and co-author Georgia Dawgette.

**Rec story:** Once Upon A Full Moon by naranwien, amazing Bella/Jacob a must read for a true fan.

* * *

**Chapter 21.**

Jared had taken Bella in his arms, to reassure her and himself that they were both okay and that nothing had separated them. He pushed away the nearly overwhelming urge to stay wrapped up in his Bella forever and instead ran quickly to Emily and Sam's house.

He entered with Bella still curled into him. He sighed, desperately wishing that he didn't have to leave her there. "Bella, we are here. I'm going to leave you with Emily. One of the wolves will look after you two, but you have to promise me that you'll stay here." He had put her down on the couch and taken her chin into his hand. When their eyes met, he felt how upset she was, but he didn't have time to reassure her like he wanted to. There would be plenty of time for that when he disposed of the threats to her life. "I'll come back, but I need to know that you'll wait here, I cannot worry about you while I fight."

Her eyes were full of unshed tears. "I... promise you. I'll stay here but... Jared can't you stay here too?"

Jared smiled softly at her; he wished he could never leave her side. "I can't ask anyone else to fight my battles. The leech wants my mate, and I need to be there and make sure that she is destroyed. Bella... I know it's not the right time but... I want you to know that I have fallen in love with you. And I accept the imprint fully."

Tears started to pour out of her eyes. "I'm in love with you too. Jared... please... be careful."

He kissed her softly memorizing all of the things he loved about her. "I'll try."

He turned to leave but her hand stopped him. "Take care of Jake... please."

Jared took a deep breath. He knew that he was going to live his life with her with the constant ghost of her love for Jake. But he would take what fate had given him; she promised that she would be his, and that was enough. She had accepted him, ghosts and all, and it was his turn to do the same. "I'll do my best; but don't worry, Jake is strong, and he's our Alpha. Nothing will happen to any of us, we were made to kill vampires."

She bit her lip and nodded. He left swiftly before he lost the will to leave at all. Outside he met Sam. "Sam, who's going to be with the girls?"

Sam was tense but focused. "I left Leah and Seth, and before you say anything, I won't let Leah in the fight. Seth is young but strong, they'll be ok."

Jared knew why Sam had left the Clearwater's' behind, he didn't like it but he knew that the others would be strong fighters and nobody was supposed to reach Emily and Bella. After all Sam would not risk Emily's life, not even for Leah. "Alright, I trust you. Let's go."

Sam nodded and they phased. The moment they did a cacophony of thoughts assailed him. Sam shouted for them to calm down, and they started to assess the situation. The Cullen's had reached the clearing, and they were waiting for the wolves to get there too.

Sam and Carlisle had divided them into groups. Emmet, Alice, Paul and Colin would protect the right side. Rosalie, Carlisle, Quil and Brady would be on the left side. The final group constituted by the more skilled ones, Edward, Jasper, Sam, Jake, Embry and himself would be in the front. Esme would move between the various groups and light the fires when necessary.

Jared wasn't thrilled to be fighting with Cullen, but he knew that the leech could read minds and would be useful.

"I'm not exactly fond of you either." Edward hissed at him through barred teeth.

_I don't give a fuck about what you are 'fond' of! Stay on your side and do your job! _Jared mentally growled back at him.

"She'll eventually tire of the uncouthness of your manners, and soon come back to me." spat Edward.

_In your fucking dreams leech! _He pushed their last kiss on the bed to the front of his mind. Even though it was his memory, Bella's eagerness still surprised him.

Edward snarled, but what hurt Jared was the intense pain coming from Jake.

_Fuck man! You aren't hurting just the leech! _Embry said.

Jared felt ashamed; he had forgotten Jake so to soothe him he sent his way Bella's thoughts about him.

Jake sighed, _it's not your fault Jared, but please bro, no more!_

_Of course Jake, I'm sorry this is not the right time to start a fight between us, _said Jared

"Victoria and the newborns are coming!" shouted Edward.

From then on, it was chaos. Jared focused on the leeches that were coming at him. His mind was on autopilot. Move, bite, dismember. Move, bite, dismember.

Jared tore through the last leech in his way, and not far away from him saw Edward and Victoria locked in battle. Edward was a mind reader, but Victoria being a human blood drinker had the strength on her side. He thought about whether or not he should help him, and then an image of a disappointed Bella came into his mind. Ashamed that he even considered leaving Edward on his own, he ran towards them to save Cullen's ass.

He jumped onto Victoria from behind, and Edward took that moment to break her neck. Jared though, was thrown away and crashed onto a tree. Another leech came to him, he was trying to focus but the slamming into the tree had slowed his movements. The leech managed to bite him deeply on his shoulder and Jared fell almost immobilized by the searing pain of the venom.

It was the end; his last thought before succumbing to darkness was... Bella...

**_Bella's POV_**

Bella was pacing back and forth, when she looked up she saw the same fear and worry she felt etched on Emily's face. How were they going to wait for who knows how long without any information? Jared, Jacob and the others were in a fight that might result in one of their death.

The fear was gripping her heart, and she decided to try to distract Emily as well as herself. "I just can't believe that Victoria would go to this length to hurt Edward." she finally said thinking once again about the role that even Kim was forced to play in this nightmare.

Emily looked at Bella and sighed. Bella knew that Emily didn't just have Sam to worry about, she loved Leah and Seth deeply too. And even though her cousins were here patrolling the perimeter, nobody knew if some newborns might make it to them. "Well, he did kill her mate. Wouldn't you do anything to avenge Jared?"

Bella thought about it and then nodded. "You are probably right. I would seek justice, but the methods she has used for seeking vengeance just seem insane."

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "I think that vampires have a different frame of mind. They don't see right and wrong the way we do. That's probably the only way she knows."

Bella bit her lip. "She could have gone to the Volturi, the royal vampire family. I know they settle problems, maybe she could have laid her case and see what they thought."

Emily tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. "Do you think that this Volturi would have been partial to her?"

Bella smiled back. "Hmmm... with them it could go either way... Actually if they thought that they could take advantage... maybe they would have asked Edward to stay with them, they would love to have a mind reader in their midst. Aro, the king, can read a person's mind just by touching them, but imagine if he had Edward..." she shivered then, reminding herself that the Volturi were after her too did nothing to calm her fears. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, those were worries for another day.

Emily must have seen her fear because she asked, "Are you scared of them? I know you met them when you went to save Edward in Italy."

Bella nodded. "The problem with them is that they expect the Cullen's to turn me. I was left free to go only because of that. If they come back and find that I've stayed human... I don't know what will happen... And I can't even tell them about imprinting and werewolves... It's another problem we'll have to worry about... I'm sorry I've made a mess of so many lives!"

Emily hugged her. "Bella it's not your fault. You fell in love with Edward, and he was a vampire. I think it was his responsibility to keep you safe. If you ask me, he should have never started dating you. I know that you fell in love, but he should have known better. All his family should have."

Bella wanted to refute Emily's words, but she knew deep down that Emily was right. "I was stubborn too... he didn't want to get involved but I kept pushing... and he finally gave in..."

Emily shook her head. "No Bella, you told me that after your first encounter he ran away for a week. He shouldn't have come back; he knew that he was endangering you and his family."

Bella wanted to reply, when a searing pain squeezed her heart. A moment later Leah burst into the house with a frantic look on her face. "We won... but Jared has been badly hurt. Bella you need to come with me."

Bella's heart exploded in fear, she ran out the door and Leah followed swiftly shocking her when she lifted her into her arms. "We'll be quicker this way."

They reached the clearing only moments later, Leah put her down and she stumbled towards where Jared was lying. "Jared please don't leave me, please, I ... love you... you promised me you would stay with me forever..." Bella cried as she caressed the still form of her mate.

Jake kneeled next to her, and tried to listen for a heartbeat. "It's low, but it's there. Bella we need Carlisle to take a look at him. It's his only chance."

Edward walked closer. "Let me take him back to our house; you are hurt too Jacob and I'm faster."

Bella watched Edward carefully; she felt sick for such traitorous thoughts but she didn't know if she fully trusted Edward with her Jared. She had to trust him though, there were no other options now; she nodded, "Please Edward ask Carlisle to do everything in his power to save him. And thank you..."

Edward picked up Jared, and turned a moment to look at Bella. "No need to thank me, he is what you want, and I'll do anything that I can to see you happy. Beside he saved my life, I think he did it for you... he is an honorable guy and it's obvious that he loves you very much... at least now I know you'll be happy, that was what I always wanted for you..."Then he turned and started running with Jared in his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to Georgia Dawgette for being an amazing co-author and beta.

* * *

**Chapter 22.**

Bella watched Jared's departure until Edward had disappeared, then a hand on her shoulder called her back to reality. "Bells, come on, I'll take you to the Cullen's." whispered Jake.

She turned to look at him and saw that he was holding his arm; she stood up quickly and went to examine him. "Are you...are you hurt anywhere other than your arm?"

He smiled softly at her. "I am. Now let's go."

Bella felt tears of worry and fear starting to pour down her cheeks, and as Jake took her in his arms she started crying. "Don't worry Bells; Jared is tough, he'll get through this. If I was fighting for my life, there would be nothing more of an incentive than knowing that I had to get back to you. Jared will live and you two... will be happy..." she looked up at him and saw his tears. "I was in his mind before he passed out... Bells he loves you so much, even my own feelings pale in comparison... I had no idea... I just want you to know that I now understand you are his, and I will never try to come between you two again."

Jake's hold on her tightened for a moment, and then he let go. "Come on now, he needs you near him."

Bella took his hand. "Thanks Jake... I... let's go." There were so many things that she wanted to say to her best friend, but at the same time she knew it was best that they stay buried in her heart.

Her soul was shouting with impatience; she needed to be with her mate, nothing else mattered.

They moved quickly, and soon the Cullen's house was visible through the trees, Bella's anxiety rose to new heights and after Jake set her down she was basically running by the time she reached the door. Alice opened it, and Bella without looking at her entered and asked Jasper. "Where is Jared?"

Jasper sent her a wave of calm, but she shook her head. "I don't need your help Jasper, sorry but I just want to know where Jared is."

Jasper looked at her pitifully. "Bella ... he was bitten repeatedly by a newborn... and..."

"Where the fuck is he? I need to be with him!" she shouted.

Jasper was taken aback, but then answered. "He is upstairs in Carlisle's studio."

Bella took the stairs two at time, and finally reached the studio. She knocked and Carlisle opened the door. "Bella, come in." his expression was grim. "Jared was barely holding on when he arrived here, I did all I could; now it's up to him. The next hour is going to determine whether or not he'll live. Luckily no venom entered his body; it's just that the blood loss and the slow recovery have weakened him."

She walked towards the bed and sat on a nearby chair; she took his limp hand in hers and whispered, "Jared I'm here. You must fight; I need you in my life. I want everything with you; a house, marriage and kids... so please come back to me." She closed her eyes and rested her head on her arms.

Jared was barely breathing but he was holding on, was it because of her? She was startled from her thoughts by a soft knock.

Alice entered, and Bella stiffened. "Bella... I know we didn't part well the last time, but I want to tell you that I'm sorry. I can see that you really care for Jared and Edward has accepted it too. I don't know what happened, but I know you enough to believe that you didn't have any other choice but to be with Jared... But now there is another problem, I saw the Volturi... they'll be here shortly. Carlisle sent all the wolves away beside Jacob, he'll stay with Jared while we deal with this problem... you need to shower...Hmmm... you can't smell of ... well you know..."

Bella nodded, she turned to Jared. "I'll be back as soon as I can, keep fighting... don't... don't leave me..." She walked past Alice and then she stopped. "Alice... I know I hurt Edward, you and the family... but the way you treated me... I can't forgive you, as soon as Jared gets better we'll leave and I don't... don't want to see any of you again..." tears were streaming down her face but she had finally made up her mind, she was a 'wolf girl' no matter what and if she had to give up her vampire family so be it.

Jake was watching her with shock, and she knew that probably Alice was as stricken as she felt, but she didn't make decisions lightly and this was it.

Jake took her hand for a moment and squeezed it, then he nodded and she felt that he approved of her decision. She nodded back, and then she went to the bathroom for the shower. She didn't really want to wash away Jared's scent, but she couldn't risk the pack's secret.

Rosalie entered the bathroom after she had turned off the shower. "Bella, I know that we never hit it off, but I want to tell you that I think you made the right decision by staying human. I'll respect your choice of never seeing us again, and I'll fight for the others to respect your wish. Now, please wear this, we're waiting downstairs, we'll meet them at the meadow."

Bella slowly got dressed with a pair of jeans and a blue hoodie; she felt a bit better that Rosalie didn't ask her to wear a frilly dress. She took a deep breath and then got down to where the Cullen's were waiting for her. Their expressions varied from sorrowful to somber, all of them had heard her conversation with Alice and it seemed that it had struck hard. She wasn't going to take anything back though. "Let's go, the sooner we get this done the sooner I can come back to my mate's side."

Edward and Alice gasped, and the others were clearly shocked at her coldness. She didn't care, she just wanted to go upstairs and curl into Jared's side. They quickly exited, Edward was the last one and he put up his hand for her to take.

The coldness of his touch made her grimaced, and when she looked up at Edward saw his horror at her reaction. "Edward ... I..." She was feeling really sorry for him, after she got used to Jared's high temperature it was a shock his cool touch. Guilt had her eyes prickling with tears; it had been a long night.

He shook his head. "Don't Bella. I let you down and you found someone else... my love wasn't enough... now you have... Jared... and apparently he makes you happy... "

She smiled sadly. "Not just apparently... he really does make me whole... I feel like he is part of me and me a part of him. I'm sorry it had to end this way between us, I shouldn't have taken you back after Italy, I should have taken my time to see how I was really feeling..." she couldn't' reveal to him that until the imprinting she wouldn't have questioned their relationship, but here they were basically saying goodbye for the last time. "I wish you happiness Edward... you deserve it..."

He didn't reply, he helped her onto his back and then ran quickly to catch up with the others. There wasn't much more to say after all, he was letting her go and she had already moved on with Jared.

...

When they arrived at the clearing, Edward put her down and they went to join the Cullen's. After a few minutes, four cloaked figures appeared on the opposite side of the meadow. One of them took off his cape and Bella recognized Aro, the king of the Volturi.

Carlisle walked towards him. "Aro, my dear friend, welcome to Forks."

Aro eyed Carlisle and then put out his hand. "Thank you, Carlisle; it's been a long time since we last saw each other."

Carlisle took Aro's hand, and let the king read his mind. Bella was frightened that something about the werewolves would get out, but she knew that Carlisle was good at shielding, after living with Edward you had to work on some kind of protection for your thoughts.

"I see that young Bella is still human, care to explain why?" finally Aro asked letting Carlisle's hand go.

Carlisle looked serious. "Aro, we have recently had a few problems with newborns. And recently Bella and Edward decided that they didn't want to continue their relationship. In light of her keeping our secret for so long without any problem we were you would allow her to stay human."

Aro shook his head. "I can't believe you are asking me for that. You are aware that she can't live with this knowledge. I can take her with me, and she can become a vampire at my court."

Edward moved in front of her, and she started to get scared. A voice from behind Bella startled everyone."That won't be necessary. She can't become a vampire, because she is the mate of a werewolf."

Bella turned to look as Jake and Jared came into the clearing. Without hesitation she turned and ran into Jared's arms."Are you..." she didn't dare saying anything else.

Jared smiled tiredly down at her and she felt her heart swell with happiness as, she smiled back. Her heart was soaring with love and relief at seeing him standing, he was there for her and he was going to be there forever. Tears again filled her eyes, she shook her head and then she rest it on his chest, smelling him and reassuring herself that he was really there.

"This is very strange, Master." said one of the covered figures. "The bond between Bella and that _thing _is amazingly tight, even her link with the other _thing _is quite strong. Her bond with the mind-reader was nothing in comparison."

Bella saw Aro eyeing Jared and Jake speculatively. "So you are both shifters?"Would you mind taking my hand?" He asked while holding out his hand, making Bella stiffen as Jared began to push her behind him.

Jared grimaced and glanced at Jacob; Bella didn't want to let him go, but a nod from Carlisle made Jared disentangle from her and moved towards Aro. "It's okay Bella, stay with Jake." Bella went to stand close to Jake, as she watched her mate limping slightly towards the king of the vampire world.

"How is he?" whispered Bella to Jake. Jake shrugged his shoulders. "As soon as he opened his eyes he asked about you, and when he heard where you went he insisted in coming. He is weak, but it seems he's holding up."

Jared placed his hand in Aro's outstretched palm. The king seemed deep in concentration, sometimes he nodded and other times he shook his head slightly. Finally he let Jared's hand go, and motioned for him to step back. Jared turned and went back to Bella. He took her hand gently pulling her so their sides were touching, and stood there waiting for a decision.

Aro smirked. "It's been years since the last shifter I met, I'm curious to know more. We will agree to allow her to remain human in exchange for a wolf."

Jake and Jared stiffened. Bella couldn't take it anymore. "No, I'll never exchange my freedom for someone else's servitude. "

Aro's eyes narrowed. "You have been permitted too many things Bella. I'm not a Cullen or a wolf that you can treat with such disrespect. You'll come back to Italy with us and that's final. Otherwise I'll exterminate everyone you hold dear, starting with the Cullen's."

Edward took a step forward. "What if in exchange for Bella you take me? I promise to stay in the guard for a hundred years."

Bella let Jared's hand go and walked to Edward. "No, you can't go, Edward. I'm not worth it."

Edward's golden eyes turned to her. "You're wrong Bella; you are worth even more than this sacrifice. I really meant that I want to see you happy. I'll forever love you and I'll cherish every memory I've got of you."

Bella's eyes were full of tears; she didn't love him the same way anymore, but it was unbearable to think that he was sacrificing for her.

Aro smirked. "I want Edward and Alice."

"I'll come only if Jasper can come as well, and I'll stay in your court for fifty years only. Then you'll have to let me and Jasper go, and allow us to keep to our diet." replied Alice.

Aro clapped his hand in happiness. "Yes, we've got a deal. Fifty years for both you and Jasper, a hundred years for Edward and you can keep drinking from animals... though you're free to change your diet anytime."

Bella was feeling torn. "Alice! You can't do it, I'll go."

Alice walked towards Bella; she put her hands on her shoulders. "Bella, I let you down once and I promised that I would never do that again, instead I did. Now it's my chance to prove to you that I really care for you, that you are my sister in every way that matters. We'll be fine, I'll look after Edward."

Bella nodded and hugged her. "You three take care of each other, okay?"

Alice hugged her back. "Never forget that we love you Bella. Now go back to your mate and be happy, live your life to the fullest."

Bella looked at the remaining Cullen's noticing that they were looking at her with love. Carlisle smiled sadly at her and then Bella walked towards Jared, when he took her into his arms she felt safe and complete. She turned in time to see Alice, Edward and Jasper hugging their family and leaving with the Volturi.

When they disappeared Carlisle walked towards Bella. "Bella, you must know that what happened isn't your fault. Aro has coveted Alice and Edward for some time now. I think that he saw this as an opportunity to gain what he desired most. We all love you and you're family to us no matter what. Now we'll be leaving Forks, but if you ever need us we'll be back. I left a number with Billy Black. Remember don't hesitate, we all love you."

Bella hugged Carlisle, then Esmè. Emmett and Rosalie were the last two; Emmett gave her a bear hug. "Take care Bella, I wish you a good life."

Rosalie was the next one. She gave a long look to her and nodded. When Bella blinked her eyes she was gone too.

The Cullen's were gone, and as soon as they disappeared Jared almost collapsed. Jake caught him in time. "Easy there brother, let's get you back to La Push. A warm bed, and some sleep will do wonders for you."

Bella took Jared's other side and together the three of them headed towards La Push. It had been an emotional day and night, and when Jared was given a bed in Sue's house Bella just curled into his side and immediately fell asleep with him.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to Georgia Dawgette for being an amazing co-author and beta.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Bella woke up disoriented; she opened her eyes and blinked as she looked around. The room was nice and clean, but she didn't immediately remember where she was. The events of the previous day came back rushing to her, and she started to hyperventilate. A scorching hand on her shoulder grounded her. "Easy there Bella, take a deep breath. It's okay, we are safe. Breath in, breath out."

She turned to see Jared's smiling face, and she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. "How are you?"

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "A bit worse for wear, but overall Dr. Fang did a good job. You?"

Bella thought a bit before replying. "Physically I'm fine; but I'm really sorry about Edward, Alice and Jasper. They... sacrificed a lot for my happiness..."

"Indeed." said Jared. "And you owe it to them to be happy." He took her face into his hands and kissed her softly. "Bella Swan, I love you very much."

Bella felt tears streaming down her face. "I love you too."

He nodded, but then got really serious. "Bella... there is something that we need to talk about..."

She felt a flicker of nervousness, what was he going to say? "Okay..."

He stood up from the bed and started pacing. "I've done something... that I shouldn't have... I mean I should have talked to you before doing it, but at that time I wasn't thinking straight."

Bella bit her lip. "Is this about the bite on my neck?" she asked.

Jared looked at her with a stunned expression. Then he tensed and said, "What do you know?"

Bella looked down. "Well... I found out quite by chance about marking. Me and Jake were talking and he said both you and Sam had marked your imprints... and he also told me that we would have to be married within a year. I wanted to talk to you about it... but I thought that you should have been the one to tell me..." she expected his anger and she was surprised when instead he came closer, kneeling in front of her.

"Bella... you are right... I was the one that should have told you. Now... the thing is... I really love you and I don't want to wait a minute more for you to be mine. What I'm saying is marry me Bella, marry me and make me the happiest man alive." His expression was part hopeful part scared, but she knew he meant it seriously.

Bella was shocked, had he really proposed? How long had they been dating? It was one thing to know that he was her soul-mate, and quite another to promise to be at his side every day forever... She opened her mouth to ask him to wait for a while so she could get used to all the changes that have recently taken place, but a look into his eyes caused her to say. "Yes."

He blinked, and she did too. Had she really... "Bella? Did you just say yes?"

Her mind was in overdrive, but her answer had felt right. "Yes... I think I... oh... Yes..."

He laughed, and then pulled her up from the bed. He enclosed her in his arms and she put her head on his naked chest. "I promise you that you'll never regret it. I love you so much Bella and I'm sorry... I'm sorry for all the times I acted like a jerk. I didn't know then... I was so confused and hurt... I'm sorry I took it out on you... And I proposed without a ring... I mean I have it at home but..."

Bella laughed. "Jared you're babbling. It's okay, really. I guess I didn't make it easy for you either... between Edward and Jake... And don't worry about the ring we'll get it when we go back to your place… really there is no reason to start getting nervous now..."

Jared tensed. "What about Jake? That leech said you had a strong bond with Jake too..."

Bella held him closer. "I'll always care for him, but you are it for me. I feel it in my soul... but I want a long engagement... we need to get to know each other a bit better, what do you say?"

Jared sighed. "Only if you move in with me..."

She was stunned, she had never considered that he really didn't want them to be separated from now on, "I don't think my father would take that well."

He smiled. "Let me take care of that, Bella. Do we agree then? A bit of living together while we're planning the wedding?"

Bella bit her lip, after all Charlie wasn't going to agree that easily. She was really curious to see Jared asking though. "Okay, you talk to my dad and then we'll take it from there."

His eyes darkened a shade. "Now, what do you say if we put that bed to good use?"

Bella blushed but flickers of heat started to burn her body, she couldn't imagine anything more inviting than being in bed with Jared. She took his head in her hands and pulled him down, then proceeded to kiss him.

Jared growled, put his hands to her waist and started to lead her to the bed.

The door burst open. "Bella, Jared are you... ops! Sorry guys!" said a blushing Seth.

Jared sighed. "I'm never going to get you all to myself, am I?"

Bella laughed. "Eventually..."

Seth smiled shyly and said, "My mom wanted to know if you were coming down for breakfast... sorry I didn't knock..."

Jared smiled. "Don't worry Seth, but once I manage to get Bella back to my apartment, I don't want to see your furry face around... now that I think about it... I don't want to see anyone, just pass the message bro." Then he walked out the door.

Bella blushed, and when she looked up Seth was blushing too. "Your boyfriend is scary."

She grinned and he grinned back. They left the room still grinning and when they reached the living room they were met with questioning glances from Sue, Leah and Jared.

Seth smiled and said goodbye, while Bella went to sit near Jared. He eyed her. "What's up with you and Seth?"

She put her hand in his and caressed it slowly. "We were both thinking that you are quite scary when you want to be..."

His eyes darkened. "I can be a lot of things..."

A throat was cleared and Bella met the amused eyes of Sue and Leah. "Bella, I think Jared should take you home, your father might send a search party if you postpone returning home any longer. "

Bella was pretty nervous about the prospect of facing her father, even though she knew that Jared would be doing most of the talking Leah must have picked on her anxiety, and asked. "Bella? Is everything all right?"

Jared smirked. "I think it's called 'cold feet'." Bella glared at him and he went on. "I asked Bella to marry me and now we are going to tell Charlie the great news."

Sue and Leah were stunned into silence. Then Sue managed to say, "Jared? Isn't it a bit soon?"

Jared looked at Sue seriously. "It's our decision, Bella and I have decided to live together for a while before getting married, we'll get to know each other better along the way."

Bella bit her lip, she knew she needed to say something. "Sue... we only have one life and I think we've both been through so much already... I feel I'm entitled to some happiness... and Jared makes me happy, even if we wait, it wouldn't change the outcome. We would end up there anyway." While Bella wasn't entirely sure she was ready for marriage, she knew that Jared would always be her choice.

They were interrupted then by Jake entering the house. "Morning everyone." He walked towards them, and when he got to Bella he placed a light kiss on her head. "Morning Bells."

A growl was heard and Jared jumped out of the chair and caught Jake at the neck. "I believe I told you last time that I wouldn't tolerate you touching my mate anymore."

Jake eyed him seriously, not even trying to defend himself. "I'm sorry Jared, I wasn't thinking. I know she belongs with you, and really I'm finally okay with it. Forgive me, it won't happen again."

The silence was thick, Bella didn't dare saying anything. It was something that Jared and Jacob needed to solve between themselves. Jared finally relaxed. "Apology accepted." Then he glanced towards Bella and she realized that he wanted to tell Jake about the wedding, her heart froze.

Jared must have sensed something and he shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't you sit with us for breakfast? After that I'm sure Bella needs to talk to you alone."

Jacob turned his dark eyes to her, asking silently what was up. She shook her head slightly, not there, was the meaning. He knew her so well that he smiled and sat at the table. "Later then."

Jared had witnessed the silent exchange, and he didn't seem pleased about it. Bella knew that she needed to reassure Jared that there wasn't any competition. She and Jake had known each other for so long, but now they were just best friends.

She sighed, life was so complicated. She wasn't looking forward to the talk with Jake or her dad's reaction to the 'good news'. The day had just started and she already felt drained.

* * *

**AN2:** if you like to read fics in which Jacob ends up with someone that isn't Bella, I would recommend Jacob's sun by jojostar.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to Georgia Dawgette for being an amazing co-author and beta.

**AN2:** We're back! It took a long time to update this story and I want to apologize to everyone who loves it and that sent me tons of PM asking me to update it. I promise you all that I'm back for good and I'll finish this story. Thanks again for your patience.

**AN3:** If you like my fics then check out my new story, it's a Bella and Paul and it's called Softer than feather, rougher than concrete.

* * *

**Chapter 24.**

Luckily Sue and Leah had picked up on the tension, and they didn't bring up her and Jared's plan to get married in front of Jacob. At the end of the breakfast, Bella stood up. "Let's go for a walk, okay?"

Jacob nodded, but he seemed nervous. "Sure, sure."

Bella and Jacob walked out of the door, and she could feel Jared's intense eyes fixed on them even after they had left.

Jacob stopped near the forest and put his hand in his pockets. "So what's up Bells? Are you here to tell me that we can't be friends anymore?"

Bella was shocked, she could see his pain. "No, Jake no! I could never... I would never... You mean too much... No..."

Jacob visibly relaxed and smiled tentatively. "Then, what's with all the serious faces?"

"Jake..." Bella took a deep breath, how difficult could this be? "Jared asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

The silence stretched for what Bella thought was an eternity; then Jacob spoke softly, "Congratulations Bells, I hope you both... will be happy."

Bella was watching him attentively to see how much she had hurt him, but he was showing his 'Sam face', a mask of seriousness. She sighed and took a step to reach him, but he took a step back. She was shocked, if he had slapped her it would have hurt less.

He sighed. "Bella, it's not about you, but I promised Jared I would keep my distance and that's what I'm doing."

Bella understood rationally, but it hurt none the less. She unconsciously began to wrap her arms around herself and was startled when Jacob gasped.

"No Bells no... don't do that, it reminds me..." and he didn't finish because they both knew how she had been when Edward had abandoned her.

Jake took a tentative step towards her, but didn't get close enough to touch her. "Jared is your destiny Bells, and in time I'll come to terms with it. I just want what's best for you, and I know it's him."

She nodded, and let her arms fall to the side; it would just hurt Jacob further. "You are right, he is what I want and he makes me happy. Still friends?" and she put up her hand, he slowly took hers in his.

Their hands were clasped together; both knowing that there wouldn't be more hugs and kisses. Nothing but handshakes from now on. Bella didn't know if she could let go of his hand, and apparently neither did Jacob.

They were both startled by a sound of footsteps; they let go and she turned to see that Jared was standing behind her. He eyed them both carefully; then he went to put his arm around Bella's shoulders, and she finally relaxed. She knew that she really belonged with Jared. It had just been an overwhelming two days. She closed her eyes and put her head on his chest.

"Jared congratulations, Bella told me about your plans." Jacob said.

Jared smiled, but it seemed strained. "Thanks bro. I hope you find happiness soon too."

Jacob shook his head. "Who knows? I'm actually planning to take off for a while, get away now that things have calmed down." Bella opened her eyes to look at Jacob, was he leaving because of her? He went on. "At the Makah reservation they are holding professional courses at the community college, and I've been accepted to one of them. Mechanics... school was never my favorite place, and I'm good with cars... so why not making a living with it?"

Bella knew that he was probably right in leaving; it would be easier for her and Jared to work on their relationship without Jacob around. "I'm going to miss you Jake, but we'll keep in touch won't we?"

Jacob smiled warmly. "Of course we will, the Makah reservation is not at the end of the world. I'll be back in no time."

Bella felt a flutter in her stomach, why did she have the feeling that he was lying? "I hope so."

"Good then, I better get going. There's a lot of planning to do before I leave." said Jacob starting to walk away.

"Jake." she said and when he turned their eyes met. "You'll come to say goodbye before..."

He nodded seriously. "Yes, it's not like I'm leaving you."

She hugged Jared more closely. "See you soon then."

Jacob left, and she watched the place where he had disappeared for a long time. Jared was holding her, but wasn't putting pressure on her. "It's hard for all of us Bella. When I fought Kim at my flat... it almost killed me. I know how you feel, and I'll be there for you always, because I love you very much."

Bella closed her eyes and let the tears fall. Then she snuggled into Jared's warm embrace. "I love you too Jared. I'm sorry that I'm so emotional, but rest assured that I choose you and I'm sure and I couldn't imagine being with anyone but you. Jake is family, and it's always sad to see someone you care about leaving... but he is looking for his future and his happiness."

Jared hugged her tighter. "And he'll find it; he deserves it more than anyone else I know. I owe him a lot for picking up the pieces of your heart, for being there for you when no one else was. I wish it had been me, but fate had planned something different. Now I'm here, and I mean it when I say that I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy."

"I just need for you to be with me." Bella whispered.

"Now lovely lady, it's time to get you back home." said Jared a few minutes later trying to lighten the mood.

Bella just let him. "Lovely lady? That's so old fashioned."

Jared chuckled. "What? I try to be romantic and you repay me in this way?" he growled and picked her up in his arms. "Let's go... lovely lady."

She smiled at his antics, she could see the familiar Jared; the one before Kim was taken, coming back to life. "Sure sure, lead the way grumpy!"

Jared growled playfully. "Now you have done it! What did I say about that nickname?"

She tried to answer but he had already captured her mouth in a searing kiss. When they separated she giggled. "Really... grumpy? Do I get punished this way every time?"

He smirked. "Laugh all you want, lovely lady. We'll stop at my place and then we go to see Charlie okay?"

Bella nodded. "I love you Jared."

"Love you too." he whispered huskily.

…

At Jared's flat he put her down on the sofa and he disappeared into his room. She heard some shuffling before he came back out again.

Jared took a deep breath and then kneeled again in front of her. "Okay, let's do this the proper way... Bella since I met you I always thought that you were an interesting woman, when I imprinted on you I realized that you really were exactly what I needed in my life. I can't promise you that we won't fight, I can't promise you that we won't hurt each other, I can't promise you that we won't have hardship in our life... what I can promise you is that I'll always come back to you, I'll always try to make you happy and most of all I'll always love you. Will you do me the great honor of marrying me?" And then he took out of his pocket a small box.

Bella had tears in her eyes, his speech had moved her. Their life wasn't going to be simple, because life never really was. But it was going to be full of love, companionship and passion. She didn't feel trapped anymore; she knew that it was the right life for her. "Yes, Jared. I'll marry you. I love you so much!"

Jared opened the box and took out a solitaire diamond ring; it was simple and classic, and exactly something she would have picked for herself. He took her hand in his, and slipped the ring on her finger. "There it is. Que Quole Bella."

She smiled softly, and then moved closer to him for a kiss. He deepened it, and seconds later she found herself flat on the sofa and Jared kissing his way from her jaw down to her neck and then he stopped. His dark eyes were starting to show a yellow ring around. Bella wasn't scared; Jared was the one that she wanted to be with. She had accepted his proposal, and in saying yes she was also telling him that she was ready to take their relationship to the next level.

Jared's wolf was very near the surface, Bella had accepted both the man and the beast as well so she wasn't really scared, but after a few moments Jared stood up and shook his head as if to clear it. "I must be crazy, but... I want to do this properly Bella. I want our first time together to be something we'll both remember positively. I waited until now; a few more days won't kill me... hopefully. I want to talk with Charlie, and have you move in with me by the end of the week. Would that work for you?"

Bella nodded, after his second proposal the doubts and fears had left her. All that remained was a sense of well-being, warmth and love. However, she was happy that he wanted their first time to be special, it gave a further reassurance that he cared for her. "Okay Jared... let's go and talk to my dad. Just make sure that he puts away his gun before you start speaking."

Jared chuckled. "It won't be that bad Bella."

She laughed. "You don't have any idea about Charlie... can't wait to see his reaction, though."

Jared took her hand in his and pulled it up to his lips; he kissed her ring and then led her out of the door.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to Georgia Dawgette for being an amazing co-author and beta.

* * *

**25. Jared's POV**

The drive to the Swan's house was quiet; Jared and his wolf were still reeling from the idea of having Isabella Swan to themselves for the rest of their life.

It had been a long journey to get there but finally he was seeing the end of it, and the prize was worth every bit of the pain and suffering he went through. He took a deep breath; hoping that Charlie would accept him the same way he had always done with Jacob.

The thought of his brother send a shot of pain to his heart; he and Bella had really broken him to but he felt that Jacob had a chance to be happy at the Makah reservation. When he told Bella that he would be back, Jared had tasted the lie in his words. No amount of time and distance would ever take away Jacob's love for Bella, but he could heal and maybe find a woman that would be what he needed.

They parked on the road, and Bella got out. She waited for him and then he took her hand, and while it was usually cold this time it was warm and sweaty, he turned to look at her. "What's up with your hand?"

Bella smiled nervously. "Nothing... just worried about your talk with my dad..."

He stopped and turned to her fully. "Bella, we love each other and even a blind man would see that. Your dad wants you to be happy, and so do I. I'm sure we'll agree on that."

Bella bit her lip. "Your idea of my happiness might differ slightly from his."

Jared laughed. "It might... but I'll do my best to convince him that my idea is better than his."

Charlie opened the door as soon as they arrived. "Bella! Finally, I get you back."

Jared saw Bella trying to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. He really hoped that Charlie didn't have a gun around, because he wasn't sure that what he told Bella was true, he had been trying to reassure both her and himself.

Charlie turned his eyes on him. "Hello Jared, thanks for taking Bella back."

"No problem, sir. Actually... could I talk to you alone for a minute?" Jared asked politely, apprehension was roaring its ugly head in his stomach.

Charlie looked at him with a surprised expression, and then turned quickly to look at Bella. "Okay Jared. Bella, why don't you take your bag up to your room?"

Bella nodded nervously, she squeezed Jared's hand and then went upstairs.

"This way." Charlie said leading him in the living room. "Have a sit."

Jared sat in the armchair while Charlie sat on the sofa. Jared cleared his throat. "Sir, I'm sure you know by now that I... that I am in love with your daughter, and that she means everything to me."

Charlie was looking at him intensely, but he wasn't showing any emotion.

Jared gulped; it was funny that a werewolf that fought against vampires was terrorized by a human dad. "Bella... loves me back, and we thought... I mean, I asked her to marry me."

The expression of Charlie's face was scary; it was a mix of shock and irritation. "Look, Jared. I know that she likes you, and it seems that you make her happy. But aren't you two a little young for this kind of commitment?"

Jared passed a hand through his hair; he couldn't tell Charlie about imprinting so it was a bit more difficult to have him see how right this was for both of them. "I would agree with you if Bella and I hadn't been through a lot already. I know how she was after Cullen left, and I had a heartbreak of my own. I know how it feels to be lost and broken. When I fell in love with Bella all of my fears and my pain didn't go away, but they were more bearable. Me and Bella won't be getting married right away; I was actually hoping you would let her come to live with me. I've got an apartment and a job, I can provide for her."

Charlie took a deep breath, was he trying to stay calm? Was he thinking about the location of his nearest gun? "Jared... I... ah... is she pregnant?"

Jared blinked. "What? No! Absolutely not... I would never do that... God, no!"

Charlie exhaled. "Thanks God, I'm too young to be a grandfather. However, I think that maybe you haven't completely thought this through. What about her? Is she going to give up on college?"

Jared shook his head; at least Charlie wasn't flatly refusing. "Actually she is going to commute from La Push to Port Angeles Community College. I have a car that I seldom use, it's new and she can use that."

"How long have you been dating? Three weeks? Why not wait until she finishes college? You might be more certain about that kind of commitment by that time." Charlie added.

Jared snorted. "Not likely sir. I'm sure that Isabella Swan is the woman that I'll love for the rest of my life, she completes me. Please sir, can you at least think about it?"

Charlie stood up. "I'll do more than that. Bella! Can you come here please?"

Bella slowly descended the stairs; she peaked into the living room and relaxed when she saw that there were no signs of a bad fight.

"Did you know what he was going to ask me?" Charlie said looking seriously at Bella.

Bella's eyes flickered to Jared and then she turned to look at her father. "I knew... and dad I'm really sure about both living with him and getting married. I know my life until now has been a whirlwind of intense and irrational decisions, but this time I've thought it through. I'm sure that me and Jared belong together and I don't want to waste even one more day away from him. I know we are meant to be."

Charlie sighed. "You are over eighteen and technically you don't need my permission."

Jared stood up and walked towards Charlie. "If I may sir... we aren't asking for permission... we are asking for your blessing. I know that neither of us want to disappoint or disrespect our parents."

Charlie straightened up. "I see I can't deter you. So Bella... you know that my door will be always open for you..." Jared saw Bella's tears and his heart went out to her. Charlie continued. "You have my blessing and I wish you both a lot of happiness... I have just one condition... that you Bells, tell Renee."

Bella chocked a bit. "Mom? Oh shoot! Mom is going to barge here and take me back with her!"

Jared turned at her wondering what she meant. She blushed deeply. "Well Jared... my mom is most definitely against people marrying young; she told me that I shouldn't consider it until I turn at least 30! Dad you strike a hard bargain..."

Charlie was grinning and then opened his arms. Bella went to embrace him. "Baby girl, you know that was my ace in the sleeve..." Bella and Charlie said together. "If everything else fails, bring Rene into the discussion!" Then they both laughed.

Jared was happy that his mate and her father were okay, now he had to worry about his future mother-in-law. "So... should I run for cover?"

Charlie and Bella looked at him, and then Charlie said, "If you thought I was the tough one, you think again... Jared... I want to welcome you to the family. And please call me Charlie." He extended his hand, and Jared felt tears prickle at his eyes, fuck the big tough werewolf!

He took Charlie's hand and shook it. "Thank you Charlie... your approval means a lot to me too. I'll take... good care of Bella."

Charlie's eyes seemed a bit wet too. "I believe you will, son."

Bella shook off the sentimental mood by saying. "So, aren't we going to celebrate? What about going to the diner?"

Jared and Charlie agreed, and they went out on the first official family dinner. He couldn't wait to introduce Bella to his family; they were definitely going to love her. Or at least, part of his family would.

* * *

**AN2:** next chapter Bella will meet Jared's family.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to Georgia Dawgette for being an amazing co-author and beta, for her patience and for her frienship.

**AN2:** I'm writing a new Bella/Jacob, the title is Away from the sun but it'll be under the nickname ast-lucy because it's a collaboration with astridt244 so if you haven't yet, just add that nickname to your the author's alert!

* * *

26.

**Jared's POV**

After dinner, Jared had bid Bella and Charlie goodbye and went home. He reached for the phone, and called his parents.

"Mahan's residence. This is Mary." A sweet voice said.

"Mum? Hi." Jared replied getting a tad nervous to talk with his mother. He loved her very much, but she was a strong woman and they didn't always get along well, that was one of the reasons why he moved out very young. The other reason was that when he became a wolf he couldn't tell her anything, so he had to lie because he was out at all hours and his mother thought he was on drugs and who knew what else he was up to.

"Jared! What a surprise! What did you do this time?" his mother asked in a brisk tone.

He started to get angry. "Why do you always assume I did something wrong? Can't I just call to find out how you, dad and Selina are?"

"Jared, we both know that you see Selina more than me and your father. So spit it out." His mother accused.

"Okay, let's start over... this conversation is not going how it should be." He took a deep breath. "Mum, I proposed to my girlfriend and she is going to be moving in with me soon. I was wondering if we could come over for dinner, so that I can introduce Bella to you."

"Bella? Bella? And what happened with sweet Kim? What have you done? Did you get this girl pregnant? How could you?" shouted his mother.

"You know what? Fuck off mom! I thought to share my happiness with my family, but obviously you never give anyone a chance, do you? Forget about it! I'll talk to dad and Selina by myself." then he angrily put down the phone.

Jared felt tears in his eyes but he refused to shed even one more for his mother. He didn't even remember the last time he had talked to her, she should have been his rock when Kim disappeared and instead he couldn't tell her anything and probably she wouldn't have understood anyway. He mourned every day the lack of communication with her.

The phone rang a minute later, he sighed already knowing who it was. "Jared! Don't you dare put down the phone on me ever again! Now, I want to know what has happened over the past few months in your life and you better start speaking son..." raged his mother.

"I already told you! I proposed, she said yes and I wanted my family to meet her." Jared growled.

"Don't use that tone with me! How long have you been dating? One week?" His mother spat.

"Two weeks or a year… does it really make a difference? And before you ask, I'm sure that I'm in this for life. I love her and I don't care what your opinion is. I just thought that you wanted to meet her, but it doesn't matter." Jared said defeated.

"Tomorrow night, at eight. And be on time!" his mother said and hung up on him.

...

Jared reached Bella's house the next day at around 10 in the morning. He knocked and she opened the door a few minutes later, as soon as she saw him, she threw herself into his arms and he kissed her soundly. "God, I missed you Bella!"

She laughed, and she hugged him tighter. "I'm sure I missed you more, so what's up with that face? You look worried."

Jared grimaced. "We've been invited to dinner at my parent's house tonight... and I've never told you much about... my family." How was he going to explain his difficult relationship with his mother? Bella and her mum seemed to love each other so much, and Charlie, though gruff and silent, always broadcasted his love for her in the way he always smiled at her, and the way his eyes shined when she was with him.

"Well, we didn't talk about a lot of things... is there a problem? Is it about Kim?" she asked apprehensively.

"Not really about Kim... me and my mom... don't get along very well. To make a long story short, she got pregnant with me and my dad didn't marry her, but her best friend Jason offered. She didn't love him that way, but she accepted and they had a daughter Selina, my half sister. I get along with my adoptive father, and I love my sister dearly, but my mum kind of never got over her 'lost love' and sometimes she makes it difficult for all of us to love her." Jared said it all before losing his courage.

"Oh Jared, I'm sorry! I'm sure she loves you very much... sometimes it's hard to get over heartbreak... I almost lost my mind when Edward left... so I can understand a bit of where she's coming from with that attitude. Do they know about… you know… your other half?" Bella asked timidly.

Jared laughed. "Other half? Hmmm... no, and they can't. That was even more difficult to face alone, my mom thinks that I'm always up to no good with my gang, and the tattoos didn't help either... so on top of that, she liked Kim probably because she could boss her around... and she is a bit… hmmm... racist too... so you being white... won't help to win her over... I'm sorry Bella, I've brought a lot of trouble in your life!" he finished, scared that after all this Bella would eventually think he wasn't worth it.

She put her head on his chest. "Jared, listen to me. I love you, I put you through a lot too and you were there right along with me... you faced the Volturi for me. You put up with me and Jake, and all my insecurities... but this is actually the most normal of all our problems. Lots of couples have to confront parental disapproval, it's normal in a relationship. So don't worry, you are stuck with me for life. We'll face your mom and if she doesn't like me now, she'll like me eventually... maybe when she sees that I'm here to stay and that I just want to make you happy..."

Jared sighed and kissed her forehead. "Okay then, we'll face everything together. Thanks Bella for being... you."

She laughed. "Now let's get to the kitchen, I need to prepare one of my cakes. I want to win your family's affection with my special sweet." She led him into the house and he smiled softly. Their relationship didn't start well, but it was definitely doing better now.

"Oh, I forgot something... Jacob called me and he is planning on leaving tomorrow. He told me to pass along the message, he would be happy to say goodbye to you." Jared said eyeing Bella carefully.

He knew how painful it was going to be for her to see Jacob leave. For as much as he knew that Bella belonged solely to him, a chunk of her heart would always be linked to Jacob.

Bella was mixing the ingredients with her back turned so he couldn't see her face when she said, "Okay... tomorrow morning I'll go over and say goodbye."

Her tone of voice was flat, without much emotion. Jared understood that she was hurting, but he knew that there wasn't anything he could do about it. He was still dealing with the loss of Kim, and the way he had to fight her in his flat. He shook his head, this wasn't the time to grieve; he would do that in private. Bella didn't deserve to be burdened with his pain in addition to hers. "If you want I can see if I can talk him out of leaving..." He finally told her, he would do anything to see Bella happy even put up with her close relationship with Jacob.

She turned to look at him with a ghost of a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "It's okay Jared, Jacob needs to be on his own for a while and sorts things out. He isn't that far away and we can always go to see him." Then she turned again and she added, "Does the pack... hate me?"

He was shocked, what was she talking about? "Bella? Why would they hate you?"

"Because..." he could see that she was shaking now, was she crying?" Because his leaving is my fault... we all know that..." She finally whispered.

He walked to her and enveloped her in his arms. "Bella, it isn't your fault. I imprinted on you and we couldn't do anything about it. When Jacob phased he had been warned about imprinting, and while he might think that he would have been stronger than the pull and be faithful to the love he felt for you... the truth is we will never know... maybe five years from now when you two were happy together, he would meet someone and bam... he would break your heart in a second... me, you or him can't really say it... he chose to love you and now he has to accept the consequences... besides as you said, you wouldn't have been with him anyway… you would have stuck to Edward and I know you were telling the truth... so his heart would have been broken either way."

She sighed, and snuggled in his arms. "You're right... forgive me for being..."

He kissed her forehead. "There is nothing to forgive. When Edward left it hurt you and now that Jacob is leaving you're just feeling that abandonment all over again... but this time it's different Bella, Jacob loves you and will continue to do so no matter where he is... and he'll keep in touch because he can't live without you and neither can you."

She turned in his arms and smiled weakly. "Thank you Jared, I feel very lucky to have you. I'm sorry that sometimes I lose it."

He smiled at her. "Don't worry; if you survive the meeting with my mom unscathed we'll call it even."

She laughed. "Sure sure." Then she turned to cook and Jared sat at the kitchen table watching his future wife cooking. He could get used to that, actually he would get used to that.

...

The time to go see his family arrived much too soon, and Jared started to feel tense. Nobody knew how bad his relationship with his mother really was; luckily he had phased right after Sam and he had learned easily to mask his thoughts. He knew his pack found him an enigma, but the truth was he didn't want to add misery to the already fucked up pack-mind. With Sam tortured by his imprint on Emily, Jacob's heartbreak over Bella, Leah's anger towards Sam, Paul's anger towards life itself he wondered how they all kept it together.

Bella's hand on his thigh brought him out of his reverie. "Jared? Are you okay? I can feel your tension."

He smiled at her. "It's okay, just thinking about my mom."

Bella bit her lip. "I can't imagine how hard it must have been to grow up in your family, but I want you to know that I'm here and that no matter what we'll get through it. I... I told Charlie that I was staying at your place tonight, so if after dinner we need to talk we'll have all the time in the world."


	27. Chapter 27

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to Georgia Dawgette for being an amazing co-author and beta, for her patience and for her friendship. Any mistake is solely mine. Two more chapters to go my dear readers, I'm excited.

**AN2:** I'm out now with the first chapter of a new Bella/Jacob, the title is **Away from the sun **but it's under the nickname ast-lucy because it's a collaboration with astridt244 so if you want to read a good story with intensity and good characterization then that's the story for you. **Summary: **Bella chose Edward, leaving behind a broken Jacob after the Newborn Battle. What if the future doesn't look as bright as it once did? What will the consequences of interfering be? Alice helps Jake to get the woman of his dreams. Imprinting, lots of Alice/Jake interaction; Leah at her best to help Jacob, but what if Leah started to feel something for Jacob as well? Will Bella realize in time that she loves Jake? Will he be able to withstand Leah as a temptation or the threat of imprinting? What if Sam wanted Leah back?

* * *

**27.**

**Bella's POV**

Jared seemed touched by her words, though Bella felt a bit ashamed of her behavior lately. She knew that she loved Jared, but she couldn't stop herself from lashing out at him while she was suffering over Jacob's departure.

Bella knew that she needed to show Jared that he was her one and only, he had fought against Kim to protect her and all she had been doing was showing him how affected she was by other men. She straightened in the seat and determined to really try to be worthy of Jared, she would start tonight by trying to win his family's approval.

When they arrived at his family's house Jared came around and helped her out of the truck; she felt a bit clumsy holding the cake in her hands. Jared was holding her elbow trying to help her not to stumble. "Ready to face the music?" He tried to joke.

She smiled at him trying to reassure him. "Yep, don't worry Jared everything will be okay."

Jared rang the bell, and a beautiful girl opened the door. "Jay! I'm so happy to see you." The girl hugged him, and then turned her dark eyes on Bella. "And you must be Bella; Jay has spoken nothing but good about you. I'm Selina his sister."

Bella blushed. "Nice to meet you, Jared told me a lot of nice things about you too."

Selina smiled, and took the cake that Bella was offering. When they entered she met the soft eyes of Jared step-father, and then the stony eyes of his mother. Bella looked at her, she was still beautiful but there were deep line of sorrow marring her face.

She shuddered slightly; she might have ended that way if Edward hadn't come back and set everything into motion for her to be imprinted on by Jared.

Jared step-father raised his hand. "You must be Bella, I'm Jeremy and this is my wife Mary."

Bella took his hand. "Nice to meet you." and then she offered her hand to Jared's mum. Mary hesitated a moment, and then she shook it, but it was obvious that if she could have spared herself she would have.

They moved in the living room and all of them but Mary sat. She said, "I need to check on the dinner, Bella would you like to join me in the kitchen?"

Bella saw everyone tense, but she smiled and nodded. She stood up and followed Mary in the kitchen.

Mary was checking the food facing away from Bella. "So you've replaced Kim."

Bella stiffened, that wasn't a good starting point. "I haven't replaced her, Jared broke up with her and then we met and fell in love."

Mary turned her hard eyes back on her. "I'll get straight to the point Bella, I don't think my son should marry you."

Bella bit back an impolite retort. "I can understand that you might have some doubts about our commitment to each other, but I can assure you that I love your son very much and I plan to make him happy."

She scoffed. "You don't know the meaning of happiness, you're too young."

Bella sighed, and then looked at her seriously. "I might be young but I grew up quickly. I fell in love when I was seventeen with a guy that I thought was going to be the love of my life. After nine months, he left me after telling me that he didn't love me anymore. He broke my heart, and I stopped living. I couldn't even think his name without falling apart. I was so close to killing myself that I don't know how I found the strength to survive. SO, you'll forgive me if I tell you that I know the meaning of happiness, and I know the meaning of deep despair. I thought that I was broken and damaged, but Jared showed me that there was so much that I could still give to him. Now I'm here with you, and I'm asking only for a chance to make him as happy as he makes me."

Mary took a deep breath. "I lost someone I loved too, but I never got over him."

Bella walked closer to her. "Mary, from what I've seen you've got a beautiful family. Jared loves you, and he just wants your approval. I don't know if a mother could ever willingly let her son go, but please let him chose his own road. He is a good guy with a big heart, and he has suffered too."

Mary nodded and put a hand on Bella's shoulder. "You seem like a good girl Bella, I'm not nice and most of the time I come across as tough, but I want you to know that I got your message and I'm going to seriously think about it." Bella smiled and Mary went on. "Let's get the food out, they must be starving."

When they got out in the living room, Jared's eyes searched out Bella's and he relaxed visibly when he saw her smiling.

Probably the sound of the television and Selina's talking with him had distracted him enough not to hear what she had discussed with his mother in the kitchen.

The evening progressed without incident; Mary even talked to Bella a few times. Jared was watching both his mother and his girlfriend with suspicion. Bella knew that he must have been wondering what went on in the kitchen, she decided to tell him when they got back to his place.

The cake that she made was a success, and before they left Mary even asked for the recipe. After dessert Mary excused herself, and bid everyone goodnight.

Jeremy smiled at Bella. "I don't know what happened in the kitchen Bella, but for Mary her behavior towards you is as close to an approval as you could ever get."

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "We just were very honest with each other."

Selina hugged her. "It's been nice to meet you, we should get together soon, I would love helping you with the wedding's plan."

Bella smiled, and hugged her back. "I've got your number, I'll call you soon."

When they got out, Jared took her hand. "I want to know everything."

Bella laughed. "When we get home, I'll tell you."

He slung an arm around her shoulders and whispered softly. "I like you calling my place home."

She snuggled closer. "Home is where you are." He kissed the crown of her hair and opened the passenger door.

* * *

**AN2:** Next chapter finally Bella and Jared make love for the first time...


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to Georgia Dawgette for being an amazing co-author and beta, for her patience and for her friendship. A huge hug and more than thank you to astridt244 who wrote the lemon for this chapter doing an amazing job, you should check out her 2 fics they are both really good. (Really Ast, I'm totally grateful... more than that and you know why... lol) Any mistake is solely mine. Only the epilogue is missing now.

**AN2:** I'm out now with the second chapter of a new Bella/Jacob, the title is **Away from the sun **but it's under the nickname ast-lucy because it's a collaboration with astridt244 so if you want to read a good story with intensity and good characterization then that's the story for you. I have the link in my profile.

* * *

**28.**

**Jared's POV**

When they arrived at his house, Jared entered first just to check that there weren't any surprises waiting for them. He smelled the place, and no trace of leeches was evident.

"Come on in Bella." He said, and when she entered he saw a slight frown on her forehead. "What is it?"

She turned to look at him, and blushed. "Sorry, I was just recalling what happened after the dance... The place is nice… it's just… well, has Kim been here often?"

Jared understood what she wanted to say, he walked towards her and put and arm around her shoulders. "We'll should paint the place, rearrange some furniture and make it more our place. What do you say?"

Bella smiled, and he could tell that she was relieved. "Thank you Jared, you're an amazing boyfriend."

"Soon to be husband." He whispered, and she shivered. He liked that he had this effect on her. "So, not to be too curious, but what happened in the kitchen? I couldn't hear anything; Selina was asking me so many questions that I couldn't focus at all on your conversation. I hope that my mom was at least nice to you."

Bella snuggled closer to him, and as usual he saw her breathing him in. Probably his scent calmed and reassured her as much as hers did with him. "I just told her that I love you, and that I was only asking for a chance to prove her that I could take care of you. We discussed briefly my history with Edward… and then she seemed to understand where I was coming from. I can definitely sympathize with her, it must have been difficult."

Jared nodded. "I guess part of her will always wonder how it would have been if my father has stayed. Do you? Do you wonder how your life could have been with Edward?"

Bella bit her lip nervously, and then shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, I think I might have been happy with him. But what I have with you… it's so much more than I could ever dream, I don't have to die, or give up my family and my friends to be with you. And I like how sometimes you lose control; I like the wolf as much as the human part of you."

Jared was touched by her words; she really understood him and the dichotomy of his personality. While the human part was a laid back and sometimes funny; the animal one was darker and the pain of losing a mate had hardened him some. "What do you say if we go to bed?"

She turned to look at him and seriously said, "Only if you promise me to make love to me."

Jared was shocked, and pleased at the same time. "We could wait until you move in."

Bella shook her head. "I'm done waiting, we only have one life and I want to live to the fullest. Please show me how much you love me."

He took a deep breath and then took her hand, she was trembling slightly, but he knew that she wanted to be his. And he wanted her far too much to refuse what she was offering.

He led her into his bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

Bella was staring at him, her eyes shone with trust and love. The wolf wanted nothing more than rip her clothes off and have his way with her; but his healthier and saner side was still prevailing. He leaned over her, resting his weight on his forearms, hovering over her body, kissing her lips at a slow, sensual pace. She followed his lead kissing him back; knowing that she desired him as well was the best feeling in the world.

He didn't want to scare her by moving at a faster pace than she was comfortable with; he kept repeating in his mind _slow, for her_.

Jared brushed his lips against her jaw, down her neck; then placed wet, open mouthed kisses on her collarbone. She still had her clothes on, so he put his hands on the hem of her t-shirt and started to pull it up. Her heartbeat increased, he looked into her eyes; she was getting nervous. "Bella, is everything okay? Am I rushing things?" He asked, while his wolf, who was tightly caged in, was snarling demanding that he speed up the whole thing.

"No… I'm just… it's nothing really. It's all so overwhelming, to think that I'm finally going to be yours." She whispered her cheeks redder than usual.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of you. "He smiled at her and let the hem go, and instead went back to kissing her lush lips. Bella melted into him as soon as his lips touched hers. A sweet little moan escaped her when his tongue slipped into her mouth, twisting with hers. He groaned when her fingers scraped his scalp, pulling him closer.

Her rough behavior stirred his wolf; he always knew she liked that side of him. Erotic images of everything that he wanted to do to her flooded his mind. The inner war began, man against the wolf, and both wanted to be considerably more aggressive with their mate. Jared decided to test the waters... see how much of his aggressive side his Isabella could take.

Jared tore his lips away from hers, "Do you like this?" He growled in her ear, she shook her head. He held onto her shirt, and then ripped it in half. Her eyes widened at the forceful gesture; however he knew she wasn't scared, in fact he could smell how wet it made her. Jared further realized right then and there, that she was perfect for him. Bella wouldn't cower from him, and she would enjoy everything that he planned for tonight.

He pulled the remnants off her shirt away from her body, and gave her an eye-fuck that left her panting from its intensity. The simple black bra contrasting against her milky skin was magnificent; in that moment his need for her doubled. "God Isabella, you have no idea how much I want you. You're gorgeous."

Jared growled and then continued kissing her, eliciting soft moans from her; he trailed his kisses down her neck once again. When he reached the top of her bra, he dragged his tongue across the top of her breast, then placed his hand behind her and unhooked it.

"You're really perfect Bella," he told her, because she was. _Absolutely stunning_. Her smell and her skin were two things he always found intriguing, even before she was his.

Her blush deepened, he lowered his mouth to her nipple, she arched her back, moaning loudly as his tongue swirled around it. After taking his time on each of her tantalizing nipples, he caught the sweet, mouthwatering scent of her arousal; he almost went wild. Jared was still wearing all of his clothes while Bella was just wearing jeans and panties. He discarded his shirt, Bella's hands timidly touched his abs; her feather light touches made him growl, he was more than ready to make her his. Her innocence was something that drove him even crazier about her; she was a mix of everything he found fascinating in a woman.

"Jared… tell me what to do. I want you, I want all of you." She whispered, but the spark in her eyes contrasted the shyness that usually poured from her. _She was getting bolder, and he loved it_.

He leaned back and stood near the front of the bed; Bella looked at him curiously. Jared grabbed the bottom of her jeans and discarded them with a swift pull. He crumbled them on the floor, and kneeled in front of her. She had no idea what she did to him, just looking at her caused the blood in his veins to boil over with ravenous want.

He put his hands around both her ankles and yanked her down toward him, then rested her thighs on his shoulders. Her breath hitched, and her thighs shook with excitement. Jared tugged her panties aside, the scent of her filling his lungs; the heady, musky perfume of her arousal making him feel light headed. Jared leaned in, and flicked his tongue over her clit. _More, _his wolf growled hungrily and for once Jared agreed with his desire.

"Oh, yes." Bella cried out as his tongue slid down the length of her lips in a gentle caress, followed by a harder lick that pressed between her folds. Her hands moved to the back of his head, her muscles tightened to lift herself toward him. Intoxicated by the scent and taste of her, Jared devoured her. The moans and whimpers escaping her lips were like music, and the feeling of her folds twitching beneath his tongue like heaven. He was drunk off Bella's flavor, greedily lapping every drop of her sweet juices.

"Don't stop… So good." She let out long moans when he sucked her clit with fervor. Her body writhed as she edged closer to climax, the sounds of her sexy voice growing louder with each breath.

She began to jerk and pant, the sweet tang of her juices increasing. "Jared! I'm gonna-" Bella sucked in a breath, unable to finish, and screamed as she came. Her fingers dug into the back of his neck pressing him hard against her. The screams changed to whimpers as he continued to drink the flow of nectar, another orgasm tearing through her. He relented only when her sounds of ecstasy took on a slightly pained edge. A violent tremor quaked her body, accompanied by a loud warbled moan.

When she finally caught her breath, her eyes fluttered opened and she let out a satisfied sigh. Jared unbuttoned his pants, peeling them off along with his boxers, and lay on the bed next to her. "Take off your panties Isabella." She nibbled on her lip, then stood up and slid her panties down in a sensual, hip swaying dance. Wearing a sexy smile, Bella crawled up the bed and straddled his thighs. A concentrated dose of her essence made his nostrils flare. His chest vibrated as he growled at his mate, _he needed to claim her._

Jared leered at Bella, "You'll have to come and get me if you want me Isabella."

The way he spoke seemed to turn her on even more. He knew that she loved it when he was aggressive with her. Jared didn't treat her like she was a porcelain doll like the leech did, he treated her like the woman that she was.

Bella moved up until she was squatting over him, then she took hold of his hot length in her hand and lowered herself, sinking down on him. Her velvety soft walls contracted tight around him as he split her innocent barrier. She sucked in a breath through her teeth, hissing in pain.

Jared waited until she settled on top of him, her eyes pinched closed, her little pink tongue licking her lips. She was even tighter, hotter, and wetter than he imagined.

After her discomfort subsided, she wriggled her hips, pumped her knees and started to ride him. Jared let out a stuttering groan as he slid in and out of her, his moans accompanied her vocalizations of pleasure. He reached one hand up to squeeze her breast and put the other hand between her legs, his fingers finding her swollen nub.

"You feel so good," Bella said as she bounced harder, instinct driving her as she rode him with wild abandon; his fingers steadily stroked her throbbing clit. She held her breath for a beat then threw her head back as she came and screamed. Jared breathed hard between his clenched teeth as her walls tightened around him almost painfully. Several more screams erupted from her as she continued to come; her body eventually limped and collapsed on top of him.

Jared waited until her erratic breathing returned to a semi-normal rate; he was still hard, throbbing inside her. "Get ready," and with that he sat up, easily holding her weight in his arms, then turned them so she was lying on her back.

Jared leaned up, pressing himself further inside her, and grasped the headboard with both hands. He thrust into her once, stretching her a bit more, then took her hard and fast. Their sweaty bodies collided combining with the sounds of him slamming into her. He grunted and growled.

Bella was watching him intently and he was watching her back, it was amazing to see her expression changing every time he changed the angle and hit a different pleasurable spot inside her. Again Bella screamed her orgasm until she ran out of breath, ending in a squeak, and still he continued pounding in her depths.

Jared released the headboard and leaned down, hovering his lips over her neck. His hips slammed harder into her, it all felt so good, she felt so fucking good. He licked the side of her neck once, feeling her moan and shiver under him, then he bit his mark again. Bella reached up and pulled his hair as hard as she could, wrapping her legs around his waist, letting out a strained groan. The slight change in angle made him gasp out loud followed by several clipped grunts as he reached the point of no return.

Bella's head thrashed on the pillow, her hair sticking to her sweat dampened face as Jared pounded into her erratically, he was close. His hips lost their rhythm for a beat, then he drove into her as hard as he could one last time with a great roar.

They both fought to catch their breath, their overheated bodies still tangled together. After some time passed, he rolled onto his side and took her with him; she rested her head on his chest, lovingly caressing his torso. "That was so intense and amazing Jared. I loved it, I love you so much."

"I love you too Bella." He told her, and they cuddled together until she fell asleep. He held her a little longer, feeling her breathing getting steady. He could get used to falling asleep like this; Bella in his arms, in his home, waking up next to her.


	29. Epilogue

**AN: **ok my dear readers, here we are… at the end of the road. I must admit that when I started I would have never imagined that so many people would love this story. It took me a long time to finish it, but I loved every single line of it. So here I am wanting to thank all of you that read, reviewed, added to favorites and alert… thanks so much for all your support and for not giving up when I bumped into a rough patch and didn't update for a while. I want to give a special huge thanks to my beta and co-author Georgia Dawgette that made the story so much better, so much readable and so much deeper than I alone could ever make. Another thanks goes to astridt244 for writing the most difficult scene in the story (at least for me), she's a great author and a great newly acquired friend. We're actually writing together under the name ast-lucy. A kiss to Mr. Cutie (…asty don't laugh…) and a hug to you all.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It has been a year since Bella has seen Jacob, the day after she had made love to Jared she had gone alone to say goodbye and it had been hard for both. Jacob had hugged her, and then he had taken a few steps back looking at her in shock. It was evident that she now smelled like Jared, his claiming had the desired effect to tell the world whom she belonged to.

Bella had tried her best to reassure Jacob that she was happy and that they would get through this rough patch in their friendship, but they both knew there was no turning back for either of them. After six months at the Makah res he had called her and told her that he had imprinted.

She didn't know if he was happy or not, but he had decided to stay there until his father passed the title of Chief onto him. Bella knew that the girl's name was Kaila and that she was one year younger than him, her personality was sunny and she was a carefree girl. Jacob had told her that he was happy that his imprint hadn't gone through anything traumatic like them, but at the same time he was a bit saddened that she couldn't really understand how damaged he had come out of the newborn battle.

Jared had been happy to learn that Jacob had imprinted, but Bella knew that deep down he still felt some guilt for imprinting on Jacob's first love. Bella was still focusing her time on showing him how much she cared and how happy she was to be with him.

A lot of things had changed in that year; right now she was getting ready to go to Leah and Alex's wedding. It had come as a surprise to everyone when Leah had gotten pregnant, something thought impossible, and Alex had been elated at the news. He had proposed and convinced her to marry him within a month. The wedding was going to be on the beach, and Bella was the maid of honor. She had just finished getting dressed when the phone rang.

"Hello, Bella's speaking." She said softly.

"Bella, finally I found you home!" The voice of her mother was unmistakable. Bella felt uncomfortable talking with her, but she shrugged her shoulders and tried her best.

"What's up mom?" She asked, not knowing why she was calling.

"Are you still with that boy? When are you going to get married?" Her mother asked, and she sighed. Renee had been a pain since she announced that she was moving in and getting married to Jared.

"Mom, his name is Jared. And we'll be getting married next month. I obviously can't force you to come or to accept my fiancée, but I would love for you to be here and share my joy." She whispered, tired of trying to convince her mother that she was sure about her relationship.

"Bella, I love you and you're my daughter, but I just can't approve of this wedding. You're too young and you'll end up like me, you'll leave him eventually. I want to help you make the best choice for you." Her mother answered.

Bella felt tears in her eyes. "Mom I'll never be like you, I'm like dad and you haven't even met Jared yet. He's amazing and he's who I want. Please mom, be happy for me…"

"I'm sorry Bella." Her mother said, and then the line went dead.

Warm arms embraced her, and she let her Jared console her.

"She'll come around eventually. Do you want to postpone the wedding?" Jared asked.

"No, I won't play her game anymore. We already postponed it twice. This is it, if she comes then okay otherwise we'll celebrate with people that love us and are happy we're together. I love you Jared, and I'm done waiting. Besides your mother has been planning the wedding with me and she would have my head if I postpone it again." She said, and smiled at him.

Surprisingly, Mary had come around, and after a weird beginning she and Bella had bonded. Now, Mary was like the mother she never had, attentive to her and with her best interest at heart. Renee had been young when she had Bella and she had never really grown up, Bella was different and she knew that her life with Jared was the best life she could wish for herself.

"As you wish my Isabella. Let's get going before Leah hunts you down and shreds you to pieces because you're late." Jared said still holding her close.

Bella shook her head trying to clear it, this wasn't the time to be sad. She put on the biggest smile she could, and walked with Jared to Leah's house.

Today she would see her best girlfriend getting married, and then she and Jared would be next. Jacob was thinking about proposing, but was still hesitating feeling a little too young to settle. Sam and Emily weren't yet thinking about getting married, after all they were already living together.

Bella sometimes thought that Leah's pregnancy had hit Sam harder than anyone else; imprinting was still a mystery for everyone involved.

Bella wasn't sure that it was right to be forced to love someone, but honestly Jared had been the best thing that has ever happened to her. Fate had given her a chance at a different life, and she had grabbed it; right now she was where she wanted to be and at her side there was a man who knew her and loved her, flaws included.

"I love you grumpy." She said smiling.

"I love you too Isabella." He growled and stole a kiss.

Life wasn't perfect, but perfection didn't really exist. Bella's life was full of warmth, love, laughter and if sometimes some tears fell she knew there was someone right next to her ready to hug and make her happy again.

**THE END.**


End file.
